Opera Ghost
by Punjabchild
Summary: Forget everything you know, and remember everything you have forgotten Erik Three college students study abroad in Paris, to find absolute proof that the Opera Ghost really existed. The results are haunting...
1. Introduction

Opera Ghost

A Thriller by J. Jackson (Punjabchild)

Based off the characters and situations of Gaston Leroux's novel "The Phantom of the Opera"

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom, as we all know. But I did create the original characters featured in this work.

Summary: Three college students are privilege enough to study aborad in Paris. Daniel Payne is excited to lead his expedition into the bowels of the Paris Opera House to find absolute proof that the Opera Ghost of Gaston Leroux's famous novel really existed. But when strange things start to occur everyone starts to realize that they might be in for more than they bargained for. And when all the right clues lead into the wrong paths, one reluctant girl's instincts and past might solve the mystery and save them all.

* * *

Prologue

It was the last thing he was looking for. The last thing he wanted to get tangled up in. The last time had been a disaster. He was still trying to get over with. He came to college to study and it had been a long hard road getting accepted to this particular university. And he did have certain long term goals he was intent on achieving. So he had to keep his mind set and steer clear of distractions.

Especially women. He didn't have much luck with them and he wouldn't be looking for a girlfriend any time soon..

So whatever compelled him that first day of classes to walk across the crowd cafeteria to a far table where a girl sat alone reading her book, he wouldn't know. But she seemed friendly enough and the worst thing she could do was not let him sit down. He stood before her, the books under his arm slipping as he waited, until she finally noticed him. She looked up from her book, confused, but he greeted her with a shy smile.

"Hi, can I have a seat?" he asked.

"Sure, doesn't bother me." She replied, and then returned to her book, which she kept faced down on the table. She didn't even bother looking up at him. He picked at his mashed potatoes, but couldn't help himself from looking at her more closely. He was not one to judge, but the girl who sat across from him was not by any standards a classic beauty. Her attire said "tomboy" if it said anything about her. She wore a baseball cap, with strands of blond brown hair cascading over her face, which he couldn't even see that well. A pair of dark frame reading glasses rested low on the bridge of her nose. She was dressed in a simple gray college sweatshirt and jeans. He decided not to stare at her any longer for fear she would think him rude and ask him to leave. It was better just to finish his lunch and head to his next class.

Until he noticed the book she was reading as she lifted the cover ever so slightly to turn the page. He got a chance to read the title. Dropping his spoon of rice pudding, he pointed across the table forgetting himself.  
"Hey you're reading Phantom of the Opera aren't you?" he exclaimed. His sudden outburst made her jump, staring at him as if he where a mad man, clutching her paperback to her chest. Probably not his best approach or introduction he realized backing away slowly, cursing himself mentally.

But he watched her crack an understandingsmile at him, lowering her glasses off her face."Actually, I'm re-reading it." She said.

"Really?" Relived that she was still wanting to talk to him after that.

"Yes, see my friend recommended me the musical when I was back in middle school. She the one who got me interested and so I decided to do a book report on it." She placed a bookmark in her place and closed it. "Just revisiting the classics, you could say."

"Well it is a great story, timeless really." He said agreeing. She looked him in the eye, and he could see that he misjudge her. She wasn't as plain as he thought and her blue eyes regarding him rather cynically.

"Excuse me, but who are you and why are you asking me questions about this?"

He wanted to shoot himself for being so stupid. "God I'm sorry. Please allow me to introduce myself." He held out his hand across the table. "Daniel Payne, History major, classic literature minor." She shook his hand in turn with a firm warm handshake.

"Jessalyn Greene, Theater major and Vocal minor."

"Pleased to meet you. Miss Greene."

She laughed "Please call me Jess."

"Okay then Jess." He went back to eating, not really sure what to say next. But she made the next comment.

"So it sounds like you are one of those history buffs that try to prove fictional characters really existed. You know like Dracula and the Three Musketeers." Daniel smiled.

"You must be a mind reader, you couldn't be more right if you tried." He reached across the table and picked up her book, tapping the cover. "But it is this story I'm more interested in."

"Oh so that's why you got all excited." She commented "So do you believe that the Phantom was real?"

He started to open the book. "Of course, I mean Leroux says so at the first." Finding the page he wanted he read out loud, ignoring the fact that she probably knew what it said. "See says here, 'The Opera Ghost really existed. He was not as long believed a creature of imagination of the artists." He paused "'He existed in flesh and blood'. I mean how could it not all be true all the research and inquiry that Leroux did. The letters from the police all mixed up in the case, and the memoirs of the managers and the Persian." Daniel stopped for a moment, realizing he was getting ahead of himself a no doubt bothering his new companion. "Leroux had all the evidence and the proof. It was all right here in the novel. If only he had elaborated more, expanded the details of his findings"

"Well perhaps he simply just didn't have the audience for it?" Jess interjected.

"Excuse me?" Daniel was mildly stunned, he considered himself and expert on this subject and no one before had dared to argue with him. What did this girl, this stranger mean by that comment?

"People didn't want to hear facts, they wanted to hear fiction. Back then it was a sensation they delighted in having their horror stories. Telling them the story was real would be like telling them it's not real, disillusioning them from the characters. Like telling a kid Santa Clause isn't real" she explained.

She had a point, Daniel thought "Oh, I guess I never thought of it that way." He paused again trying not to look embarrassed. "But, did you like the story?"

"Yes very much." She said sighing, taking her book back from him.

"Really what was your favorite part. If I can ask that?" he offered.

She held her glasses in hand, toying with them. "It's hard to decide. There are many interesting parts in the story. What's yours?"

"Oh I like the ending. It finally gives proof that the story was real." He offered. She adverted her gaze from him.

"It seems that you are only concerned with that, aren't you?" she said coldly, still not facing him. There was a long silence between them and Daniel was afraid that he again had lost another conversation to his obsessive book smarts. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude." She apologized turning back so her face was in his line of sight once more. "I just didn't care for the ending that's all."

Eagerly, he asked. "How come?"

She just sighed, running her small hand through her hair. "It's just so sad."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Four years later.

For such a cluttered office, everything appeared shockingly dust free. The book shelves, and the countless books on them, looked like each one has been picked up and used everyday. The movie poster and maps appeared dusted with great care, so that nothing clouded their glass frames. The desk every though stacked with countless piles of paper, mostly stuffed into manila folders, still were looked clean and fresh, and if their owner valued them more than gold. The expensive Dell computer even had custom made dust covers for the keyboard and monitor. For the small cramped office, no bigger than a janitor's closet, on the 4th floor of the Webber Hall, History wing, it gave the impression of a pack rat, with a sense of cleanliness. Everything free of dust.

Except for the phone. Which sat in the corner, almost close to being covered in cobwebs. Out of all the odd features in Daniel Payne's office, the unused phone remain the greatestoddity of them all. But Dan hated phones. He was convinced that email was a much better form of communication anyway. So when the phone suddenly ran one afternoon while he was busy doing some research, it surprised him. No one called this extension, and he was sure hardly anyone knew this phone line existed. He scrambled across his desk, knocking over papers in attempt to answer before the party calling him hung up.

"Uh Hello, history department. Daniel Payne's office." Being the top of his class, as well as being a professor's aid, he had the honor of having his own private office, where he could keep all his books and findings he had gather during his past four years Wellion University. It also meant that he was one of the top candidates for the highest opportunity and honor rewards by the department and even the whole school. Every year, the college chose a history or archeology student and a team of researchers to study abroad, working on whatever subject of history they choose. The program had yielded fine results over the years, students' studies published into best selling books, artifacts brought from Asia, Africa and Europe added to museum collections. And the best part was, the team leader had total control over the expedition. Daniel glanced up at the poster of the Opera Garnier in Paris, twisting the cord of the phone waiting from an answer from the other end.

"Yes Mr. Payne this Dean Richards. Sorry did I catch you at a bad time" Came an older man's voice from the other end. Dean Richards! Dan had to restraint himself from gasping out loud. Richards was the Dean of Academics, this was an important call.

"Not at all sir. May I help you?"

"Actually I was calling to help you out son. I understand that you applied for the history expedition to study abroad. Well the board and I have finished reviewing all the applicants and we have decided to give this years grant money and reward to you." Dan could feel the sweat gather on his hand and the phone slip from it. But he tried to keep clam even though his heart was racing.

"Oh God thank you sir. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Alright son take it easy. So are you ready to go to Paris and proof that this Phantom of yours is real."

Already Daniel was starting to clutch his books, papers and the journal he had made notes on all his finding in, and tried to stuff them in his bag. "Of course, I mean I've been working on this study since my freshman year, but there's only so much you can learn from articles and books. Some real field work is just what I need. Hopefully I can get my study published after that."

"We are counting on that Payne. Now I also have to inform you that you are allowed to take crew members on this trip, and the board and I have decided that two extra people to help out should be enough." the Dean stated.

"Good decision sir."

"So choose wisely."

Daniel's face lit up with a smile. "Understood sir, and I know just the first person to ask."

* * *

The theater building had to be the largest one on campus. Walking into the empty auditorium, Daniel felt very small. But he always had that same feeling when he came, whether it was only a few actors on stage rehearsing, or before a packed house. It seemed only the theater students felt comfortable in this place, and regarded it like their church. He walked up onto the stage, seeing no one around and only hearing only the dull roar from power tools in the scene shop. He decided to look in there, until he heard a large bang above his head. Turning his attention he tilted his head up to look at the grid.

The "Grid" was just that, a large metal catwalk made of cris-crossing steel bars that resembled the pattern of a grid. It loomed high above the stage about a good sixty foot drop to the ground. He saw there above his head a shadowy figure moving across the catwalks. He cupped his hands over his mouth, calling. "Hey get down here! I got some great news." The figure acknowledged his call and made it's way across the grid, with quick movements like a cat until it reached the corner were the long ladder, the only passage down, opening was before it. But before descending down the ladder, the figure paused directing its shady gaze towards Daniel and pointed to it's wrist.

Daniel knew exactly what that meant and he looked down at his own watch, waited for the second hand to reach 12 and then gave a thumb up towards the ceiling.

Down the figure climbed, almost leaping from rung to rung, the footstep echoing and clanging loudly. The flight down the ladder was produced which such speed that it could give a new meaning to the phrase "bat out of hell". Skipping the last couple steps out the hundred they had just descended, the figure dropped down to the ground with a loud thud.

"32 seconds." Daniel said. The figure emerged from the shadows into the light. Jessalyn was still dressed in her trademark work clothes of overalls, shirt and baseball cap, but she stilled managed to great him with a warm charming smile.

"Not bad. So what did you drag me down here for. It had better be good." She said.

Daniel rolled his shoulders. "Didn't I say it was great news?" She moved closer to him.

"Well then out with it."

Daniel paused trying to keep his friend suspense for just a moment longer. "Okay, Richards and the board choose my project to lead this year's expedition. We're going to Paris!" he exclaimed.

Jess gave a small giggle of delight and threw her arms around in him."Oh Daniel that's great. I'm so happy for you." she said delighted. Then she paused taking a step back from their embrace. "Wait did you say we?"

He took her hands in his. "I did. Come with me to Paris, Jess. I want you on my team." She looked shocked, and that look gave him a sense of dread that she wouldn't accept his offer.

"Oh I don't know Dan. You've been working on this for years, I don't want to blow it for you. I mean I'm no archaeologist or anything. I'd just be in the way."

He gestured with wide arms around the both of them. "But who here knows more about theater than you, back stage and on stage." He saw her blush at his compliment. "I need some one who is familiar with theater, to show us around. Some one who knows the ropes. You."

"You really think that?"

"Yes" He said trying to make his voice even more sincere. "I mean everything I say. Please Jess, you and I both love the Phantom story. It's what got us into to our filed our careers. I wouldn't know what to do how to feel if you didn't come on this trip with me."

"Yes that's true." She turned away, looking out upon the empty theater. So empty you could almost hear their breathing echoing off the walls. She crossed her arms as if she were holding herself, like she would fall off the edge of the stage.

Jess had been one of his best friends ever since he came here. She put up with his rambling, long night studying, and Phantom movie marathons while most of his other friends brushed him off. She didn't think he was crazy, or just a book-worm. She had stuck by him and believed him, even when professors and peers tole him he was wrong and just wasting his time. He had meant everything he had said to her over the years and couldn't recall when he had ever been so honest with a person like her before. He didn't know what he would do if Jess wouldn't go help him on the expedition. In a way, he wanted her by his side, now at the biggest moment of his life.

"Jess?"

She turned around looking at him. "I'll have to think about it."


	3. Chapter Two

Opera Ghost  
Chapter Two 

As the noise of the airport terminal increased, Jessalyn turned up the sound of her CD player. She waited until the song ended, then fished through her carry on bag to look for something else to put in her player. She had remembered to pack plenty of things to entertain her. She picked out another CD and slipped it in, then she grabbed a Paris tour book and started to read, until another passenger across the seating area caught her attention.

He was a young African American man, about her age. He wore sharp looking dress clothes and sat cross legged disengaged from the rest of the crowd. Across his lap was a large black book, with some distinctive lettering of the cover. Daringly she decided to gather her things and walk across to take a seat next to him. He didn't seemed to notice her at first, until she leaned over to address him.

"Interesting reading" She said, taking off her headphone.

"Well I do need to get up on the subject as it were. I'm going to Paris for a very special reason." He explained turning to face her.

"Might I ask if you are traveling with a Mr. Daniel Payne to the Paris Opera House?" she inquired on her hunch.

The man smiled. "Lady, you would be right. I'm on his expedition team to go to the opera house." He paused pointing to the cover of his book. "And seek out it's Phantom."

"Me too. Jessalyn Greene, theater major." She introduced herself offering a hand shake. He accepted

"Tony Candom, architecture major. Are you a friend of Daniel's?" She nodded in response. "I might have met you at a party, but I guess I didn't recognize you right away." He closed his book. "So are you excited about this trip?" He asked. Jess put away her player.

"I guess so. It will be nice to visit Paris. But you know Daniel." She interjected. Daniel was one of her best friends, but when it came to Phantom and his research he could get a little eccentric.

Tony laughed at the comment. "Yes I know. But I have also a little personal pleasure from trip. I have been fascinated with the architectures of Charles Garnier even since I was in high school. It's going to be a real honor to get to see it up close. And I intend to take a lot of pictures." He leaned over closer to her. "It is really a beautiful building, one of the most breath taking in the world in my opinion."

An announcement came over the louder speaker. "Attention Passengers Flight 881 to New York and then Paris will be begin boarding." Tony and Jess both glanced around for Dan but he was no where to be found.

"I wonder where he could be." Tony asked. Jess picked up her bag and walked a little out of the sitting area to look around the terminal.

"It's not like Dan to be late." She told Tony. She waited till the announcement came for the last seats to be boarded. Jess was getting worried until she saw Dan come running around the corner towards them. He reached the gate out of breath, his shoes untied, and his shirt buttoned wrong. Jess crossed her arms and gave him a hard look. "Nice of you to show up on time."

Still panting he held up a hand in protest. "I can explain. I had a lot of luggage. It is a two month trip." Tony moved to stand beside Jess.

"So did we, but we managed to get here on time." He chimed in. Daniel stood up to his full height.

"Well you two just had clothes to take. I had my clothes, but I also had to make sure my TV got shipped, and my VCR, and DVD player. Plus all my books and binders. Then there where some maps I wanted to take along. And the woman at the counter was so slow and get bugging me about why I had so many things."

Jess and Tony simply looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

* * *

She couldn't tell what time it was back in the States, or what time it would be in Paris. She only knew the time in the airplane which was simply late. Her, Daniel and Tony had to share a cramped row of seats in coach the whole trip. Tony had nodded off hours ago. Daniel had a disagreement with the flight attendant about using his laptop at the first of the trip, but finally got the chance to have things his was. He was busy typing or something like that on it. Jess had nearly exhausted her supplies of CDs and batteries, and had read through the Paris travel book more times than she had cared to. Looking out the little window and seeing nothing but blackness, she decided sleep might be a good thing now.

"Hey" Daniel whispered in her ear. "You weren't thinking of nodding off yet?" he asked. She turned to him.

"Actually I was. I'm I not allowed too?"

He smiled. "No I just wanted to give you something before we landed. We'll be in Paris by morning." He reached into his laptop bag and shuffled around for something. Finally he withdrew a small package from the back, something small and squared shaped wrapped in blue paper. He handed it to her.

"A present for me?" Jess was a little surprised, as she took it from him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just open it." He said nodding. She slipped her thumbnail under the paper breaking the tape, and peeling the rest away. A two CD set of the Andrew Lloyd Webber's "The Phantom of the Opera" fell into her lap. "You always said you like the musical." Part of her expected a gift like this from her friend, but another was overcome with honor that he had thought to give it to her.

"Ah Daniel you didn't have to do this." She said smiling and opening the package, looking through the CD booklet. "I'll remember this as a thoughtful present."

Dan sighed, folding down his laptop. "It was nothing. Besides you gave me an important present once." He went again to his bag and pulled out a small leather journal with yellow pages. "Remember this?"

"Yeah I bought that for you at Barnes and Noble. Like a year ago wasn't it?" she pointed out recalling. He opened the journal and then placed it in her hands. It was covered with pencil notes and tiny drawing. She skimmed through the book, every page covered in words, except for a couple pages towards the back.

"I filled that journal with every new finding and discovery I found over the years. It has all the clues and little things that can help us." He explained.

"Impressive.So Dan do you think we'll find anything there? In Paris I mean?" she asked leaning back in her seat.

Daniel simply laughed warmly. "The question is what won't we find!" He took up his can of Sprite and downed the last of it. "But the last two week were certainly a nightmare, all the calls and arrangements I had to make, and French is certainly not my second language."

"Didn't the college have to do that for you?" Jess asked

"You would think that, but the most they did was get the plane tickets and gave me a credit card for all our expenses. Thankfully I got the opera house to let us in. They are real strict about rules since they don't do many performance and the rest of the time they are giving limited access tours. But not for us, they were really kind. In fact we almost get free run of the place, and can record everything we find as long as we don't damage anything. We even get to stay in the opera house, they arranged up some old dressing rooms instead of paying for hotels so we can stay closer to the site." He paused chuckling. "The site, listen to me. I sound like Indiana Jones or something. But it was worth it all, we'd here. We'd made it."

"You made it Dan. You made this happen all of it." She gave his forearm a friendly squeeze. "This is really your shining moment, we just extra luggage along for the ride."

"Nonsense. If I didn't think you and Tony would be any help on the trip, I wouldn't have asked you to come." Jess laughed knowing was he said was a lie.

"Yes you would. You're stuck with us!"

He nodded. "I guess you're right about that." He waited looking down as his present still sitting in her lap. "Aren't you going to listen to that now?"

Jess adjusted her seat. "Well I would but I'mtired and I'm afraid I would fall asleep. So I wouldn't want to a offend your thoughtfulness." Daniel pulled off his jacket and folded it into a square, offering it to her as a pillow.

"It's been a long flight. I don't think I or the Phantom would be too upset if you dozed off to that music."

* * *

A/N: Sorry no Phantom yet, but there will be lots of him very soon. Thanks for the reviews so far. Please feel free to review more and tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter Three

Opera Ghost Chapter Three

Tony glanced around the terminal in Paris airport with it's bustling traffic and signs he couldn't read and felt more confused than ever. He wanted to jump back on the plane where it was quite. The ride over was very pleasant. He had a chance to talk with his new companion Jessalyn and got to know more about her and her work in the theater. She seemed to be very helpful on this trip, in fact her and Daniel's knowledge of theater and opera together, made him feel like the weak link in the group. The plane had been nice and relaxing compared to their arrival. He was tired from the time change and every thing around him was loud, bright and rude.  
Dan gave him a pat on the shoulder than took the strap of his messenger bag and pushed it up higher on his shoulder. "Thanks" Tony said sleepily.

"Don't give up on me now, Tony. The opera was suppose to be sending a guide. She'll be meeting us any moment now." Tony had no clue how his friends remain so enthusiastic, especially since he had been the one who slept the lest on the trip. After a very long wait through customs and security, they where finally released into the commercial part of the airport. Daniel rushed down the long hallways at a mile and minute and he and Jess had to struggle just to keep up with him. "Keep an eye out for our guide." He called back. "I hope she didn't leave because we caught held up so long."

Surprising, Tony spotted her first, a young woman in the crowd holding a sign that simply said "Wellion University Group" She looked more like a Hollywood starlet than a local Parisian. She had medium length bright, and blond hair with was teased into many tight curls. Her face was round and pale with accents of makeup on her lips and eyes. And she was dressed in the height of fashion in a very cute skirt outfit. Tony tapped Dan on the shoulder, and when his friend turned to ask him, he simply pointed at the girl holding the sign. He saw his friend's eyes widen like his had been noticing the stranger's apparent beauty. Jess had also spotted her and walked up first to make introductions.

"Hi, we've from Wellion. I take it you're the tour guide. I'm Jessalyn Greene" The girl nodded. "Yes the management sent me to pick you up from the airport." She noticed Tony and Daniel they approached.

"Bonjour, my name is Claudine Bruyere." "Pleasure to meet your Claudine." Tony said as he bent low to shake her hand.

"Me too." Chimed in Daniel copying Tony's movements. They stood there starring at their lovely hostess for along time. Then Tony began to wonder why she wasn't saying anything back. He glanced at Dan, who seem too enchanted with Claudine, then he looked over to Jess who kept making a gesture with her head trying to tell him something. Then it hit him. They didn't say their names.

Jess sighed. "This is Tony Candom, and Daniel Payne. Mr. Payne is the leader of our trip and is anxious to publish his study of his findings here." She offered introduction them both. Tony jabbed Daniel in the ribs, both feeling ridiculous for gawking so long at Claudine.

"Well now that introductions are over, there is a cab waiting outside." Claudine announced leading the way.

There they were, standing across the Avenue Opera, starring at the majestic site before them. Crowds of people past by unnoticed, as if they didn't care under the shadow of what moment loomed over them. Daniel didn't bother helping unpack the luggage as he and Tony starred longingly at the Paris Opera house. Each column of marble glistened in the sunlight. Jess snatched a bag off the top of the luggage rack and threw it at Dan's chest jokingly. "Looks like if you two stand there any longer, you are going to melt into a puddle. I'll have to carry you around for the rest of the trip."

Together they gathered the luggage from the taxi, paid the driver and made their way across the street into the famed building. Now even Jessalyn had to gasp in front of the sight before them. The main stairwell was absolutely stunning, shining with peach colored marble and gold statues. Tony dropped his bags and ran over to one of the rails, stroking it tenderly. The group watched him as he tenderly caresses the stone. "Have you ever seen such masterfully craftsmanship?" he asked out loud.

Claudine gave a small giggle. "Well I do work here. Come I'll get someone to gather your bags if you leave them here, and we can go on a tour of the opera."

"That's sounds like a wonderful idea. Lead the way Mademoiselle Bruyere." Daniel said encouraging. They started to walk through the large corridors as the three Americans continued to gaze in wonder at the sheer beautiful presence of the place. Claudine walked by with a brisk pace, unaware at her guests and they frequently had to hurray their step to keep up with her. She pointed out a large double door on their left.

"That is our library, it contains a very extensive collection of music and works of opera."

"Thank you miss but we are not exactly here to study opera." Dan chimed in trying to strike up conversation. "Do you know the reason we came?"

Without missing a beat, Claudine replied. "Yes you are here to study the history of this opera. We have many book on that subject too if you wish to use them." Daniel went to correct her, but received a firm shake of the head from Jess suggesting him not to. Jess had decided that the group real motive on a need to know basis. So far the college and the opera management and security knew. It not if she didn't trust the other workers, she just wasn't sure how they would react. In fact she had been wondering how the employees of the Paris Opera today regarded its infamous ghost legend of long past. Did they still believe in it, or did they put up with it just to please tourists? She gathered if the management still had superstitions about the Opera Ghost of any sort, they would have not let them partake in this expedition. But they offered no objection, so she didn't believe it was a problem. But that still didn't answer her question.

They kept walking until they reached a large open hall with many identical doors placed side by side. She approached one of them but before opening she turned to them. "And now my American friends, I'd like to present the auditorium." She pushed on one of the handles and gave a sly look in Daniel's direction. "Brace yourself sir."

Within seconds of opening the double doors and stepping inside, Tony, Daniel and even Jess were running around the empty palace theater like little kids in a candy factory. Tony and Daniel stood in the center admiring the fabulous architecture and massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Jess however ran up to the stage ignoring the workers who sat in the corner taking their break. Her head tilted back as far as if would go, she took in everything she saw, the scenery flying high above their head in the rafters, the blood-red velvet curtains, the perfect sealing of the hardwood stage floor. Claudine followed behind her.

"I take it you like it?" she asked in a sotto voice.

"Like it? It's beyond impressive. It makes the theater back home at Wellion look like it was held together with duct tape and twisty ties." She commented. Claudine took a seat on a discarded hamper that sat on the side of the stage.

"So you are in theater back in the States? What did you do?" Jess took the seat beside her, since she offered no objection.

"Oh a little bit of this a little bit of that. I was pretty much known as a deck chief, you know the person who in charged of moving scenery on stage during the show."

Claudine nodded. "Oh I see. Not many women here have that type of job. It's interesting to met someone like you who does." Jess cast a glance over to the stagehand, all men watching her and Claudine like they were moths dancing about a flame more than just girls talking. She rolled her eyes at Claudine.

"So it would seem. So what about you Claudine, how did you get involved here?" Claudine sighed folding her hands in a ladylike pose over her lap.

"Well I have always loved opera. I'm studying music at the university here in Paris. But the opera was looking for tour guide, and English is my second language, I signed up for the job. The management here is very nice. I even have a small dressing room I can use as a locker since I'm almost working full time." Jess pulled a pack of gum out of her pocket, took a piece and then offered some to Claudine, who politely refused. "But my dream is really to be on stage. I would love to go to America. There seems to be so many opportunities over there, like Broadway. Have you ever been to New York City, Mademoiselle Greene?" Jess starting to chew on the gum, shook her head no. "Well then is this your first time visiting Europe then?" "Yep first time out of the country.

Well I did go to Canada for dinner once." She answered. Jess's attention became directed out at the hundred of seat before her, a sea of maroon, mahogany and gold. She noticed a line of boxes on both side of the wall. She pointed to them. "So I take it those are the opera boxes up there?" she asked.

"Yes those are the grand tier boxes." Claudine replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Jess laughed. "Back home we use the old boxes to put lights and the boards for the sound guys. Do you use them for seats or what?"

"Yes they are house seats there. They always have been." Jess kept staring up at the boxes and not Claudine. Each box was surrounded by a decorative golden frame made of sculptures of gods and goddesses, and across the frame where velvet curtains of deep red concealing the inside. "Why do you ask?" Claudine question.

Suddenly Jess saw something in one of the boxes, something brief across her vision large and black. Then she noticed distinctly the curtain move as if someone of some size had been behind there and have moved along sides, perhaps trying to watch through the cracks. It was so startling that Jess edge up on her seat, her fingernail pushing her up, and the hair on the back of her neck went stiff like the rest of her body. She turned and saw Claudine looking at her confused. Desperately she tried to control of her raspy breathing.

"No reason." She said gasping. She turned to leave but walked right into another person. She gave a startled scream in spite of herself until a strong pair of arms steadied her.

"Mademoiselle! Calm yourself please!" Jess looked up into the face of an older man, tall and strong with sandy blond hair and glasses.

"Jessalyn, this in one of our managers, M. Bernard Ambler." Claudine said to give a rapid introduction.

"How do you do Mademoiselle...Greene I presume?" he said releasing his grip on her for a moment to offer his hand.

"Very well. Forgive me. I was just . . . startled for a moment there." Jess stumbled to think of the right words, feeling ver embarrassed.

"My fault entirely. I should have snuck up on you like that." He apologize. Jess looked him up and down again. From his dress, the way he carried himself and the smooth flow of his speech gave the very distinct impression of Ambler as a true gentleman. She turned to see Tony and Daniel making their way up to them, shaking hands and introduction themselves in turn. Ambler smiled at Daniel. "So you must be the young man everyone been talking about, the student leader. We are so thrilled to have you here, in fact it's all what my staff has been talking about for the past two weeks. Delighted to meet you."

Daniel almost shook in the older man's handshake. "Well I very happy to be here too, sir." Ambler leaned in closer to Dan's ear and whispered so that everyone could still hear him.

"Tell me like what you see so far?"

"Indeed. It's beyond anything I could have imagined, or dreamed." Ambler nodded in agreement.

"Pictures can't do much justice for this building. It truly is a place you have to see to believe." He clasped his hands together. "So I take it Claudine has shown you around so far?" "Yes" Claudine replied.

"We were just looking at the..." she swallowed hard and then looked over at Jessalyn."Private boxes."

"Ah thank you for reminding me Claudine." Ambler announced as if he was just struck by a thought. "As part of the management, we would like to offer you our guests tickets for tomorrow evening's ballet in any private box of your choice."

Daniel perked up. "Any?"

Ambler nodded repeating himself. "Yes any of your choice." Dan gave himself the small satisfaction of a sly grin.

"What is playing tomorrow?" Tony asked

"The Nutcracker, a Christmas staple really." Claudine replied.

Tony arched an eyebrow. "But I thought this was an 'opera' house?"

Ambler butted in. "Yes that is true, but the L'Opera Garnier now a day, is the traditional home for ballets. There is another opera house in Paris that does most of the operas performed in the city." Tony sighed. "Well enough talk." Ambler suggested. "Let show you all to your rooms. You must be tired."


	5. Chapter Four

Opera Ghost

Chapter Four

Jess had to restrain herself from letting her jaw drop to the floor when she saw the room that lay beyond the door. It was huge. Compared to the room that Daniel and Tony had been given, this room made the other one look like a broom closet.

Bernard explained. "You see when we heard you would also be bringing a lady along with your group we had to scramble to put together a new room. This is an old dressing room hardly used anymore. We thought you could also use this as an office space as well as a sleeping quarter." Jess noticed many of Daniel's boxes stacked up in a corner near a large red wood vanity table. She still couldn't get over how wonderful the room looked. Like right out of an old Victorian picture as if they had preserved it just that way. The baseboards were a bright cream color and gold decor hung scattered about the room. A soft inviting bed made up in the corner, white sheets cleanandbegging for an occupant. This did not look at all like a room that had been 'scrambled together'.

Jess stopped in the center of the room, still looking all around her in awe, and gave a low whistle.

"So I take it you like it?" Bernard asked. Jess looked over at the large mirror that stretch from ceiling to floor, a masterpiece in gold and wood work.

"Indeed. I do." She answered nodding.

Claudine pointed to a spot on the wall. "We also have an internet connection and cable hook up for your convince." She said. Jess turned her attention to the place Claudine was referring to and saw two small boxes in the wall with the outlets. In fact they were the only thing that appeared modern in the room. Daniel and Tony came walking by the hallway, and stopped at the open door, noticing her, Claudine and Bernard inside. They poked their heads in.

"Wow Jess nice room!" Daniel commented.

"Thanks but it's also part of your office Dan." She saw him give her a confused look until he saw the boxes in the corner. Now with everyone in the room, Bernard turned to address Daniel.

"Well it is getting rather late, and I have everything prepared so you can meet the staff and have a grand tour tomorrow. But would you need anything else this evening?"

Both Jess and Tony shook their heads. "No I think we'll be fine. I think a good night sleep will cure us of our jet lag."

"Well then I leave you to that." Bernard said nodding. "It was nice to have met all of you. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Paris." He turned and walked out the door.

Claudine went to shake their hands again. "I look forward to spending more time with you all." Daniel's smile got wider at that comment. "There are bathrooms down the hall. And I'll be upstair in the tourist office for a while in case you need anything. It's actually right above this room."

"Thank you." Jess said, glancing over at Dan and Tony. Claudine glided over the door.

"Well then au revoir!"

"Good night" The three of them replied in unison. After she left shutting the door behind them, Tony took a closer look around the room, mostly at Daniel's things. "Dan, you do have a lot of junk here, man." He paused looking down at his wrist watch. "I guess we better start unpacking."

* * *

Dan had just returned from his shower, feeling at the same time very refreshed and very tired. The trip had taken its toll on all of them, and even the simple task of unpacking clothes madehim feel exhausted. He went into his room, disappointed on its size. It was simply two beds, and two dressers in a small room with no windows, while Jess has the luxury of residing in a diva's dressing room. But her room had no windows either and she was sharing it as a part time office.

He sat down on his bed, drying is hair with his towel and pushed aside his laptop that lay next to him so it wouldn't get wet. Tony was already in bed reading a book. There was a knock on the door. Dan reached over to his dresser, grabbing a tee-shirt to slip into before calling "Come on in." The door creaked opened, revealing Jessalyn behind it. "Oh it's you. I want to thank you again for letting me store the media equipment in your room Jess."

Jess leaned on the door frame, the white strap of her tank top moving up her shoulder. "No problem. The TV and stuff are all hooked up and ready to go."

Tony looked up from his book. "Really maybe we could watch a movie?" But when he saw Jess shaking her head in a warning no, he backed off.

"I don't think we need another one of Dan's Phantom movie marathons. Besides I think I can provide the entertainment for the evening." Jess chimed in. The boys started at her for a moment confused.

"How so?" Tony asked

"Oh I do impressions."

"Really?" Dan inquired partly excited.

"Yes like this one." Then she stuck out her chin and made a horrid face, her mouth open trying to drool. More blank stares followed. "Give up? It's you two starring at Claudine." She explained in a tone that let them both know her comment was not made entirely as a joke, as she left the room.

* * *

Even though her body was begging to go to sleep, Jessalyn's mind was not tired yet. It was their first night here in Paris she wanted to explore more. She threw a hoddie and sneakers on over her pajamas and went out to get a better look at the opera house, especially it's backstage area. Surprisingly she noticed how easy it was to move through the dark halls undetected after hours. She had at least expected to find a security camera, but perhaps they assumed anyone who was currently taking resident in the opera, had the right to be any where they want at any given time. So a curious wandering guest didn't seem the cause of much alarm.

Still, the silence was strange. Very unlikely.

Yet she managed to make her way back into the auditorium, still sure that no one saw her, she went directly back toward the stage. She glanced briefly up at the grand tier boxes again, thinking of that afternoon. She was sure she saw something in that box, like someone was watching them and ran away when she noticed something was there. Now Claudine and Ambler probably thought she was a crazy spaz.

The scenery was still in place on stage, and Jess walked among the back drops painted houses and false buildings, as if she was walking through her own private city. The extremely tall ceiling allowed the sets to be so big. Bigger than any she had built and or seen one any other theater. She turned to the empty seat and playfully bowed to them as if she were the grand opera star for only a moment.

Next, she went to examine the pin rail, that controlled all the flying scenery. It was twice as long and three times as high as the one back at her college, with almost forty separate lines sets she guessed. Pulling herself up onto the ones of the ropes she remembered the time her and her theater friends used to play on the ropes of the pin rail, swing back and forth, leaning against them, pretending to be acrobats and enjoying their other silly games. Some of the stronger more cocky boys would attempt to climb up the ropes high into the air, without any safety lines, like dare devils.

She had seen the male stage hands snicker and pointing at her during their tour. She gathered by her odd appearance to them that there weren't many women of her profession in France. Well let them point and laugh. She didn't become the most recommended deck chief in the Wellion Theater department for nothing. And she wasn't a fully enrolled student in the technical department.

But after her brief inspection of the opera's equipment, there was another thing that caught her eye. Even though she knew that it was late and she shouldn't be wandering around any more in place where she wasn't wanted. But she couldn't resist the temptation to see what was concealed in the massive grid above the stage. She headed towards the ladder scaling it in excellent time until she reached the top. She was surprised to find the ladder was clean, not a speck of dust anywhere. She climbed higher and higher feeling giddy almost with each step she took, not looking down to see how high she had climbed, any not caring really. Until she reached the top, stopping only for a moment to tighten the laces on her shoes.

Her shocked turned to awe as she quickly surveyed the endless frames and catwalks. Indeed the stage's ceiling stretched up higher than the grid. The light however had gotten substantiality darker up here, but from the reflection of the clean grey steel from the work lights below, Jessalyn could make here way around without too much strain. The grid had always been her favorite place. It was the perfect place to hide from the world to be alone with your thoughst, yet still be so high up above, you could see the people below and feel bigger then all of them. And they could never tell you were looking down on them. She glided along the steel frame, relishing that feeling. But her curiosity drove her to go even higher.

She made her way to a large spiral staircase that extended high up into the dark ceiling that Jess could not tell where it ended. There was also a sign posted next to the stairs. Jess's French wasn't entirely accurate, but she could make out from the worlds that this must lead to the roof, or maybe to a passage that would lead there eventually. The roof of the Paris opera, she thought. Even though it would be pitch black and cold outside, the thought of seeing Paris from the rooftop at night, drove her to take the chance. Glancing around one more time, she turned and grasped the railing.

And was suddenly knocked down to her feet but what she could only describe as a heavy wind. And it was freezing. She landed several feet away from the base of the stair she was ready to climb and her body refused to move. It was as if in one moment she had been struck, she had been literally chilled to the bone. Her whole being convulsedand shivers and her teeth chattered wildly. It was a challenge for her to roll back to her feet and only there all she could do was sit hugging her knees trying to keep warm. The cold wind was still around blowing furiously through her hair, and it's icy blast frosting her skin. It was if she had been left in a snow storm with nothing on, the layers of clothes she had on prove nothing against the cold. She sat there stunned, wanting to call out for help but not sure she would be heard or if she could even make the sound

Then as soon as if had came, the wind died out leaving the opera house again silent as the grave. Jess looked at her fingers which were red and sore as if they had already become frost bitten. She glanced around the semi-darkness confused. _What the_ _hell just happened?_ That wind or whatever it was had appeared out of nowhere and knocked her cold. She struggled to stand up, her body aching as her glanced returned to the stairs to the roof. It was as if someone or something did not want her to go up to the roof. She shook her head trying to think straight and agreed that she was just letting her imagination get carried away.

A sudden thud echoed down below, as if someone had kicked a can on stage. It was then followed by a low muttering sound, as Jess noticed the clean white beam of a flashlight dancing across the stage floor. Crouching up against the stone way but still able to see, she peered down between the crack to see what was happening.

"Anyone there. Hello!" came cracking dry voice, as a man, stout and heavy wander on stage. She assumed it was some sort of watchman. He glanced around shining his flashlight back and forth. "Who is there?" He challenged to the empty auditorium. Jess prayed silently to herself that he would not point his light up at the ceiling. He gave a small grunt and Jess watched him bring a flask to his lips. Satisfied that no one was around, he turned and left. Jessalyn put a hand over her chest to steady the pounding of her heart. That was a close on she thought. When the night watchman finally was out of sight, Jessalyn followed, returning to her room before she stirred up more trouble that night.

* * *

A/N: So sorry about the mix-up between the two first chapters. I must have been either very blind or very stupid not to notice it. slaps wrists my bad. Anyway, to come clean I have to say I have never been to the Paris Opera House and all my research on the place comes from books, pictures and the rest I have to leave to the imagination. But I do however work in a theater so I do know what I'm talking about in the backstage area. Thanks for the reviews. Be on the look out for a familiar stranger in the next chapter 


	6. Chapter Five

Opera Ghost  
Chapter Five

Daniel came into Jessalyn's room early the next morning, knocking on her door. Fortunately she was already dressed and ready to start the day. She, Dan and Tony were invited to breakfast with the managers and then would have a more detailed grand tour of the opera house. They also had to get their tickets for that evening performance.

Jess opened the door. "I'm ready.' She said cheerfully. "Let's get something to eat." The group, soon joined by Claudine who was already starting her work running tours that day, made their way through the hallway, up closer to the ground floor. Jess had decided not to tell Daniel or Tony about what she had done last night, or what she thought she saw. But the memories of it still haunted her, the icy cold wind, the strange movement in the tier box. It all seemed as if it were planned to happen. She even then entertained the notion that someone at the opera was spying on them, not wanting them to explore any further in the opera or into any matters of the fabled phantom.

She could not have been more correct. For as the group slowly strolled off to breakfast in the manager's reception room, a shadow followed closely behind them.

* * *

He stayed hidden between the large marble sculptures of angels and warriors, almost invisible in the concealing darkness behind them. He watched carefully their every move, hung onto every world of their conversation, harmless as it was.

But these people were not harmless. They were trespassers and they meant nothing but trouble to him. The young man, short but still apparently high in his self confidant seemed the greatest trouble of all. His very manners annoyed him, and the sheer fact that this American thought he could travel into his domain to find the Opera Ghost, was almost laughable as it was stupid. Still, the young man remined him of someone very familiar.

The other gentleman next to him, the tall dark one was no worst and at the same time no better. Apparently he considered himself an expert on this building's particular fashion. Well little did he know. Hopefully if he kept his mouth shut and did not follow his cocky companion's actions, he may remain safe and unharmed for the rest of his trip here in Paris.

The young woman, an employee of the opera, he saw not that much of a threat in her. But she was native and perhaps might disclose some inside information that would have best remained silent. Either way as he saw them flaunting down the corridors as if they owned the place, he regarded them all as pests. Obstacles he thought he had rid himself of long, long time ago.

With the exception of the quite and yet adventurous Jessalyn Greene. Quite a fitting name for a certain woman of her character. She had drawn most of his attention ever since yesterday when the group had first arrived at the opera house, after he had vowed to himself never to leave his sanctuary to wander in the upper world again. But talking of "invaders" into his realm through the gossip he heard, drew him away. And now he found himself watching her every move.

Yet she was still a puzzle to him. Yes, her hair was long, blond and beautiful, even being a shade darker. Her eyes were still a dazzling sea blue, her voice similar, her sweet curious smile to be compared to no one. But she had changed, he noticed now she was much stronger, in her bravery and her will, then when he had once known her so many years ago. She had even dared to wander to the opera house alone, and at night with not even a match to light her way.

He had seen her from Box Five when she had first set foot on the stage, and fled the moment he noticed her eyes had turned in her direction. But she had returned and he watched her play and run backstage as if she were a monkey, without a care if anyone saw or heard her. Even climbing the high ladder that led to the catwalks and beyond. He would have never expected such behavior out her before.Yet she had stopped for a moment, bowed and blew a kiss to the imaginary audience, as if she belonged there on that stage, and all Paris was applauding her mere presence. That gave him hope. Hope that maybe she still remembered.

He stayed watching the group, all of them oblivious to his presence as they finally made their way into the managers' office. Disappointment creased his brow as the door slammed behind them. Ambler and Delauney were amateurs at best, and could no more manage a historical opera house than a circus. They had made poor selections of the season even if they were only ballets to please the public. They had not done a very good job of keeping up the appearance of the place and it seemed the resplendence the opera had in the golden age died a little before him each day. Security was also downsized, which was an annoyance and a blessing to him. They had resorted to hiring drunks as watch man, and relied on their staff to keep an "eye out on things" as it where. Perhaps they didn't think an opera house was not any place that would be raided by anyone of interest. _How wrong they were. How quickly they had all forgotten._

So much the better, but the time had come once again for him to control the opera as he once had. He didn't have to make everyone afraid of him, though fear had its advantages. He just had to make them believe.

Make her believe again.

* * *

The group had enjoyed a wonderful breakfast of breads and muffins, with tea and coffee to drink. They made small talk with the managers as best they could, including making introduction with the co-manager of the opera, Lucas Delauney. Claudine had to excuse herself early to return to work, but Delauney offered to give the grand tour of the opera after they had all had their fill at breakfast.

As they past corridors after staircases, each site seemed more spectacular than the next, and Delauney explained the history of each item as best he could. Paintings surely worth thousands of dollars hung in the hallways. Pictures of opera stars, early photographs of great concerts and operas adorned each nook and cranny giving visitors something new everywhere they turned. Jess stopped in front of a painting of the great diva, Dame Nellie Melba, admiring its art and craftsmanship.

"It must cost a fortune to keep this place restored and clean as it is." She remarked.

Delauney gave a small chuckle. "Trust me mademoiselle it is." He played with the cuffs of his shirt. "In fact there has been talk among the Academy of Music and the tourist board of actually renovating this entire opera house. Not just the stage but the decor everywhere." He added.

Jessalyn's face dropped. "Horrible. Why would anyone want to change this place? It should be left as it is, it's part of history."

"Trust me mademoiselle, it is not my decision nor to I agree with it. They just think a more modern looking building would appeal to more tourism."

"Well they are wrong." Daniel added finally decided to join in."Besides there will always be a main attraction certain tourists will always come see." He commented trying to sound cool and sly.

"You mean the Phantom?" Delauney asked bluntly, shattering Daniel's efforts. "Yes we do have many of those. They can be rather pesky but they do bring an unusual twist to this business." They turned a corner, walking down another extended long corridor. Jess looked around at how similar this hall was from the previous one and imagine one could get lost in this building very easily.

"So sir, you are telling me you don't believe?" Dan asked sounding shocked.

"In that old ghost story? No. Pure rubbish if you ask me." Delauney relied, as Dan took a step back from him, his head hung low. "But business is business, so if your research in a success M. Payne, we might be able to keep this haunted house the way it is a little longer."

Delauney walked further ahead of them, as Tony stopped trying to comfort Dan in his defeat of pride. If there was one thing Daniel hated, it was not being believed. Professors and students alike had called his dreams nonsense before, but it didn't matter now. He was here in Paris ready to prove them all wrong. "It's okay Dan. Just think, the entire tourist revenue of the Paris Opera House is resting on the success of your study. Think of when its gets published." Tony offered.

Daniel managed to crack a smile. "So in a way the fate of the opera house rests on me?"

Tony nodded. "Guess so. Good luck."

* * *

After their almost two hour tour all about the opera house, their guide Lucas Delauney had to excuse himself to return to his work. The group explored and wandered about some more, following strange stairs when they came to them, not carrying where they lead to. Most of the time they landed in a dead end or wandering in a circle. They stopped by the tourist office to see Claudine, before decided to finally go to the box office and chose a seat for that night's performance.

Daniel approached the worker inside on of the ticket booths in the lobby. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms on the counter.

"Ah . . . _Bonjour. Mes aims et moi_ . . . " he started.

The woman behind the glass looked up and gave a quirky smile at Daniel's feeble French. "It's all right Monsieur. I can speak English. How may I help you?" Dan manage to crack a sheepish grin to hide his embarrassment even though he could hear Jess and Tony snickering behind him.

"Well then. My friends and I are on the research team and the management decided..."

"Oh yes the American students." The attendant exclaimed. "Yes M. Ambler informed us to give you a complementary box seat." She pushed out form under the glass, a plastic-covered paper, with the location of the seats in the house. "You can look over this if she like." She explained indicating the chart. "The grand tier boxes are labeled in red."

Daniel rested a hand over the chart, not even bothering looking at it. "No thanks. We've already made up our mind. We'll take Box Five."

Only a slight flinch in the attendant's dark eyes as she stared at him gave any hint that she was startled by his answer. "I'm sorry Monsieur, but I'm afraid I cannot arrange that for you." She said steadily with a colder tone now in her voice.

Jess came up behind him. "Perhaps it's already taken by a season subscriber Dan." She offered as the most logical answer.

Dan whispered to her. "But Ambler said we could sit in any box we wanted." She could see from the upset look in his eyes that he was intent on securing a seat in the Phantom's private box. He turned back to the attendant, trying to be cheerful. "But why not? I mean, I've heard it's the best seat in the house."

The woman raised her hand in front of her in an almost defensive gesture. "I'm sorry, but that box is not open to the public."

"Why?" Daniel questioned, all politeness gone from his tone.

"It is currently being renovated."She replied. The last excuse had even raised suspicions in Jess' mind.

"Renovations?" she inquired.

The attendant turned to address her, the most serious look on her face that Jess had ever seen.

"Yes, that box has had an asbestos problem for many years and we have decided to remove it." She informed them

* * *

Behind them, the shadow watched as they where finally turned away in disappointment. He smiled. _Well at least some rules were still being enforced._


	7. Chapter Six

Opera Ghost

Chapter Six

The evening of the opera finally came. Daniel had begrudging accepted Box 11 which was across the auditorium from Box 5. Jess felt very much out of place among the other people gathered to see the opera. Dan and Tony had both dressed in suits and ties, the best clothes they had packed for the trip. Jess hadn't counted on attending many social events while they were here, so she only had a plain green blouse and black dress pants. The only thing that came close to dress shoes were a pair of sandals, which where now pinching her feet. As they all sat down in the box, looking through their programs, Jess debated removing her shoes when the show started and the lights went down. There were still a few minutes before the curtain came up when they arrived, so they tried to kill some time. Tony talked to Jess about the period decor enclosing them pointing at various examples. The opera to Tony was like being in a castle, totally in a different world because of its beauty.

Daniel entertained himself by looking at the masses below in the stalls, and those to his side in the balcony. From the looks of it, there didn't appear to be a bad seat in the house, or an empty one for that matter. The place was crowding with people and frantic ushers trying to get them seated before the show started. Couples, old and young and also many parents with children filled rows of seats one after another. It seemed that the opera house could fit more people into it than a sport stadium, but yet slowly it filled up to Jess' amazement. Daniel was content, he loved "people watching" as he had described it to Jessalyn once.

The lights started to dim. Jess had only being in an opera house twice in her life, not counting now. Once when her mother took her when she was only ten, and then on a date with an old boyfriend back when she was still in high school. Jess' mom was the one parent who taught her the love of the arts, but she was fonder of the ballet, so Jess had seen many of them over the years due to her mother having season tickets. She had seen "The Nutcracker" once before, and despite some people thinking the ballet as campy or just a kid show, she still enjoyed it. And Tchaikovsky was one of her favorite composers personally.

But another thing grabbed her attention. All the box seats on their side of the auditorium where they sat were full of people due to the sold out show. Across them all the boxes were also packed with as many people they could hold. Except one. A solitary grand tier box rested untouched, it's rich blood red curtains remained closed. She tried to get as good look as possible despite the low light. She was now sure that this box was the one she had seen the strange movement the day they had arrived.

So this must be Box Five, she mused. The curiosity of the empty box teased at the back of her mind through the entire first act. If indeed the box was having asbestos removal done on the inside, it wasn't being properly contained. The boxes on either side of it were full of people, a simple curtain no matter how thick could not stop the dust from spreading to them. In fact the curtain would only gather more dust and trapped inside the fabric it would be an even greater health risk. She had seen asbestos removal done in theaters and other places she worked. It was very hazardous and done under the strictest of guidelines.

Then of course the box could have already had the problem taken care of. But if it was safe enough to have other people sitting near it, why wasn't it safe to be inside it. Perhaps they had to refurnished it?

_But then of course there could be no renovations at all._

The mangers stopped by their seats during the intermission, chatting about how the show was going so far. Jess stepped out into the lobby full of people trying to find a drinking fountain before she returned for the next act.

But the question of the Phantom's box stilled pulled at her mind.

* * *

The ballet ended and the amphitheater emptied quickly, but the boys were still chatting away with Ambler and Delauney, well after everyone had gone. The mangers ended up inviting them out for a drink.

"What do you say, Jess?" Dan asked. "You up for a couple?" She turned to them. While the main concept sounded agreeable, the others seemed so deep into their conversation, Jess knew she might just end up sitting alone, ignored. She shook her head.

"No but thank you. I'm kinda of tired anyway." She lied. They left and Jess wandered around the outside of the theater, examining each door, entrance and hallway around the perimeter. The old gas lamps had been now fitted with electrical lights casting a soft glow.

Until she finally found it. Box Five.

The outside seemed no different then the one they had sat in. Just a wooden door with the same gold and red sign, covered with a thin layer of dust. She brushed it aside to read what it said. "Boxe Cinq." She looked around, and there didn't seem to be any ushers or other employees about. Besides Ambler had signed laminated three by five cards for her and the rest of the group as sort of makeshift backstage passes allowing them unlimited access to the opera house. So she had clearance in case anyone caught her sneaking around. Seeing that the coast was clear, she put her hand on the door knob slowing, guessing most likely that it would be locked.

But it wasn't as she felt the knob slowly turn underneath the pressure of her hand. It creaked open and Jess held her breath just in case there was actual asbestos dust. Without turning back, she quickly stepped inside.

It looked no different inside than out. Just the same decor, plush red seats as the other boxes. She examined it, seeing no trace of any debris or dust from any kind of renovations. In fact the only dust around the area just seemed to be left over from the box never being used, from neglect. A scowl crossed over her face as she looked out from the box to the empty auditorium. It was a wonderful view of the stage indeed. With a sigh she sank back into one of the chairs. The company had lied to them about Box Five. And not very a good lie at that. She watched as the lights around the stage and the stalls clicked off one by one. She decided it would be best to leave before she was caught in the dark. Until she noticed something peculiar.

The seat next to her, the one closest to the stage was not covered in the layer of dust like the other chairs. It's stood there clean and polished. She glanced behind her at the other two chairs just to be sure than the back of her chair. Everything in the box was dusty except for that chair. She leaned over to get a closer look and saw in plain sight lying on the seat cushion a stunning red rose. It had a very long steam which was covered in some sort of black silk ribbon. The petals were fresh and blooming, they even appeared to have tiny drops of dew on them. _Who could have left this here?_

Perhaps this box had been reserved for someone else?

She reached down to pick it up. She hoped no one knew that it was here and didn't think anyone would mine her having it. Finders' keepers she thought, and besides it was such a pretty rose. She reached down to pick it up, trying to be careful not to touch the thorns. But the back of her hand brushed against the seat of the chair, and she jerked away pulling the flower in her grasp.

The seat was warm, as if someone had just been sitting in it. Warm like someone had just gotten up from that seat before she picked the rose. But she was alone in the box. She jumped up out of her seat in shocked. She had to be imagined things again, like the cold wind from last night. But she was really never the person to see things that weren't real or make up stories. She leaned against the wooden pillar in the back of the box, taking many long slow breaths to calm herself down. Perhaps it was this whole trip and all Daniel's talk of the Phantom that was causing her to be so jumpy. She felt like she was seeing ghosts around every corner, and she had thought herself to be a more sensible and rooted person than that.

But she couldn't have imagined everything. The rose in her hand was very real. She slowly walked back to the seat again, pressing her hand into the cushion. Still Warm in fact now it seemed even warmer. She sighed "I must be losing my mind" she whispered. In frustration she headed to the door, the lights of the theater fading dimmer with each passing second. Venting her confusion, she childishly slammed her fist on the wooden column.

It echoed back from her impact with a loud resonating _hallow _sound.

She paused knocked on it again. Hallow.

It was hallowed inside.

* * *

After her small adventure to Box Five, Jessalyn decided a nice shower would relax her, and settle her nerves. She stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her torso and then threw her bathrobe over that. She thought going back to her room, how foolish she must have looked walking through the halls of the opera house in her bathrobe, shower basket, and flip-flops.

She went to turn the corner, when she heard a loud mumbling noise in front of her. She stopped and noticed a shadow starting to block out the light from the next hallway. It was a figure of a man, coming toward her. He came closer and Jess tried to squeeze by him, embarrassed. But he shot out a hand grabbing her forearm.

"Hey! Excuse you!" She shouted, trying to free herself, to no avail. She could see him clearer now. It was the night watchman who had almost caught her last night. She could now smell the alcohol on his breath and see clearly the lust in his eyes. He didn't speak, he just starred at her, breathing heavily. Jess' heart skipped a beat and she frantically tried to get away. But he was much stronger and pulled her closer, mumbling something in French that she couldn't make out.

Realizing she had a weapon to her advantage, she swung her shower caddy around, hitting her assailant in the eye. He screamed, letting go of her to hold his injured eye. A bottle of shampoo hit the wall and broke spilling soap on the both of them, even getting in Jess's hair and eyes. She tried to brush away the stinging pain. The man was still blocking her path to her room, so she turned around darting the in other direction.

Panting heavily as she ran, she headed into the darkness, not having any clue where she was going. Even over the obnoxious sound of her flip-flop clacking on the floor, she could tell the man was still was still hot on her trail. She ran blindly in the opposite direction until she realized what was up ahead. The lights at the end of the hallway were growing darker not brighter. Soon she would be running around in total darkness in a place she barely knew. One of her flip flops fell off her foot, and she kicked the other one off as well, thanking God that the floor still beneath her was carpet. Down deeper into the dark hallway, passing down after door. She dared not stop to try and see if they were open.

"Dan! Tony! Please somebody help me!" She cried loudly only to hear it echoing back to her. Then the darkness surrounded her and she could no longer see. She stopped running for only a moment, praying that he had lost her. Until she heard a faint click and the beam of a flashlight illuminated her. She wanted to scream, but only gasped as the light grew closer. _Why was he_ _doing this?_ Then she noticed she was cornered, up against something, and the distance lights was just enough to show her door handles. She threw them opened, and ran inside.

Realized she noticed she was in the chorus' green room, a spot Claudine had showed them on their tour. A set of identical staircases, each on opposite sides of the room, leading up to the stage. The floor now was hard cement and it was freezing against her feet. Her wet hair fell in front of her face, clinging to her neck and forehead and she hastily brushed it aside. Hearing her assailant coming closer outside the door, she darted up the stairs on the left side. The towel she had wrapped around herself had started to slip down, so she took it off from under her bathrobe and discarded it. It had been slowing her down. Relentlessly each bare foot pounded on the staircase, even those she tried to not make so much noise. She finally reached the back stage, and heard nothing but silence. Then she had an idea.

She made her way across the back of the stage, as quietly and quickly as possible. The other staircase that lead down back to the dressing room was on the other side of the stage. If the man followed her up the stairs onto the stage, hopefully Jess would have the chance to avoid him, and slip back down to the green room, while he searched for her.

She tiptoed back down the other staircase hearing the other man's footsteps below her. She descended the steps just enough to see him run up the other stairs after her. She smiled in relief and at her own cleverness. She would wait just a moment before running back to her room, locking the door, and calling the police. Hearing the noise diminish, she took another step down.

And then Jessalyn froze when she saw another figure, approaching the opposite stairs. He was tall, dressed all in black, with what appeared to be a large evening cloak. It covered him like a pair of black wings, flowing with each step. She stopped dead in her tracks and a small gasp escaped her breath. Then she immediately wished she hadn't, for the shadow turned to face where the sound had come from. She wasn't sure if he could actually see her, but Jessalyn felt as if his eyes were burning into her.

For the only part of his dark face she could make out were his glowing yellow eyes.

She took a step back, then another. Her heart pounded so loud against her chest, probably causing more noise than she wanted. Then Jess felt someone grab her from behind and drag her backward. Now she couldn't help but scream and kick. The man who had been following her, now had a firm grip on her arms, holding fast to the thin material of her bathrobe. In moments he had her pinned on the hard wood stage floor, crushing her with his heavy body.

"Stop! Please!" She begged, but he threw a dirty hand over her mouth. Her muffled screams were lost and she could only watch as his lustful gaze moved up and down her body. Jess fought back as best she could, but only found she had succeeded in wiggling part of her robe off.

He laughed, the scent of hard liquor pouring our form his breath. He grabbed her left breast and squeezed it hard. As the sharp pain coursed through her, tore leaked from under her eyes in shame of what was happening to her. More laughter followed as he moved closer.

Then suddenly she felt his entire weight lifted off her body. She opened her eyes in shock, but only received a hard kick in her side which caused her to roll on her side a few feet away. She hit her head against the floor and dizziness clogged her vision. Everything inside her body screamed for her to get up and run away, but her head ached so much she could a barley move it. In one last effort she turned her head to the side to see what was happening. The stage was still relatively dark, but she saw no one in sight. She could taste the blood running from her lips from where she fell and bit them.

She heard a scream that wasn't hers. The man who had tried to rape her had dropped his flashlight, and Jess watched as he was lifted up into the air. It seemed as if an invisible hand was strangling him. He struggled like a worm just placed on a fisherman's hook. The flashlight spun about on the floor as a result of it's falling, finally resting its beam on the man. And then Jess could see that the dark figure from the stairwell was holding the other man by the neck. He stood there silent as his victim squirmed in his grasp, not even showing any sign of weakness, considering he was holding the entire weight of the other man with one hand.

Something flashed in the darkness, the blade of a knife. Jess watched in horror as she saw the blade of the knife, disappeared into her attacker's chest, and rip upwards. The horrible sound of flesh tearing echoed in her ears. So terrible that she tried to cover her ears to drown out the noise of the man's deathly scream. She shut her eyes unable to watch, but then felt the vibration of the floor as the man's body was dropped to the ground.

Immediately, she heard more footsteps, moving closer and closer. Jess curled up in the fetal position as if it was the only defense she could muster. She felt more helpless tears sneak from beneath her closed eyelids. A hand grabbed her shoulders and turned her on her back. Stunned she opened her eyes, looking up.

The pair of yellow eyes stared back at her.

Then her world faded into endless night.

A/N: As you can see the rating has been pushed up to PG-13 for intense situations. It is after all a murder mystery. Again I have never been to Paris or been in Box Five. I've seen many pictures from other phans and am also basing my account on Leroux's novel (accounting for why the pillar in Box Five is hallow hint hint)

Also I've never been backstage, but I got the idea for the whole chase scene from working in the theater where I attend school. Just playing around in the stairs one day before a show and then it hit me, wow what a great place to have a chase. A twisted game of hide and go seek as it were.

Anyway, addressing the point of my...incurable grammar and spelling. I am dyslexia and have been so for the past nine years of my life. Sadly I've not had any proper treatment or tutoring, so I've been working it out myself. I'm also a self-taught writer, considering many of my teachers in grade school never taught I could do any sort of decent creative writing due to my learning disability. So I have been using spell check, and grammar check on my Word Perfect, as well as reading it over many times, even out louder. Believe me, I'm trying my best and not trying to make excuse for myself. Bear with me, as I make the best effort I can to correct all my technical errors. Thanks for the helpful reviews. Sorry for the cliffhanger and the stereotypical horror film chase scene. -Punjabchild


	8. Chapter Seven

Opera Ghost

Chapter Seven

At least she could be thankful that she wasn't completely numb and helpless. She could feel the tips of her fingers, and she stretched out her hand and tried to feel about her. But she kept her eyes shut. She wasn't sure what had happen and she hoped her face wasn't bruised. Because that is what it felt like. Her eyelids were heavy as if someone had placed heavy rock on them. In fact her entire face felt smashed. _God what had happened to her?_ Probing about, she knew that she was on her side and not the side she had received a kick in the gut to. A taunting pain swelled beneath the area of her rib cage and something cold and wet had been placed on it.

Jessalyn knew she would have to use her sense of touch to "see" what had happened for the time being. Her wet hair had been pushed away and rested behind her neck. She was lying on something soft, not hard like the stage floor and someone had placed a blanket over her legs. She still was wearing her bathrobe, thank God. Jess' whole body still tingled all over as if all her limbs had fallen asleep. She wished she could open her eyes, but felt that it would hurt beyond belief if she did. The air around her was muggy and then Jess heard the sound of a match being lit and the smell of a burning wick. She tried in vain to find some movement in her left hand and finally succeeded in moving it toward her face, to feel the damage. But in mid air before she reached the tip of her nose, another hand grabbed hers'. She let out a gasp, keeping her eyes still shut. The other hand enclosed hers and gently laid hers back down. The hand was covered in a soft leather like that of a glove. Jess hoped that whoever owned this hand was here to help, not harm her.

"Be still. You have been hurt. You must rest." A solemn whisper instructed her. She gasped agin not only at the presence of the voice, but at its rich beautiful sound. It was deep but not a bass' more of a rich tenor clipped with an edge of intensity. It seemed the voice of a god, so natural and at the same time being dynamic. She could now sense the presence of the person in the room with her, and he was very close. "Your eyes and head will feel quite dizzy from the medicine I gave you." He informed her.

Jess shifted her shoulders feeling a sharp pain in her side. She cringed groping about to find the wounded area. So many question burned in her mind. "Where am I?" she managed to ask. "Who are you?"

"You are safe back in your room. In answer to your other question, I cannot tell you at this time." For all the beauty in this stranger's voice, it seemed uncertain to Jess' ears as if the person who was addressing her was extremely shy and not used to talking to people.

"Sir, I don't really care what your name is at this time, but I think I have the right to know where you are."

"I'm right here, beside you." A whisper came in her ear. She was surprised how close he actually was to her. She felt blindly until her hand came in contact with something warm. A shoulder which she felt stiffen under her touch. She moved her hand across the back of the stranger's shoulders, noticing the texture of the coat he wore. Her fingers came in contact with thick strands of hair and she twisted it about in blind fascination. Again she felt him shudder and then pull away.

"Please, mademoiselle." He whispered, a pleading yet harsh request. Jess pulled back as if she had burned himself.

"Can I open my eyes?" she inquired.

"It might be taxing to see anything through them." He said. But never the lest she opened them, she wanted to see him. She could only see shapes, the red of the bed sheets, the white of her robe, the light from what had to be a candles and darkness above her. Now she wished she had just kept her eyes closed. She pulled her hand down to her face, to get a good look. She could make out white bandages and strips of medical tape around her fingers. _How did that happen?_ "You took a nasty fall. Your face might fell sore, but there shouldn't be any bruising." He explained answering her unasked question of how bad it was. "I had to apply some cold compress to your hip." He placed a hand on her side indicating the cold cloth resting on her skin. "If you would pardon me for that." Jess bit her lip, now uncomfortable at the knowledge that and unknown stranger had come in close contact with her naked skin. She could understand from his voice that he had meant no menace by his actions. In fact he was atoning for them.

"But my hand . . . " she started.

"A great number splinters. I'm afraid. And I'll be needing to take the rest out of your other hand." He picked up her hand. "If you would permit me?" Jess nodded.

"I'm going to shut my eyes again." She said. "I am really dizzy."

"Do as you see a fit mademoiselle. You are in no danger here with me." The soft leather caressed against her palm. A cloth of wet hot water was placed of her hand, and Jessalyn savored its healing sensation. A pair of tweezers touched her index finger and Jess winced as a long splinter was extracted from it. The metal of the tweezers where slightly warm, which may have been from being sterilized in the flame of a candle. The stranger's hand rested on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine. The pain is necessary, I suppose." She answered in reply to his unspoken concern. He continued to pull splinters from her fingers and palms until her hand was free of stray wood. Quickly he moved on, wrapping her sore wounds with gauze and securing them. She rested there, disappointed that she couldn't look at the face of her apparent rescuer. "Thank you." She whispered. "You are very kind."

"Well, what kind of person would be if I had left you left?" he replied with a dry chuckle. Jess managed a smile. She liked this man's laugh. It was warm and genuine.

"I like your laugh." She weakly remarked.

He seemed shocked by her compliment. "Thank you, no one has ever told me that before." And then it struck Jess how personal she was becoming with this stranger. She immediately changed the subject.

"But how did you find me? How did you know to bring me here?" she asked. He paused for a moment, and she could even hear him holding his breath.

"I heard you cry for help, that's all. Enough question you should be resting." He instructed.

"But I am fine really." She protested.

Again he chuckled. "You are not a very good liar, mademoiselle." He folded her hand over her chest. "Can I get you anything else?"

"I would like maybe some water to drink, if that not too much?"

"Not at all." Then Jessalyn felt a strong pair of hands wrapped under her back and lift her up. She opened her eyes on instinct, but her vision hadn't gotten any better. She now relaxed back in the man's powerful sturdy embrace. She could smell the strong scent of his musk and other perfumes only associated to males. Jess saw the glass of water coming to her lips and she drank it in, the cold liquid was a taste of relief. The man cradled her back and head as she drank, before setting the glass down and gently laying her on the bed so she faced the ceiling. Jess' body tingled from his unexpected touch. The blanket was pulled over the rest of her body, all the way up to her neck. A soft cloth which could only be a handkerchief came to her chin to wipe away some of the water that had dripped over. "I have to leave now, will you be all right?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I suppose I'll be okay if I have someone like you watching over me." She felt his presence slip away from her. She had to ask once more before he left. "Please, tell me who you are? At least your name if nothing else."

He paused, sighing heavily. "I told you mademoiselle, I cannot tell you those things now. You will know in time."

She reached out her hand not feeling him beside her anymore. "Then I take it that I will see you again."

"Perhaps, mademoiselle. Perhaps." He said.

The light of the candle was blown out and Jessalyn remembered noting after that.

A resounding knock on her door woke her the next morning. Jessalyn moaned and pulled the blanket around her before waddling across the room to answer the door. The rose she had found in Box Five was still where she put in on her dresser. But no trace of her stranger rescuer. Her head throbbed and she wondered if she had dreamed up the whole thing.

But the bandages of her fingers as she placed them on the door handle, assured her it was not a dream. "Jess? It's Daniel? Are you awake yet?" she greeted Dan as she opened the door with a groggy eyed stare. He looked at her concerned. "I guess not." He said with a lopsided grin, then starred at her concerned. "Jesus you look terrible, Jess. Are you okay?"

Jessalyn hid her bandaged hands under the folds of the blanket. "No, I just . . . didn't get much sleep last night?" She lied.

"Oh well, Claudine brought us done some coffee. Would you like some?" he held up his hands showing to coffee cups with lids, one in each hand.

She smiled warmly. "That sounds nice. Come on in." Dan walked inside and set one of the cups down on the dresser. He spotted the rose lying there.

"Hey, pretty rose. Where did you get it?" Dan asked. Jess took a seat on her bed, wrapping the blanket tighter around her.

"Oh I was wondering around last night and just found it." Dan took a seat at the computer desk and started up the machine. Jess waited until he turned away before taking her cup of coffee off the dresser and sipped it slowly. "So how was your night?" she asked causally.

"Oh it was fine. Thankfully we didn't have that much to drink." He said with a laugh. "How about you?"

"Uneventful" she said with a sigh, taking another drink of coffee. She had decided not to tell Daniel or Tony, or anyone for that matter about what had happened to her, due to the bizarre circumstances surrounding it. Perhaps no one who find out. Daniel scrolled down his e-mail page, glancing at his messages.

"I was thinking that perhaps we could do some more exploring today. Possibly go down into the cellars." He asked facing the computer screen rather than addressing her directly. "Do you think that's a good idea, Jess?"

Jess fidgeted with her coffee cup and blanket some more. "I dunno, Daniel. Don't you think it's a little early to be doing that? I mean we just got here."

Dan leaned back in his chair stretching his fingers high above his head. "I guess you're right, but you know me. I get anxious about these sort of things. I was going to talk to the managers about it after breakfast." Jess laughed to herself. With his curly brown hair and boyish face, it seemed hard to take him seriously. Especially when he was asking the opera management permission to go poking around in their basement. Jess stood up to get some clothes out of her suitcase, She pulled out a long grey hoodie which would cover her hands and a pair of jeans. Dan looked at her. "I'm sorry. If you wanted to get dressed, you should have said so."

She held up a hand in protest. "That's okay. I needed to go to the bathroom to freshen up anyway." She went to grab her shower caddy which she placed by the side of her bed. Then she remembered she had thrown it at the night watchman in an effort to get away. She frowned knowing that most of her toiletries were most likely lost, even her toothbrush. Angered and confused she left the room.

In the bathroom, she quickly changed clothes and brushed out her hair, tying back into a tight ponytail. Using her hands, Jess splashed cold water on her face trying to wake herself up. But she only succeeded in giving herself a slight chill. She returned to her room to grab her coffee, pulling Daniel off the computer as they both made their way upstairs.

As soon as they reached the main staircase in the foyer, they felt a stillness surround them. In fact they didn't even know until they were half way up the sitars, that a procession of men was heading down the opposite side. Daniel noticed the men holding a stretcher and pulled Jessalyn aside. They watched as two men carried a stretcher, hiding something heavy under a thin sheet. One of the men looked up at the two as he passed by. With blank eyes he simply whispered. "Please let us pass."

Ambler and a gentleman who seemed to be a police officer, followed behind the grim march. Ambler looked down on the descending stretcher with great concern and a dark look covered his face. "Sir, what happened?" Daniel asked. The older gentleman turned to him grimly.

"It's Remy, one of our security personnel. They found him on stage early this morning, dead." Jess' fingers tighten into fists and she leaned back against Daniel.

"Dead?" Daniel was shocked. "How?" Ambler turned to the policeman behind him and the two exchanged some words in French that neither Jess nor Dan could make out. Then he turned to face them once more.

"An accident I'm afraid. He blood was full alcohol, and it seems he fell on his knife." Jess trembled even further. She knew what had happen, that Remy was murdered. She had seen it. She wanted to tell them, but then would come the questions and the suspicions, and she did not have all the answers. She wondered if she told them the truth, would they believe her. Ambler passed by down into the foyer, making sure no one else saw them. Daniel's hand squeezed Jess' shoulder.

"I guess we won't be exploring today." Daniel stated. "Strange . . . its seems so familiar just like . . . "

But before Daniel could finish speaking, Jessalyn herself tore out of his embrace and ran away, crying.


	9. Chapter Eight

Opera Ghost

Chapter Eight

After the horrifying experience of that morning, the group decided exploration in the cellars would not be a good idea, and set the trip instead for the next day. Surprisingly, the opera wasn't swarming with police and the other employees didn't seem to have a clue of what had happened. This troubled Jessalyn. It appeared as if the managers were covering up the whole thing. How could they mistake the wound she had seen afflicted on that man for a simple accident of falling on his knife? Jess wondered if the dark stranger who had cared for her could be the same person she had seen murder Remy. _No it couldn't be._ It had to someone else who had helped her, perhaps another security guard who wished to remain anonymous. But it frightened Jessalyn to know how close she had come to death last night.

The group had decided to split up and do their own research for the day, which left Jess in an awkward position. Tony had a lot of opportunities to explore the architecture of the building and stage. And Daniel had plenty of places to find clues of the Opera Ghost besides the cellars. But Jessalyn had only been brought along as the expert on the backstage area. And since the company was rehearsing on stage all day, she really had no where else to go. She sat in the balcony for a while idly watching the dancers practice and making sketches in her book of the proscenium area. Not finding that either interesting or helpful, she decided to spend sometime in the library to clear her mind.

The opera library contained mostly works of music, originals and copies. Jess casually flipped through scores of several operas including Le Nozze di Figaro, Madame Butterfly, and the score for The Nutcracker as well. There was a caretaker of the library seated at a desk in the front of the massive room, and Jess asked him if there were any books of the history of the opera house. He obligingly showed her a full row of books and almanacs. Jess scanned through a volume set of the history and records of the Opera Garnier that followed each year from the time it was built up until the 1970's. But she was puzzled to find three volumes missing, 1880, 1881, and 1882. Same thing with the copies of the commentaries of the Arts in Paris. Perhaps Daniel had borrowed these books already. She returned to the desk.

"Excuse me, has anyone checked out any of the history books recently?"

"Not recently." The librarian replied. "The books in this collection are not allowed to circulate outside the opera house."

"Oh well, my companions and I are staying here. You haven't seen a young man, American with curly brown hair check out anything?"

He turned to his clipboard looking at a sheet of paper, which were obviously records of some sort. He shook his head. "Sorry, you're the only non-employee to even visit the library in two weeks." She thanked him for his help, took a few books for herself and headed back to her room. It was afternoon and already the sun was starting to set as Jess could see through the many windows. Her stomach rumbled and she was anxious to get some dinner soon.

When she returned to her room, she noticed something different as soon as she walked in. Someone had taken the rose she had found and placed it in a small cup of fresh water. Also several items were left on her dresser, including a bar of soap, a bottle of shampoo, and also a new toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. She sat down on her bed, picked up the toothbrush and stared at it.

Perhaps someone had seen the things she left in the hall last night and arranged to have them replaced? But who could have known it was she, and how did they get into her room? She had locked it this morning. Confused she set the toothbrush back down and threw herself back on her bed. She felt something small poking her in the back and she reached underneath to find out what it was.

A small book with a very faded brown cover lay on the mattress. It could fit right in her palm. She examined carefully. It was very old, its binding was so loose it may as well not be present at all as the pages shifted flimsily in her grip. The golden lettering that had once spelled out the title was all gone and only imprints of where left. But she couldn't even make out what they were. So she had to open the thin cover to see the title on the first page.

"Le Fantome de la Opera"

Gaston Leroux.

The pages were so thin and fragile like the wings of a butterfly and all the words were written in French. The pages wouldn't stay put and Jess realized that the book had been bent so much that it would open to a certain place in the text. So she let the open book lay in her lap and let the pages unfold on their own accord. She watched them turn to a spot in the book. Since it was in French, she could only make out a few words, but there was something else in the pages and the binding, a dark line. Jess ran one of her fingers up against the binding as it became covered in a red sticky liquid.

Blood

She threw the book on the floor repulsed. Jessalyn stared at her fingers in shock, it was blood. _But why?_ The book had managed to stay open on the floor even after she had flung it away. Jess bent down to look at it, with strange regard. In blood, she was certain of that, was written a word.

_"Remember"_

Jess slammed the book cover down and backed away, horrified at what she saw. She felt as if she were losing her minds. But she was sure she saw the blood. It was still on her fingers. She went to the bathroom to wash her hand, the blood tricking and spinning the drain like the scene from "Psycho."

"Get a grip." She kept muttering to herself as she walked back to her room. She just had to be seeing illusions, and none of this could be real. Not the book, or the cold wind, or even her caring stranger, it was just figments of her imagination she decided. But the book was still there when she returned. It had been opened again and the menacing blood letters, _"Remember,"_ still scrolled over the pages. She snatched the book up and ran out to find Daniel. She plowed through the halls recklessly until she found him in an upper passageway staring idly up at an archway. He turned when he heard her approach.

"Hey Jess. What's up?" Jessalyn was so intently frustrated in her pace that she almost ran into him.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes now Dan!" She challenged him. He placed two firm hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Whoa, what are you talking about?"

"You know what." She held up the book in front of his face. "This!" Daniel stared at the book in shock as his eyes grew wider.

"Where did you get that?" he asked softy and slowly.

"Ha, so you did leave this in my room. Admit it." Dan took the book out of her hand.

"No, I haven't seen this before and I'd never thought I get a chance to." Excitement rose in his voice. "Jess don't you know what this is."

Annoyed Jess shook her head. "It's the Phantom of the Opera."

"Not just that. This is a first edition copy, Jess." He pointed to the inside cover. "Granted it's not mint condition. See, Paris France 1910. This book in nearly a hundred years old. How did you get this? The library?"

Jess stood frozen in confusion. "Someone put it in my room." She said slowly. "And there was blood inside too."

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked. Jess grabbed the book back from him.

"But I saw it! There was blood here, right in the pages. And there were words written in blood." She ran her fingers through the book.

"Jess, be careful, you might tear the pages." Dan warned her.

"Oh screw the pages!" Jess grunted in frustration. Daniel's hand went to shut the book. He looked at her concerned.

"Jess there is nothing here. You must be seeing things." She looked up at him, almost on the verge of tears.

"But I saw it, Daniel. Believe me, I'm not crazy." She whispered.

"Hell, I know you're not crazy. You're just stressed. And after what you saw this morning I can't blame you. Look how about we get out of this place for a while. How about dinner?"

"Really?" Jess asked like a hopeful child.

"Sure, you, me, Tony and Claudine. We'll go somewhere nice, get out of the place before we all get cabin fever." His hands wrapped around her in a friendly hug which at that moment felt like heaven to Jess. She squeezed back. "It's all right, you're not going crazy. You've just had a bad day."

Jess laughed into his shoulder. "You have no idea."

* * *

They went out around eight o'clock to a cozy bistro near the opera house. The food was pleasant, but Jess didn't care too much for the French style of coffee which was too sweet for her taste. But it wasn't the coffee that annoyed her.

It was Daniel. All through the evening, he had ignored her and Tony to more or less flirt with Claudine. Yes, Jess had noticed that their guide was attractive to her friends, but this was ridiculous. They had sat through most of the dinner with their backs facing Jessalyn and Tony, watching the performers on stage, laughing in their own private conversation. Tony had brought his digital camera to the restaurant and was showing Jess the lovely snapshots he had taken around the opera that day.

"Tony, these look great!" she complimented.

"Thanks. I took some photography course my freshman year." He explained. Jess nudged Daniel on the top of his shoulder.

"Hey Daniel, come see these pictures Tony took." Jess said nudging his arm. But Dan didn't even bother to turn around and just replied.

"Not now. Maybe later." Even Tony looked upset by his comment. Jess was so shocked by his rude behavior that she stepped outside with Tony for a cigarette, even though she didn't smoke.

Tony took a long drag on his cigarette, starring down at the sidewalk. "Look at the cobblestones. I wonder how old this street is?" he stated nonchalantly.

Jess shoved her hands into her pockets. "I don't understand. Why is Dan acting like this, like he doesn't care? This isn't a vacation, we're here to study. I know we've had some setbacks but..."

Tony cut her off "Don't get too worked up about it, Jess."

"But this isn't like him at all. He usually so shy he wouldn't have the nerve to talk to a girl, much less flirt. What so different now with Claudine? It seems he's a totally opposite person every time she's around."

"Maybe because she's available? Maybe he's just trying to impress her? Guys are like that Jess. I know, I'm one of them" Tony offered

"Well, at lest you are remembering your manners." Jessalyn starred back through the lite windows of the bistro and sighed. "I just don't understand."

Tony patted her shoulder. "Don't read too much into it. You'll just stress yourself out even more." He threw his cigarette butt on the ground, stamping it out with his heel. "Come on, let go back and get a long night sleep. It will be good for all of us."

They paid their bill and Daniel insisted in hailing a cab and escorting Claudine home before returning back to the opera. The guard who let them in the front door, mumbled something about not making these late night trips a habit. Dan stopped outside Jess' door. "So good night" he said. She greeted him with a cold hard stare. "Hey what's that for?"

Jessalyn rolled her eyes at him. "Great not only are you rude, but clueless." She mumbled. She was so repulsed by his two-faced actions, being so concern that afternoon, than ignoring her the rest of the evening. She wanted to blurt out what happened last night, tell him she almost died and was still frighten by this very place. Perhaps then he's show a little sympathy. But she had decided to keep that secret.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know . . . Claudine." Jess explained letting the name roll off her tongue like a quite curse. He gave a lopsided grin.

"Oh that, well I was just having a little fun you know"

"Really because I didn't know we where here to have fun." Dan looked at her shocked.

"Well I think you're being rude. I was just trying to be nice."

"Rude?" she shot back. "You are the one who totally ignored not only me, but Tony all through dinner. We're your friends, Dan."

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her sternly. "What I can't make new friends now?" he paused for a moment only to swallow. "I think you're jealous."

Jess took a step back. "Jealous?" she hissed.

"Yes you keep trying to grab all the attention and now you're jealous that I'm paying more attention to Claudine instead of you." She could tell everything from his tone. He thought Claudine was prettier than her, more attractive, therefor worth more of his time.

"How can you be so mean?" she asked. Daniel's scowl deepen and his voice raised in volume.

"Quit pestering me and stop being such a bitc.." He stopped himself, almost shocked of what he had just said, his frown fading. But Jess glared daggers at him.

"Just say it!" she whispered. She didn't know whether to slap him or cry. How could he act like this? She felt like she was starring at another person in Daniel's body. Without another word, she slammed the door in his face.

His footsteps disappeared from behind her door. Jess crumpled to her knees, her back against the hard wood, head in her hands. Tears started spilling down from her eyelids, even though she didn't want them to. Jealous. "What need do I have to be jealous?" she asked out loud. She couldn't understand why Daniel was acting this way, it wasn't like him at all. He was so serious and intense it wasn't normal for him to blow things off, especially over a girl. Jess starred up at the rose laying on her dresser. No she wasn't jealous of Claudine, just upset at what lavishing all these affections on her had done to Dan. For God's sake, Daniel had been her best friend for years and that was the first time he had spoken so harshly to her. Over a girl, Jess laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation.

But it still hurt her, and she wanted to cry about it more than anything. She cursed her need to act so damned stoic all the time. She sat there against the door in silence for endless minutes. Until she heard a soft noise echoing around her room like a breeze. She got to her feet looking around as the noise grew louder and more distinct. She wiped a wayward tear of her cheek as the soft whisper became music in her ears. A light yet edgy male voice singing a wordless tune.

Jess stood in the middle of the room transfixed by the sinfully beautiful melody, letting it surround her like a caress. She couldn't tell where it was coming from and for a few precious moments, she didn't care. But her curiosity got the best of her and she opened her door. Stepping inside the dark hallway, the song faded into nothing, but as soon as she went back into her room, the song was back louder this time.

Now she was confused and startled as her senses darted back and forth trying to locate the source. She looked in the full length mirror on one side of the room. There she stood, her image reflecting truths back at her. Her plain jeans and white turtleneck which had some old stain on it. Her stringy blond hair hanging down unfashionable. Nothing like Claudine's who seemed pretty and prefect in every way. No wonder Daniel was attracted to her, with golden curls and a pretty face.

"Who's there?" Jess asked to the mirror.

And the song stopped, its echoes vanishing into the very walls. Jess sighed sadly.

"Yep, I'm going crazy."

A/N: Sorry for the long update, but I was opening a show for the past two weeks. New chapter coming soon, in the cellars


	10. Chapter Nine

Opera Ghost

Chapter Nine

Jess didn't quite follow Tony's suggestion of getting a good night's sleep and was awake before six in the morning. Fortunately, the other two were up as well. Daniel and Tony didn't say anything to her about last night and after a quick bite to eat, and they met in her room to prepare for the day.

Daniel was intent on exploring the cellars and wasted no time getting on his computer, printing out maps. Tony and Jess stuffed their backpacks with supplies in silence. They packed flares, flashlights with extra batteries, and bottles of water. Tony insisted on packing himself and extra pair of socks in case his feet got wet, and Jess threw in a can of Pepsi and a box of Milk Duds just in case. Dan explained his plan as the group drank some more coffee. "All we need is an employee to unlock the door to the basement for us, then we're all on our own." Dan said picking up the phone to page someone. "You guys ready?"

"Do you think it will be safe wandering around basically blind?" Jess asked.

"Don't worry. I got the blueprints of the cellars from Ambler." He assured her.

"Wait you got the floor plan for every cellar in the opera hose?" Jess questioned in disbelief.

Daniel started to lighten up and gave her a grin. "Well the one's up to the 3rd cellar that is."

An employee lead them down to the main entrance to the basement which was located backstage. Daniel kept the journal close by him, scanning through its pages with the beams of the flashlight. "Careful, Dan we don't want to waste all our light on your recreational reading." Tony remarked.

"But you don't understand. I've written every finding and clue in this journal. Everything I found in books, and websites on the Paris catacombs. Did you know they kept prisoners down here during the time of the Commune. Some say even torture chambers..."

"Well that's interesting... in a creepy sort of way." Tony said cutting him off.

The first two cellars had a modern look with finished floors and even light switches and fuse boxes. There were stacks of chairs, and a room stuffed with furniture from previous shows. In the second cellars some of the light bulbs had burnt out. Halls were crowed as they passed rows of old lighting equipment and piles of discarded sound boards. Crates, Tupperware tubs and cardboard boxes full of cables and wires of all sorts covered in dust and dirt. Jess leaned over to examined them with her flashlight.

"What a waste." She sighed. Daniel came behind here.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. Can't really say much except that . . . I'm sorry." He said.

"Apologies accepted." She replied.

"Hey come check this out!" Tony called them over to the stairs that lead into the 3rd cellar. "Look at the steps." The mortar was crumbling, unlike the other stairs they passed before. Daniel took a long whiff of the air.

"Ummm . . . musky." He suggested with a grin. Without hesitation they descended lower. There were no light switches here, so all three of the switched on their flashlights. And gasped in wonder at what was revealed to them.

A massive room full of odds and ends. Backdrops, scenery, furniture, chandeliers and tapestries hanging from the ceiling. Shelves stuffed with props and containers stacked high with hidden items. Daniel walked up to one of the large drops with a medieval castle painted on it. He touched it with one finger, removing dust and chipping paint in one accidently stroke. Tony almost knocked over some boxes as he tried to squeeze past. He steadied the wayward items and huffed. "How organized."

Jess handed her map and Daniel. "According to Delauney, this has been a set storage room for a real long time. Know one really knows how old some of these things are."

"Or how long the 'clean the prop room' chore has been on the to-do list." Tony mumbled.

"What you don't like this place?" Jess asked. "I think its kinda rustic looking."

Daniel chuckled at him "Don't mind, Tony. He's just afraid of the dark, that's all." Tony shook a fist at him.

"Are you really afraid of the dark?" Jess asked. Tony flashed his light up toward the ceiling as if someone was watching him.

"Not really, I just like to see what's coming at me." He grunted. "Like you aren't afraid of something."

"Well, I don't like spiders at all." She said covering her arms as if a swarm of spiders were trying to crawl on her. Tony smiled, proving his point.

"How about you Dan?"

"Rats." He said simply.

"Well let's hope that we don't encounter many of those things." Tony said Dan took a closer look at the map, shining his flashlight close to the page.

"According to this, there should be a stair case somewhere in this room that leads down to the next two cellars, and it's the only way down."

"Are you sure?" Jess asked. Dan nodded. "So after that?"

"We're on our own." Daniel folded the map and put it in his coat and pulled out his journal again. "Let's spread out and look for it." Jess walked over to a dark corner while the boys separated. There was so much dust in the floor, that her sneakers started to slip on the floor. She leaned on a large pile of paintings to get by another obstacle. She discovered these paintings were not props, but historical works of art. She flipped through the paintings, their thick gold frames some of the canvases as big as she. There were portraits of singers with big hats and fancy costumes. She admired them for a few second not bothering to look for the stairs. She came upon a picture of a young woman in a plain blouse. Her hair was a perfect shade of blond with curls, like Claudine's. Jess starred at the painting for a moment. There was something familiar about this woman's eyes.

"Found it!" Tony called. Jess let the paintings fall back into place as she made her way to the sound of Tony's voice and the beam of his flashlight. Again Tony had found the stairs and pointed his light down the winding steps. "Guess I'm lucky at finding this stuff." The group walked down together, not stopping at the next level, but descending further. The air quickly became cooler and damp. The scent of mold, rust, dirt and rot crept into the atmosphere. Jessalyn reached out and grabbed Daniel's shoulder out of instinct. He turned to her, his eyes soft in the dim light.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to get lost." She lied.

He squeezed her hand. "It's all right. I'll watch out for you Jess." She couldn't think to stay mad at him. Tony kept a piece of white sidewalk chalk in his right hand as he made marks on the stone walls. The sound of dripping water echoed so long after it hit the floor and faded into the empty black abyss. The darkness was thick, that the only way Jess could describe it, like a black fog in which the light could only penetrate a few feet into. The color changed slowly from black to green with each step they took.

The sounds of dripping water gave away to gushing water. Daniel tightened his grip on Jessalyn's hand with uncontainable excitement. "It's near. I can feel it." He remarked, his pace quickening. Jess smiled as she held onto his hand, running like two kids to the candy store. The darkness lifted into a slate-gray mist which appeared before them.

And there it was. The subterranean lake underneath the Paris Opera House. Five levels below ground. Daniel Payne's personal Mecca since his freshman year. The entrance to the phantom's domain.

Tony gave a low whistle. "Wow." He said simply.

"I can't believe it." Daniel whispered, mouth wide open. "It's here. I found it." Then he threw his arms up in a triumphant pose. "I found it!" he shouted. "Woohoo!" He jumped up and down, before embracing Jess and twirling her about in the air. "I knew it Jess! I knew it!" he proclaimed. She laughed along with him as he set her down to give Tony a high five. He wasn't done celebrating after that as he raised his fist high in the air. "Take that Professor Kirksten! You said it couldn't be done!" he yelled out loud.

"Easy tiger." Tony said.

"Come on guys." Daniel called as he made his way down a stone ramp that cut off sharply into the lake. He looked around at the vast expanse of the water in amazement. "Well, there's no boat here, but that won't stop us." He laughed. Tony and Jess caught up to him. There was a pole protruding from the water, with half a length of rope tied around it. But there was no boat in sight.

Daniel dipped his hand into the water and regarded it. The water was black and reflected the flashlights over the ceiling and around the walls. Jess wondered what exactly what was under the dark surface. She could see her own reflection like looking into a mirror of black glass.

"At least it doesn't smell bad." Dan remarked squeezing his hand into a fist to rid it of the water. "And it's not cold either. You see they actually used this water back when the opera was built. It was used to power the hydraulics on the stage that's how the scenery got moved about. But those days are over thanks to electricity and stuff, so now the water just sits here."

"That's interesting, but is the water...clean?" Jess asked.

"Yes" Dan replied taking off his jacket. "It's perfectly safe." He took his flashlight and let its beam reach as far as it could over the murky darkness. Tony looked at the solitary pole sticking out of the water. He toyed with the rope.

"Wish we would have brought an inflatable raft, right Dan." But Daniel had sat down on the edge, his feet dipping into the water. "Wait, you aren't thinking of . . . " and before he could finish, Daniel disappeared into the water.

Jess gasped as her and Tony ran to the spot where Daniel fell. The water barely came up to his waist and he looked up at his shocked friends and smiled mischievously at them. "What? You didn't really think I'd fall in. Don't worry they usually drain the lake after the winter. Ambler told me yesterday."

"Daniel, you scared us!" Jess said.

"Come on in Jess. The water is fine." Daniel teased splashing her with his hands. Jess leaned down on her knees closer to him.

"Don't be stupid, Dan. We just can't go swimming around in a dark lake. We don't even know how deep it is?" she tried to reason.

Dan put his hands on his hips like a stubborn child. "Spare me, you sound like my mother. I assure you this lake can't be more than six feet deep. Now come on in, or I'll have to drag you in." He laughed and tried to pull at her pant cuff. Tony rummaged his extra socks out of his bag.

"I'm happy I brought these." He said setting them aside. Tony climbed into the water, flashlight in hand. Jess remained on the shore, still thinking this was all a bad idea, but she took off her backpack and set it on the stone ramp. She debated grabbing a flare or a walkie talkie with her, but instead she grabbed her cell phone which she had brought just in case. Not that she could be in any type of service area down here. She faced away from the boys and tucked the tiny flip phone into her bra to keep it from getting wet. She then walked to the edge, and sat on it.

"And how do you know it's safe." She asked Dan. Daniel didn't say anything at first but held up his arms. Then he opened his mouth to speak. "And don't tell me you saw it in a movie once." She added. Finally she slid off the side into his awaiting grip. "Yikes its cold in here! Dan if I get the flu or something, it's all your fault."

Both Daniel and Tony chuckled at her. "Come on Jess. This will be fun, like Indiana Jones stuff." Dan said holding her hand and pulling her along. The lake seemed the size of a football field, a mass of columns sticking up from the waters like a life size impression painting. An intimidating maze of black and white.

"The water usually reaches almost to the ceiling, so there would e no way we could get through. But every couple years they drain the water so they can do an inspection of the foundation." Dan explained

"But then how would the Phantom, or anyone for that matter be able to live down here if it was flooded all the time? What is the Phantom, a mermaid?" Tony joked.

"No, because back then this water was used for a purpose so the level would naturally be lower, perfect for a boat." Daniel reiterated.

"Too bad we don't have a boat." Jess mumbled. She regretted not wearing a sweatshirt or something warmer. All she has was a thin raglan shirt with a black tank top underneath. The water had splashed over her top, and was soaking her down to the bone. Tony was the tallest in the group so the water only came to the middle of his thigh. But on her the water almost covered her hips and was climbing higher. Holding her flashlight in one hand, she used the other to cover her body for warmth. Daniel was far too excited now to be concerned about her comfort.

They marched through the lake, and from Jessalyn's view point it only seemed about 150 yards long. But that was just a low estimate. She held up her watch and pushed the light button to illuminate the time. They had been down in the cellars for almost two hours, and Jess wondered how long the batteries in their lights would last them. Daniel rushed forward at an incredible pace, as Tony and Jess dragged behind. Tony took a look back at Jess, and could see that she was shivering and uncomfortable. Plus both of them were wearing long pants with heavy material which was slowing them down. "Dan, wait up." Tony shouted voicing his concern. Daniel finally agreed to stop and travel slower. His flashlight beam was buried in his little journal.

"There should be an outlet or at least a hole in the wall somewhere. At least that could give us a hint to where the Phantom's home could have been." He paused and flipped through some more pages. "Lets spread out and look for clues, like a large crack or a nook in the stones or . . . "

"Or how about an island?" Jess asked softly. They all starred up at where her flashlight was pointing. There toward a back wall, a platform of flat concrete protruded from the water. It was big enough to hold a small dwelling and it seemed clean and white in contrast from its surroundings.

"It can't be . . . " Daniel whispered. He started toward it slow at first. Jessalyn reached out and grabbed his hand. His palms were drenched in sweat not water, and she could feel his pulse racing beneath his fingertips. He started to run to the makeshift island, Jess close behind. He scaled up the platform with insane effort. "This could be it!" He exclaimed. "Jessalyn I think you found it!" Now that Jessalyn had gotten a closer look at what she 'discovered', she didn't like what she saw and her lips crossed into a pout.

"But Daniel, there is nothing here." She said. And it was true, it was nothing more than a large cement block, with scattered piles of rubble here and there. Tony was already on his hands and knees, inspecting the area.

"Jess is right. There is no sign of even a foundation here." Tony remarked rolling chalking dust between his fingers. "And I don't think the phantom pitched a tent either."

Daniel brushed some of the debris with his foot. There were bits of wood, plaster and paper piled in tiny and large sections of the area.

"But there must have been something here." Dan protested as he bent to pick something up. "See look at this." He exclaimed holding up a tiny brass knob to the light. "This could have belonged to a cabinet, or a desk drawer. Look around, see if you can find anything else." Soon all of them were crawling around on all fours looking for artifacts. Tony found a long plank of wood with some decoration on it

Dust clogged her nostrils as chalky white grit embedded itself under her nails as Jess crawled through the rumble. Her fingers came in contact with something soft, as she gently pulled a large piece of paper out of a pile of garbage. She tried to make out what was on it. But despite her delicate handling, the paper crumbled into pieces before her eyes.

Then her flashlight went out.

She gasped, smacking it with the side of her palm. "Jessalyn? Everything all right?" Dan asked. Jess tried to get up on her feet.

"Well I thought I found something, but then it just fell apart. Then for no reason my flashlight stopped working. The batteries must be dead." She explained

"That's okay. Where are the extra batteries?" he asked.

Jess sighed feeling very foolish. "In my backpack, on the shore."

There was a pause then Dan spoke again. "You can just stick close to us then. We'll find something."

That gut feeling had returned, that feeling Jess had that someone was hiding the truth from them. She was certain now that there was a cover-up and the opera was not enthusiastic about having Daniel and the rest of them here. Sure they let them live in the opera house, gave them maps, free run of the place, and supplied them with everything they needed, but did they really expect them to find anything. Perhaps this all was just a set-up.

Or worst a distraction.

Jessalyn had to finally speak what was on her mind. "Daniel, it's really hopeless. I mean if there was anything here at all, someone has gotten to it a long time before we came here." She pointed out.

Dan gave her an annoyed look from what she could tell. "So what are you saying?"

_Something is going on here. Someone is pulling the wool over our eyes and leading us in circles. Can't you see it Daniel?_ All Jess could manage was a weak "Well . . . "

Tony butted in. "She has a point, Dan. Old wood and paper, there is nothing but trash here. Not even worth our time. This isn't what we are looking for. And besides we've checked every corner of this damn place already and there is nothing here!"

Dan raised his flashlight above his head. "Not every corner." He challenged. And is if on cue, Daniel's light went out. "Aw shit." He muttered shaking it. Nothing helped.

Tony smiled. "See, can we go now?" Dan was outnumbered two to one, and Tony had the only working flashlight. He looked down defeated.

"I guess I give in." He said looking at the rumble. "It's just . . . " he looked at his small brown journal in his grip. "I was so close." He raised the journal above his head, intent in hurling it into the water out of anger and frustration. Jessalyn could see the hurt and his eyes, and it killed her.

"Dan . . . don't." She pleased. He looked up at her is face lost in the darkness. She wondered in that moment what she must have looked like to him. "Please, we'll try again. I promise. Don't give up." Yes she knew that she had made a total change of heart, and perhaps she was only saying these things to make him happy, but she couldn't let him give up, not now. The Daniel Payne she knew never quit. She reached out her hand to guide him over the darkness.

_ Touch me . . . trust me_

Tony handed him the remaining flashlight. "You can lead the way." All of them linked hands in a chain, Dan in front, Jess in the back. Daniel made his way to the edge carefully before setting foot into the water. Tony went to go next, when suddenly they both slipped under the water. Jess could hold the weight of them and her hand accidently slipped out of Tony's. She screamed when she saw both their heads disappeared under the black lake. She jumped in feet first, water splashing onto the her face. Thankfully she could still stand up, but the water now right under her breasts. A second later Tony pooped up and then Daniel emerged as well, flashlight still in hand. But he wasn't standing at his full height. He gasped for breath and shouted. "Something's got my foot." His eyes shut in pain. Tony still sputtering went to try and pull his leg free.

"You probably have it stuck on something." The two boys struggled finally managing to untangle Dan's foot as Jess watched, her teeth chattering. Tony grabbed the flashlight which was now flickering because of so much water and gave it to Jess.

"Now you have to get us out." He said offering the wounded Daniel a side to lean on. Jess stumbled back to the shore, praying as she trudged through the water that she wouldn't fall in any other holes of deep ends. The light flickered off and on and even though she knew it had to be her imagination, she was sure she saw a menacing shadow, reflecting against the wall following them.

"Hang on guys." She called back. But inside she was terrified. /God help me. I'm so scared./ The feeling of claustrophobia along with the suspicion that she was being followed closed tight around her, slowing each step when she really wanted to bolt out of there. Somehow she managed to find the ledge where they had entered the lake. She climbed out of the out of the water, her lower half soaked, and then went to help Tony and Daniel.

"Quick, get the batteries." Dan ordered still wincing in pain. Jess set down the flashlight as if flickered a few more times and then went out

For good.

"Perfect." Tony muttered

"No wait." Jessalyn said reaching into her shirt and pulling out her cell phone. She felt around for the power button and thankfully it turned on. She let the purple light from the small screen show as she presented it to the others. Tony gave her a thumbs up.

"Bravi Jess." Daniel complemented. Working quickly, Jess fished the other batteries out and replaced them in two of the three flashlights. She switched them on feeling again empowered by the power of light. She tossed the other to Tony with a smile.

"Come on let's get the help out of here.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I went through about two weeks of stress hell, with school and working on productions. But I took a long Halloween weekend, and then I went and saw Phantom in Cleveland so now I have my muse and my energy back. School will be over in two weeks so expect a lot more updates over the holiday break.

Again I have never been into the cellars of the Paris Opera (who has?) So I used my research and imagination for this chapter. I hope you are enjoying it. Look out phantom coming soon, I promise.


	11. Chapter Ten

Opera Ghost

Chapter Ten

Daniel had indeed done something to his foot, and Jessalyn insisted he rest in her room. Despite his protests, Jess managed to get him bandaged up and resting for the remainder of the day. Tony had gone out to eat alone and Jess wished she could just go around the corner, magically find a Bob Evans and order a bowl of chicken noddle soup and some rolls to go. Thankfully someone in the commissary allowed her to fix up a tray of food which she brought up to Daniel.

He lay awake in her bed, starring blankly at the TV, which was off. "Can I come in?" she asked. He turned to her slowly, trying to manage a smile.

"Sure I mean it is your room." He took a whiff of the air. "Mmm that smells good what do you have there?"

"It's for you. Just some soup and crackers to help you settle your stomach. How are you feeling?"

Dan looked down at his propped up foot. "Well my ankle is feeling better. I don't think I sprained it too bad. But my head is still killing me." Jess sat the tray down on her night stand, and took a seat by the chair she had placed the bed. She placed a plastic spoon into the soup and offered it to him. "What is it?" he asked

Jess rolled her shoulders. "French. That's the only guess I can offer." She stuck the spoon to his lips forcing him to eat.

After he swallowed the soup, he sighed. "You know this soup should really be for you. I know you haven't eaten anything all day."

"I'm not hungry."

"Lair." He said pushing away the second spoonful she offered him. Jess picked up a packet of crackers.

"How would you know? You've been asleep all day."

"I had a feeling." Daniel said, trying to feed himself more soup. Jess stopped him, and insisted propping his head and back up on more pillows before she allowed him to handle his own utensils. She opened the crackers and nibbled on them.

"There are you happy. I'm eating." She said. "How the soup?"

"Never mind the soup. Look, I'm sorry about today, and everything else. I thought we almost had it. I was too anxious I guess." Dan muttered.

"You stop worrying and making excuses. You'll just make you self ill. It was only our first try. We'll have a lot more chances to find more stuff. And who knows what might happen. We'll be better prepared next time." She said trying to comfort him. "Do you want to watch any of your movies?" She asked.

He shook his head. "You can put one on later. I might fall asleep to it or something." He said in a daze. "Wait, what I'm talking about? There isn't going to be a next time, and I'm not falling asleep in your bed. Let me just get out of here and into my room, and I won't be a bother to you anymore."

Jessalyn laughed. "Don't be stupid. Daniel, I insist of taking care of you. And there will be a next time. You said your ankle was starting to heel anyway. As soon as you're okay, we'll buy a raft and go back down again." She leaned back into her chair trying to relax. "And until then you just rest and do all the research you want."

"Sounds good." Daniel sighed, finishing the soup and picking up the strange book that Jessalyn had found yesterday off the night stand. He thumbed through it, aimlessly. "Too bad I can't read French." He commented.

Jess got up stretching her arms over her head. "Well I'm going to take a walk, then I'll be back to check on you." She headed for the door, another packet in her hand. But before she got to the door Daniel stopped her with another question.

"You know what Ambler told me yesterday. He said the opera was going to throw a winter ball for its patrons, a masquerade ball." He informed her.

Jessalyn chuckled. "How fitting."

"It's this Saturday. Will you come . . . with me that is?" he asked shyly. Jess kept her hand against the door frame using it for support as she caught her breath.

"No, I don't think so." She managed finally.

"Why not, its being held in our honor for some reason. Please say you'll come?" he pleaded. Jess didn't dare to turn around and face him.

"I don't have a dress." She said simply, and then walked away.

She returned in an hour after her walk, to find Daniel already asleep. The lights in the room were still on, and he had left a DVD in the player. The bright technicolor projection of opera scenes from one of Daniel's Phantom movies illuminated the room even more. Dan lay with his head against the pillow off to one side. His light curly hair, a mess and covering his forehead. The book still open in his hands and more scattered on the sheets. Jess took the remote and turned down the noise from the TV. Jess grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to change. She got into a tank top and then some jogging shorts. When she returned, Daniel was still as she left him. She took some time to remove her contacts before storing them away, and finding her glasses to wear for the rest of the night. Jess shut off the lights before she went to his side to remove the book from his grip careful not to wake him, and then removed the other books from around his chest and feet, placing them in a neat stack by the end of the bed. Daniel shifted under the covers for a moment, but Jess could tell he was out cold. He rolled over so his body was facing the wall, and stayed there curled up and sound asleep.

Leaving Jess just enough room on the bed to rest her own head. She grabbed an unused pillow and set on of the side of the mattress, letting her have enough room to lay down her head. She slipped out of her sneakers and into a pair of fitted slippers. So she felt content to watch the rest of the film, at least for a while. The noise barely there, she watched the images of Nelson Eddy and Susanna Foster playing piano and singing almost silently. She gathered Daniel had probably watched this film dozen of times and could more than likely quote it from memory if he were awake now. Jess eyed the large recliner in the other end of the room. She decided she really didn't need to watch him like his mother, so she headed for it, content to curl up in sleep in the large chair if only for one night.

The TV screen went blank, plunging the room into darkness.

Jessalyn stared at where the screen would have been for a moment. "That's strange." She whispered until she reasoned that she must have pushed to power button in the remote by accident. But she couldn't tell until she got the lights on. Struggling to her feet, Jess groped about in the darkness till she finally reached to wall and the light switch. She flipped them on.

The room went back to its intense brightness for only a moment. Then the telltale click of a broken bulb sounded and the lights went back off. "Great." She tried again and again with no improvement. "Daniel!" She called to the other side of the room. The only response she got was a soft snort as Daniel lightly snored in his sleep. Then she remembered she had taken a matchbook from the restaurant last night. She had put them in her pocket and her hoodie which was now on the side of her bed. She dropped down to her hands and knees, and started to crawl in the dark room. Making her way back to the bed, she felt around for her jacket, and then inside her pocket. After slipping her jacket on, her fingers closed around the matches. Relived she struck one, bringing light to the space once more.

She went to try the lights again, but nothing happened. Jess noticed a large pillar candle on her dresser. Her stranger must have left it there the other night, for she remembered from the smell of smoke that there had been candles in the room. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it till now, but she hurried to lit the wick anyway before the match burnt out. Now armed with a reliable light source she went to inspect the TV.

Then she realized she couldn't fix anything on the system if she tried. Not only had the lights gone out, but apparently so had the power. She hoped someone would be done soon to check on the problem. Jess took a seat on the corner of the bed, the candle still in her hand. She debated whether to call service herself. The room had gotten much colder as Jessalyn wrapped her jacket over her shoulders. Still, no sign from Daniel. That boy slept like the dead. Jess shivered as she reached for the phone. Picking up the receiver, she dialed the number for service which Daniel had causally written down on a post-it note that morning and left by the phone. And even though the phone line was still working, the other end rang and rang. No one was picking up, not even a voice mail.

"Come . . . " a deep voice called from nowhere resonating around the room. The noise caused Jess to jump and drop the phone. She glanced around in the darkness, the voice still echoing around her.

"Daniel! Dan wake up!" she pleaded poking him in the shoulder. No response.

The voice came again. "Come, come to me . . . " it intoned. _I'm hearing things. _She wished Daniel would wake up or anyone for that matter. She just wanted someone to hear what she was hearing. Someone to say, "Yes I hear it too." _I'm not crazy._

The room was so chilly now that Jess had started to shake with cold all over, her teeth chattering. She looked at herself in the full length mirror that covered one side of the wall. The candle illuminated her features, terrifying her even more to see the unsettling look on her face. The mirror's large gold frame looking like a portal to another world.

"Come to me . . . " That voice was coming from the mirror

_See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside._

Even though it seemed impossible, Jessalyn walked toward the mirror, placing her hand on the glass, trying to look as determined as she spoke.

_There is no Phantom of the Opera._

"I don't believe in you." She said firmly, and then pushed against the mirror.

It swung open with a low creaking sound, the glass and her reflection disappearing from view. Now a dark and damp passage way was opened before her eyes. It looked like the hallway to a medieval dudgeon. She stepped inside, and she thought she could feel the cold, slimly floor, even through the fabric of her slippers. She turned to her each of her sides quickly shining light of the candle into the blackness. "Who's there?" She shouted. "I know someone must be there. Show yourself!" But there was on one there, or they had disappeared long before she had challenged them to reveal their identity.

"Perhaps I am just dreaming." She reasoned out loud, looking down the passage. She turned to the left, walking a few steps until she came to a narrow spiral stone stairwell. She felt like Alice who had just fallen down the Rabbit Hole. She looked down the stairs, an eerie green light seemed to shoot up from the mouth of the stairwell. _I guess you want me to follow you then._

She took more steps one after another was the walls curved and twisted about her. Then she noticed something. A dark figure similar to the one she had seen two nights ago, pausing and standing perfectly still further down the steps. "Hello." She called down.

The figure jerked suddenly to attention and then fled at the sound of her voice. She grunted and followed after him. If this were a dream, perhaps she should just enjoy it, but if this _were real_, she wanted to get some straight answers. Jessalyn tore down the stairs after the mysterious shade in black, plummeting down a dizzying spiral. She called repeatedly to stop but he kept going, always managing to turn out of her sight not matter how fast she ran.

However she tripped, and fell down a couple steps. Her feet twisted around and she had to throw herself against the wall to keep from landing on her bottom. She winced in pain, as well as verbal expressing it. The figure didn't even bother to stop to see if she was all right. Fortunately she had managed to hang onto the candle."Fine, leave!" she shouted into the darkness. Jessalyn sighed, perhaps she should just give up.

Until she noticed where these stairs had led her to. She pushed her candle out in darkness and discovered these stairs had led her down into the large storage room her and the others had been in earlier that day. She could still even see the footsteps that she had made in the dust. Strange how those steps had led her to this room, she hadn't noticed them before. She saw the other stairs Tony had found into and out of this room, even the markings he had made in the stone with chalk. But the set of stairs she had just come by was a new sight to her. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. The paintings she was looking at where still there. And the idea that nagging feeling of the one she had seen before. She walked over to them, flipping through the massive gold frame, seeking out the picture of the young woman. Until she found it.

Jessalyn dragged out the picture, which was smaller than some of the others. There the face of the young woman, stared back at her. And then Jess understood why the memory of this painting had tugged at the back of her mind. The woman in the painting looked like her. Well at least the eyes, were the same color as hers, and her cheeks the same shape. Perhaps here cheeks remained rosy all the time like Jessalyn's tended to do. However this person beauty seemed unmatched, almost flawless. The woman's eyes looked so sad. It almost ruined her beautiful portrait. Her golden blond hair fell in full long waves over her blue blouse.

Jess set down the candle and sat back on her knees looking at the picture. I unnerved her how much this person resembled her, even though the woman in the painting was more beautiful by far. Perhaps she was a singer or the wife of somebody famous. She looked down on the bottom of the frame, where there was a name plate. Her figures brushed against the tiny plate of metal, while the other hand reached for the candle. Jessalyn bent down low to read what it said.

"Mlle. Christine Daae. 1881"

"No way." Jess whispered. This was a prank, she thought. This couldn't be the real Christine Daae. It looked like her, but there was just no way. She pushed away the painting and scrambled to get to her feet. The room felt like it had plunged into a deep freeze and Jessalyn shivered from head to toe. "It can't be. It just can't be." Jess repeated over and over. She backed up one step at a time, hoping something would slam into her. Maybe then she would wake up.

But after one step back, she felt her heel give underneath her weight. She thought at first she must have slipped, until she fell down, backward. Into a long plummet into darkness. She had discovered something, a hole or trapdoor or sorts and fallen right into it. She hit hard, after what had to be almost a ten foot drop to the ground. Her side stung with pain. She had lost her candle and worst, her glasses. She felt her face, not there then frantically searched with her hands around her, but to no avail.

"Please! Somebody help me, please." She cried like a wounded animal for at that moment she had gone beyond all thought and reason. All she heard in repose to her desperate pleading, was her own echo. She called again, and again. Jessalyn started to tremble all over. The pain she could feel in her hands, feet and limbs were very real. She could not be dreaming. She had lost her candle and her glasses. Even if she gained any light source soon, it was worthless. She was nearly blind without her specks.

_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind . . . _

She stretched out her feet and hands as best she could without hurting or injuring them further. She was surprised she managed to break her fall, and nothing felt like it was broken. The floor underneath her was smooth like glass or tile.

Then the floor suddenly illuminated itself, glowing red. It was so bright it almost blinding, shining through her hand. She crawled along the now glowing red floor. She could see now, but not that great. A flash of light caught her attention. What she thought she saw, only a few feet away from her, was a person. She could see someone moving or maybe she was just delusional. "Oh God, please help me!" she called to it. The person started coming closer and closer, and whether it was savior or a mirage, Jess kept crawling toward it in empty hope.

The heat in the room had soared, causing her to sweat. It made the floor almost too hot to touch and the intense temperature had started to affect her breathing. She gasped and coughed but still trudged on. The person now was almost right in front of her and Jess was angered that they simply waiting there, starring. The scorching heat was causing burns and blistered to form on her leg, she could feel them already. Yet she didn't have the strength to pick herself up.

"Please you have to help me . . . " she begged again, reaching out her right arm. Her fingers instantly came in contact with something solid. She brushed them up and down, pushing against it.

Glass.

A looking glass. And her would-be savior now that she was close enough to see, was herself. Just her reflection. Jess curled back on her legs in pain, clenching her fists, and let out a mournful cry like that of a caged animal. She smacked upon the glass with her fists until she could feel blood pouring from them. No sign anyone had heard her, no sign of hope. In vain she pounded over and over again. Until the pain in her body faded. And the heat from the room ceased. As her head fell back, too weak to support itself anymore, falling into endless night.

He descended on her as a shadow. A thin dark shadow that you could see and walk right through. Until he took a moment to regain his true form. He saw her there laying on the floor of the torture chamber, puzzled on how she could have ended up there. He thought by the time he had led her to the third cellar, she would have given up on the chase and gone back to bed. But she hadn't, and now here she was.

Her attire was questionable to say the least. A thin black cotton jacket, not even a real coat, hung loosely over her shoulders. Her upper torso was over covered by a short tank top, and her lower attire, if the things she was wearing could be considered that, only managed to cover to her upper thigh. One of her white slippers had fallen from her foot and lay on one side of the torture chamber. He stirred at the thought of how helpless she was, exposing so much flesh before his eyes. Perhaps it was not her after all, and then he cursed himself for being as foolish to lure a stranger here.

But her knelt down to her level, rolling her body over and lifting her face so it did not touch the floor. At the sight of her pale, limp features his regrets and doubts faded. This was her. Jessalyn Greene stirred in her unconscious state, giving a soft groan. He gently brushed a lock of hair from her forehead, relishing in his contact with her. Carefully, he scooped up her small fragile body into his arms. The poor child was sweating, so there was no need to hold her tight. But he did anyway, enfolding her strong limbs around her.

Yes, it was her. She was here.

_She had come home._

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN

ah forgive the insanity. Keep the reviews and feedback coming. I'm lovin' it.

Respectfully, Punjacbchild.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Opera Ghost

Chapter Eleven

When she woke up, all she could see was white. White all around her, and soft. She thought that she was floating on a cloud. Peering through narrow eyes, she still found it difficult to see, so again she had to rely on her other senses. She was lying on very soft pillows, likely made of simple cotton. She breathed it in and it smelt of chamomile and lavender, heavenly. She turned her nose in another direction, inhaling the air around her. It was moist, but clean. Her fingers felt around, coming in contact with soft satin. But her ears heard nothing around her. She finally managed to open her eyes all the way, even though it did no good. Her glasses were still missing.

Lazily she felt around the soft pillows until her hand grasped around a familiar shape. She breathed a sigh of relief as she slipped on blue framed glasses onto her nose. There was a noticeable scratch on one of the lenses but other than that no considerable damage. Jessalyn turned her head so it looked straight up, for her neck ached from leaning to the side. Jessalyn lifted up her hands to her face. A fresh new bandage rested across her left knuckles. She lifted up the cloth to see a collection of nasty scabs that has formed on her fingers. Jess also noticed another dressing on her right hand and could feel the blister growing under it. It stung like hell. They were all neat cut bandages secured with a skill hand, like the ones her stranger had given her before. She kept breathing in and out almost afraid of what had happened to her. Then she finally got the courage to sit up and look around her.

"Where I am?" She wondered aloud in awe. She had been placed in a large exotic looking bed complete with white sheets, comforter, and gauzy canopy hanging from the ceiling. She drew back the curtain to see what lay beyond. The room surrounding her was cozy to say the least. A large dresser, and bookshelf rested against opposite walls. A chaise was shoved in one corner. Two identical night stands painted white where placed on each side of the bed. On each rested a large porcelain vase, one vase was filled with pink and white roses. They're buds where still closed. The other vase had blood red roses, each one in full bloom. They looked just like to rose she had found in Box Five. Jessalyn rubbed her temples which throbbed from her aching head.

_This couldn't be a dream._ She ventured out of the bed, even though it warm, soft sheet and calming scent seemed to want to seduce back under the covers. She was thankful, at least she thought she was thankful, to discover she was still in her night clothes. But her jacket was missing and she couldn't spot it anywhere in the luxurious room. She went over the dressing table to look for it. The top was scattered with various beauty items, including brushes, combs, perfume bottles, and a basin fill with water with matching washcloth. She let her fingers dip into the warm water in the tub which was fresh. They all looked very antique yet clean. She looked at herself in the mirror. _What a mess._ But she didn't feel at all comfortable in using any of the amenities displayed before her to fix the problem. So she pinched her cheeks just to be sure she was awake, and used her fingers to brush her hair. Her slippers were gone to and the room really wasn't that warm.

She wandered about trying to find something to cover herself. On the chaise there was a beautiful white gown, expensive looking and very period. The sleeves hung at the side in ornate fashion decorated with lace and beading. Jess examined in disbelief. This was such a beautiful dress. But damn if she would were it to put it on just to go exploring in this strange place. She sighed and set it back down just as she had found it. Perhaps there was something more suitable in the closet that sat in one corner. The large oak closet was full of large vintage dresses, with trains and bustles. _So much for simple attire._ But her feet where freezing, so she rummaged through the closet drawers until finding a pair of slippers. She reluctantly put them on, then turned her attention to the ominous door on the other side of the room.

Jess stilled hope this was all a dream as she crept slowly over to the door. She rested her hand on the knob for a moment. She could have sworn that it had to be locked, but she paused to lean her ear against the door to listen. A muffled sound vibrated against an ear lobe in response. Pressing the knob down, it turned under the applied pressure. The door was unlocked. Without hesitation, she flung open the door.

A gasp escaped her lungs as the swell of low notes on a pipe organ flooded her ears. She was surrounded in an immense room lit by nothing but candles. Candles of all sizes, thin and thick and colors from white to yellow to red. They burned so bright that they made the dark painted room glow orange instead. Jess starred at the large ceiling above her, which look as if it were made of honeycomb. Or perhaps it more closely resembled the walls of a cave. The large room was furnished with many different objets. Large ornate rugs scattered on the floor, at least a dozen bookshelves all full, two wine racks, one upholstered recliner and matching couch with several wooden chairs placed else where in the room. But there was no organ in the room or any sign of the musician that played it. Next to where she stood was a table, scattered in sheet music. She picked up a piece, trying to read the scrawled out notes in a dark red ink. A piano took center stage in the arrangement and on the other side of the room, there where other two other doors. Jess listened carefully, that is where the noise was coming from. She headed towards it eagerly. But she had only made it half way across the room when the noise stopped suddenly, as if whoever was making it had heard her coming.

But that was impossible. She wasn't even making a sound, except for now in the silence her heart began to beat faster and breathing became more harsh and rapid. She heard a door slam, but her eyes were fixed on the only two entrances in the room and she had seen nothing move. Or maybe it had come from behind her. Now she was terrified and wanted to do nothing more than return back to the room. But as she backed up, she bumped into something solid. She gasped and turned around.

A tall man in black stood only a few inches in front of her. Acting on instinct, she ran away stumbling over a couch and fell into its awaiting cushions. She sat back stunned, looking up at him. He had seemed to appear out of nowhere, and stood there watching her. He towered over her and almost appeared to be floating. He was dressed in black dress slacks, and an elegant double-breasted jacket with tails. A full white dress shirt poked from under the lapels covering up to his neck. Over one arm which he had next to his hip, rested what appeared to be a thin white robe of some sort. His hair was worn long, falling over his forehead and down his neck, matching the same ebony shade of his attire. But on his face rested the strangest accessory of them all. A black mask, probably made of leather covered most of his face, only revealing his lower jaw, chin, and mouth, all of those features strong and angled. Around the holes for the eyes, where thin lines of painted gold. He had noticed that her gaze had focused onto the eyes of the mask, so he closed them exposing soft, dark lids. Then suddenly he opened them again and her heart skipped a beat as orbs of mesmerizing slate blue focused on her body and face.

"Forgive me." He said softly. "I didn't mean to startle you so." His voice. She knew it. It belonged to her mysterious stranger who had rescued and cared for her. That rich melodic voice that even a simple sentence overflowed with grace and elegance. Jessalyn could feel her stomach knot at the realization. But she didn't want to show that she was really afraid of him, so she pushed herself up off the couch and tried to stand firmly on her own feet.

But when she opened her mouth to speak, but it seemed every word had run dry. She just should there, her body shaking from the cold, starring at the floor. He extended his arm which the robe rested on. "You must be cold. Here, this is for you." He started to move to put the garment over her, but Jessalyn was quicker, holding up her hand.

"No thank . . . you. I'm fine." She managed weakly. He ignored her, circling around her like a hawk and in one swift movement draped the dressing gown over her shoulders like a blanket. Jess examined the delicate lace of or the garments with her fingers. Then he finished, facing her again. His gaze held her like a statue.

"I hope you slept well, Mademoiselle Greene." He stated simply. Jess looked down at her hands, the new bandages. It all made sense and at the same time, it made none.

"It was you. You were the one who rescued me that night. Who took care of my wounds?" He moved closer, only few feet in front of her and nodded slowly. Shock dawned on her face. "You killed that man! I saw you kill him."

His head snapped sharply at her comment and she could see a bright flash in his eyes. "Would you rather have been raped by him instead? Would you have preferred that?" His comforting voice vanished to be replaced by a tone of malice and anger. He took another step toward her and Jess in turn to another step back.

"No." She whispered, her head hung low.

"I had to protect you."

"But I don't know you." She protested, taking many more steps back until she was almost at a wall, cornered

"You called for help and I was the only one who answered. What greater friend could you have than I?" He counterpointed gracefully. He was so close now that she could smell the scent of his cologne and feel his breath on her skin. She kept her hand crossed in front of her chest as he approached.

"But who are you?" She demanded, making a desperate grab for the mask on his face. His hand both shot up and snatched hers mid air. His grip was strong, stronger than he may have realized. He starred at her hard as she struggled. He bent his head low.

"Forgive me." He whispered suddenly, letting go of her but at the same time letting one of his hands reached out and touch her face. Jessalyn gave a gasp and closed her eyes when his skin touched hers. The bottom of his palm rested against her chin and his fingers extended deep into her hair, caressing it. He had half of her head cradled in his hand. And yet for all size and strength, the fingertips that touched her were soft and smooth.

But cold.

She could help but shiver as he moved his hand up the side of her cheek. She dared to open her eyes to see him starring at her, more stunned than she appeared to be. He drew his hand away as if he had been brunt. "You . . . you never let me touch you before. Not like that." His voice was softy and more desperate sounding now, like a child. "Why now?"

She swallowed hard still not able to look him in the eye. "Because I still think this is all a dream, and that I'll wake up soon." Was all she could offer. His hands flew back to her face, one on each side. He pinched her cheek slightly but effective enough to make her jump.

"Trust me, my dear you are not dreaming." He whispered into her ear.

Jess stood back, as if waiting on the edge, almost certain that he would try and force a kiss on her. But endless seconds passed and nothing happened, and Jessalyn found that she actually savored his well-placed caresses. "Then may I pretend I'm still dreaming, even though you claim all of this to be true."

"As you wish my lady."

_Snap out of it!_ Jess opened her eyes as if she had been under a spell. She wasn't dreaming so why was she acting like this? She pulled away from his embrace, trying to run away but not sure where she would go.

"Leave me alone. Who are you?" she demanded once more.

He stood there, coyly flashing her a grin. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked. She wasn't going to play this game with him. He was toying with her.

"Your name . . . Monsieur le Fantome?" she breathed.

"So, you do believe." His eyes held her captivated, and she couldn't pull away from their gaze.

She breathed slowly trying to regain her calm as best she could. "This farce, this shame. No you are just trying to scare me, scare us away." She said firmly, managing to move away so as not to be trapped between the wall and him. Her hands curled into fists as she displayed them proudly at him. "But it appears I am your prisoner, so it seems I have no choice but to believe it." He turned away quickly, and Jess feared he would lash out at her. Yet he stood calm and composed.

"So I assume then . . . you don't love me." He stated simply, his back still turned away from her.

Jess couldn't believe her ears. What was this? Was he serious? "Love you? I barely know you!" She increased the distance from him by a couple more yards. He chuckled under his breath.

"Haven't you figured it out by now? Haven't my clues been sufficient enough to jog your memory?" Facing her again, he saw the confused look on her face. "No, I suppose you haven't." He whispered harshly. He reached into the folds of his jacket and withdrew a small brown book. A familiar one.

"You! You were the one who left that book in my room. And you left the flower in Box Five! And everything else. It was all you!" _God, this couldn't be happening._ "What the hell do you want from me?" she cried.

"To remember." He replied coldly, his voice full of frustration." He took the book, trusting it at her. "But not this, not this rubbish!" In anger he threw the book down, its already frail spine cracking. "Remember us Christine, remember what we had."

_Christine._ Jessalyn's mind raced. There were only two explanations. One she was in the clutches of a maniac and an elaborate con man, who had conducted this entire hoax, or she was in the presence of the real, _human_ Phantom of the Opera.

_It couldn't be true. This is not real. It's impossible_. She kept repeating to herself over and over again.

"It's true Christine. It all is." He echoed as if he had read her mind.

"No, I'm not Christine. My name is Jessalyn, Jessalyn!" she shouted back her voice cracking with defiance. She felt as if she would go mad if he called her Christine one more time. But he moved closer, trapping her again not physically this time but mentally. None of her words of protest seemed to stop or slow him down.

"Believe me, trust me, _love me . . . _" he murmured like a seductive chant. "I'll give you everything."

"NO!" she shouted. "I don't believe in you. I don't believe in you!" Tears spilled from her face. Feeling the weight of his body against hers, hoax or not sure, for she could feel him as if he surrounded her. The masked stranger leaned his head down, burying his face in her hair. His lips almost touching her ears. Everyone of Jessalyn's nerves stood on end.

"I believe in you." He stated in a low shaky whisper. Jess lost it, her knees giving way under her. Her body shivered all over, goose bumps stood at attention on her arms and legs. She could feel his hands holding her arms tight. Light headiness started to take over though she tried desperately to fight it. His forehead was now pressed on her own, as he towered over to address her. "It is you Christine. You have changed so much over all these years. Back then you behaved no lest than an innocent child, afraid of my voice, and my touch. But you have grown into a strong woman. Now we have much more in common. You could say we are kindred spirits."

Jessalyn was frozen. Everything inside her screamed to slap him, push him away and run as far away she could. But she couldn't, not while this desperate man clung to her like a child. She wasn't quiet sure but she thought she saw tears flowing from beneath his mask. "God, I'm sorry. Really I am." She pleaded in a vain attempt. "But I'm not the person you think I am." She struggled to have them both stand up straighter. Daringly she cupped his chin in her hand, looking him straight in the eye.

He returned her gaze with a weak smile that both surprised and chilled her. His sad eyes drifted up and down her body. "You . . . you aren't wearing the dress I laid out for you. Why not?" he asked disappointed. Jess was glad finally to have him back away once more, relishing in the few inches of space she had acquired.

"I'm not to fit to wear such fine things." She said.

"But it's for you. All of this." He pointed to the door of the room. "Everything in that room is yours." He explained eccentrically. "And everything here in my domain is here for your pleasure. Even I, and my talents exist only to serve you." He reached out to hold her hand. "Doesn't it please you?"

Jess was growing more confused and uncomfortable with each passing moment she was in his presences, but she struggled to not let any of it show. But this man, who ever he claimed to be, was very intent on keeping her. "I'm sure it's all very nice, but for now I just want to leave. My friends must be worried about me . . . " she tried to reason with him.

"No, you can't leave." He pulled on her hand tighter leading her to one of the high- backed chairs for her to sit on. He looked down on her in bewildered fascination. "Why would you want to leave me?" he asked bending down on one knee humbly. By this point, Jess didn't know what to say anymore, so she only sat there her mouth open slightly. "We can stay here and make beautiful music, all day and night. Just like we used to Christine. Wouldn't that make you happy?" He went to the piano, shuffling through the many sheets of music that were scattered about on the surface. Jessalyn sighed in confusion.

"Please, I'm not Christine." She whispered.

He blew her off, tinkering with some cords on the keyboard. "Enough talk, sing for me." He commanded. Jessalyn stood back up on her feet.

"No, I can't." She lied in protest. He turned to her in disbelief.

"Sing for me Christine. Like you use too." He asked again. "Please . . . " Defiantly she bit her upper lip in a pout, not ready to open her mouth even if Mozart requested her too. He stopped playing and walked over to her. She could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. She questioned what action he would take against her now. He dare not strike her, she was ready to defend off any attack as she remained alert. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited to find you? You came back to after all this time, why do you want to leave me now?" The pain in his voice was almost suffocating. He acted as if her simple request to return to safety and familiarity were killing him. She held up her hands in a defensive gesture.

"Please I don't want to hurt you sir, really. And I don't want to cause you any more trouble. So if you would just let me go, I promise not to disturb you ever again." She told him.

"Disturb me?" he laughed. "By all means disturb me! You don't seem to understand. You acted as if you don't care! I don't want you to leave. If you leave, you'll forget."

Jessalyn now started to think differently. Perhaps she could calm him, reason with his tortured mind. She only had to use the right word and not show that she was afraid or intimated of him. "No, you're wrong." She started off slowly, speaking in a mellow tone as if trying to calm an animal. "I don't think I could forget you. In fact I'd like to thank you. I don't think I can even express it right . . . but you saved me. I owe you my life twice now."

_Share with me one love one lifetime . . . _

Now Jess had regretted what she had just said. "Yes it was the least I could do for even putting you so near to danger." He boldly stepped forward, took her hand and bent to kiss to it. A shock went through her body as his soft firm lips came in contact with the top of her knuckles. Jessalyn's mind couldn't even comprehend why this stranger had such a powerful effect on her. She desperately tried to mask any reactions. But the smile he displayed let her know that her emotions had betrayed her. Again he pulled her close. Jess allowed this, for even though she felt uncomfortable, she also sensed no danger with him. If he had wanted to harm her, he would have done so long ago.

"No, you couldn't forget me. You came back to me didn't you?" he murmured. "In a way you never left me." His words disturb her. She wasn't sure how far this had gone, was this really just an illusion. "I hope you honor your promise, mademoiselle."

"You have my word." She offered. He nodded then ran his fingers through her hair for another moment. He mouthed the word 'Christine'. Jessalyn wanted to be repulsed by his touch, she wanted to push him away. But she felt no such emotion of terror or disgust. Only love and pity. Jess now wondered if she had indeed let this go to far? How much had she let herself slip into this fantasy he had created? How much of her mind had started to believe this dangerous game?

_Our games of make-believe are at an end . . . _

He grasped her hand again, more forcefully this time than before, as he began to lead her

across the room. "Come then we must return you to your 'friends'. They, as you said, must be missing you." He said harshly.

_Angel of Music, you deceived me. I gave my mind blindly . . . _

* * *

He guided her through the rest of his home, which he kept mostly in the dark. He knew strangers and thieves had a difficult time finding entrances and exits in the dark, passages he knew by memory. Her fleeting figure, dressed in white always managed to stay a few steps behind him. Her pale face, bright hair and flashing eyes stood out crystal clear to his well-tunned gaze.

If only he could tell her, how beautiful she looked to him. How with her every step, it felt as she were stepping on his fragile heart. And her every cold and frighten look, ripped him apart inside. He took her to the boat that laid beyond his front door, gently letting her in and started to row away without another word. She starred back at his house in wild fascination.

"That wasn't there before." She whispered. "I stood on that very spot, on my hands and knees even, but that place was not there before." She started to exclaim in shock.

He bowed his head. "Mademoiselle, our eyes can be deceiving. If would do you better if you learned never to trust them." He offered. She curled her legs up to her chest, looking around frighten and confused. Her eyes and face spoke her every thought as she saw the water beneath them as well as the drops falling from above. "I suppose you are wondering why I live like this? Why I prefer to dwell here?" he asked, interrupting her private train of thought. "I can tell you that part of the reason is my own personal choice, while the other is out of necessity." She turned her head away from him, and he could catch the reflection of a single tear falling down her face.

_What did he have to do to make her see the truth? To make her remember_.

In silence he guided her across the lake and through the winding cellars of the opera. He was amazed how she and her friends had managed to find the lake in the first place and how they managed to escape. He also was started that she had actually followed him in the dead of night, and worst managed to fall in the torture chamber. But he was certain Jessalyn Greene was Christine, she had finally returned after all these years, now matter how much she had changed.

They finally reached the entrance behind the mirror. She starred into the thick frosted glass, seeing how clearly still one could gaze onto the other side. She shuddered and shook her head. Yes he had watched her many times through the mirror, but it was never out of perversion, only protection. He had sung to her, just like he did when Christine believed him to be her angel. And yet she still did not believe him. He opened the mirror as both of them stepped through.

She looked so tired that she might faint and she limped to the bed. He offered a hand to help her, but she refused him. His mind was torn apart on what to do with her. Part of him wanted to keep her with him forever, and cursed himself for being so foolish as to let her go away from his intimate protection now, after he had waited so long. But he also knew how much of a hold he had on her. She wouldn't betray him.

She turned to face him. He bowed his head to her. "I'll take my leave mademoiselle, for now." He pulled off his silver and onyx ring from his pinkie finger, holding out his hers. "This is for you, as a reminder." He stated and slipped it on her index finger.

A knock came at the door. "Jess are you there?" came a voice from the other side. She looked shock and turned to him. Silently he pulled his gaze away from her, even though it tore him apart inside whenever she was out of his sight, and headed back toward the mirror. "No, wait!" she called. He could detect the disappointment at his departure. "Thank you, for understanding and honoring your request. I don't know how else I can . . . "

He held a finger to his lips. "Ssshhh, never mind for now. Jessalyn, take comfort that Erik will always be with you, whenever you need protection. Au revoir, mademoiselle." He retreated behind the mirror. Yet he stayed for a moment to watch her.

"I'm coming, just a moment." She replied. She discarded the dressing gown, and pulled on a pair of pants over her other clothes, before answering the door. That rude boy was on the other side, his foot stilled bandaged even though he displayed little signs on injury now. That meant now that he was back on his feet, he would be down wandering around in the cellars where he didn't belong. He walked across to embrace her, and Erik's blood boiled at that thought of him touching her, and now he was torturing himself by watching this.

"Jessalyn, where did you go? I work up this morning, and you were gone, and I haven't seen you all this afternoon." He asked impatiently.

"Oh, you were sleeping so soundly, that I thought I get up early and do some site seeing. That's all." She lied cleverly. He smiled behind the glass. Yes he was certain now that she wouldn't breathe a word of his whereabouts to her companions.

"Oh, well if that's where you were . . . I'm just glad your back." He stammered. "Well me and Tony were going shopping. We have to find something to wear to the Masquerade."

He nodded, pondering in a detailed manner what he would do next, as he watched them both leave the room.

Yes the Masquerade was coming soon . . .


	13. Chapter Twelve

Opera Ghost

Chapter Twelve

Daniel insisted they go out shopping for costumes that day. He claimed his ankle was all better, but Jessalyn could still see him wobbling about on it with a slight limp. She kept her mouth shut about what she had experienced, but she couldn't hide everything. On the cab ride through Paris, Tony noticed her gazing out the window blankly.

"Hey are you okay Jess?" He asked.

"I guess so, Tony." She replied. He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, I guess if that what you say, I have to believe you." He said sarcastically. "Now come on, tell me what's really bothering you." Jess leaned her head against the window of the cab.

"Okay then." She finally agreed to speak. "Can I ask you a question?" Tony nodded. "Tony, do you believe in ghosts?"

"Like the one we're chasing down?" He joked. Jess found nothing about his comment funny, but she couldn't explain why.

"No, we're looking for history, proof . . . not the . . . real thing." She whispered in an angry tone.

"Tell that to Daniel." Tony said jerking a thumb at the front seat where Dan sat, not paying attention to them.

"You know how people claim to have experiences where they think they see ghosts, spirits and angels but they appear as if they are human. You know solid beings that you can see and hear. Like that." She explained.

Tony sat back in his seat, deep in thought or at least as he appeared to be. "Well I think it's possible. I mean all those people who said they saw such things can't all be crazy. I think that would be harder to believe in that than believing in ghosts. But I don't think anything like that could happen to me." He offered, picking at his nails. "Why, did you see a ghost?" he asked

_You have no idea._ "No I just had a dream, where that happened." She lied, not even sure of her own words.

"Well dreams have come true more than once. That is something I certainly believe in." He remarked. They didn't say anything after that, but Jess could see that Tony was keeping an eye on her. The group was faced with a problem that Daniel didn't want to address. They wanted to find costumes for the party, but there were in the heart of Paris, the fashion capital of the world. It wasn't like they could walk into a Halloween store and pick up something simple of spandex and plastic. The cab let them off at a specialty store, but for only seconds of looking around inside, Jess knew even if they found something they liked, they couldn't afford it. Jess had hardly any cash on her, so she sat in a chair by the door as Dan looked around ecstatically at the masks and costume pieces. Claudine who was supposed to meet them for lunch downtown, showed up at the story early, so Daniel's attention totally focused on her. They shopped for at least half an hour, until Claudine, Dan, and Tony found delightful feathered and beaded masks for the event. Claudine noticed Jess sitting alone.

"Jessalyn, you do not want anything for the party?" she asked.

"Yeah Jess you have to pick up something. I mean it is a masquerade." Dan insisted. Jess shook her head, in disbelief that she was listening to this.

"No guys but thanks. Besides I don't have any money to buy anything."

"Nonsense you have to go as something." Dan exclaimed. "Remember what you went as to the Pi Beta Halloween party last year?"

Jess sighed. "A pirate." She replied. Claudine giggled at the thought.

"So go as that." Dan suggested, not noticing the blush of embarrassment that rose in Jessalyn's cheeks. She couldn't believe how Daniel could annoy her to the point she wanted to slap him, and then wins over her bad mood with his innocence the next.

"I don't think my stripped red and black cut up skirt, and mock puffy sleeve skirt is going to fool anyone, much lest be accepted by that type of society at a masked ball."

Claudine paid for her purchase, then looked thoughtfully at Jess. "I have an idea. I'm asking the shop lady if I can rent a costume from storage. I'm sure she let you pick out something to wear too." She suggested.

Jess perked up. "Do you really think so? I mean the person in charge wouldn't mine?"

Claudine nodded. "Not at all. She'll only ask for a small fee to pay for the cleaning." Jess now felt a wave of relief. _Perhaps this masquerade wouldn't be so bad after all._

* * *

On there return to the opera, Claudine immediately took Jess to the costume department. She held onto Jessalyn's hand leading her through the winding passages and hallways like giggling schoolchildren. They finally reached their destination, and Jess found herself surrounded in a large closet of many period dresses. They racks were hung above their heads, so the hems of the garments came down at eye level and a large step ladder had to be used to get anything down. Jess made her way through the rows and rows of gowns following Claudine and the wardrobe mistress, pushing the dresses aside like branches in a thick forest.

Claudine and the woman exchanged many excited words in French, as she picked out a gorgeous blue and white gown from one of the racks. It was so detailed and beautiful Jess had to gasp in awe despite herself. It was Civil-War era style with a large hoop skirt, and Claudine held it up to her body and danced around as if she just picked out her wedding dress. "Oh Jessalyn, doesn't this look fantastic!" she exclaimed.

"It looks great on you. You'll be the perfect Southern Belle" Jess agreed.

"Oh then you must help me do my hair for the party." She said, teasing her curls. "Madame, this is Jessalyn Greene, who I told you about. She's with the American group of students." She introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you." Jess said, shaking hands.

"Pleasure is mine, Mademoiselle Greene. I've heard a lot about you and your companions." The woman reasoned in clear English with only a hint of an accent.

"All good things I hope. I wanted to ask you if I could possibly borrow a dress? And I would be willing to pay if that's all right?" There was a pause as the woman looked to be in deep thought. "Of course if you are busy, I understand."

"No I can get you something, but I am rather backed up on some requests management has made for the party as well." She circled around Jess looking her over. "I'll need to get your measurements. You do have rather big shoulders though dear." She commented dryly. Jess blushed in embarrassment at the woman's bluntness. But she did have a point.

"That's okay. I look horrible in sleeveless gowns anyway." She sighed.

* * *

The next days passed uneventful. Daniel spent most of his time in Jess' room working on the computer, surfing the Internet and comparing notes with Tony. Jess however avoiding being in her room alone at all times, afraid of what could happen. Would he come for her again? Not wanting to let her return this time? And would she have the will to resist him? She spent her days watching the ballet practice. They had left after Thanksgiving, and Christmas was now only two weeks away. She was going to miss it. She remembered the pause on the phone after she had told her mom she wasn't going to be home for Christmas this year, even though she tired to play it off, excited for her daughter to be going on an expedition to Paris. And Dan and Tony were certainly too wrapped up in their work to even give a thought to the upcoming holidays. Besides she didn't have money for a nice dress, she was renting one, so there would be no cash around to buy her friends gifts. No tree, no home-cooked dinners, no presents, or any old-fashion traditions. Just Christmas with a bunch of strangers.

The day of the masquerade came, and Jess tried to pull herself together. She had to be happy or at least look like she was happy. This event was being held in their honor for some reason. Bored with watching the dancers for the millionth time, she made her way back to her room, ready to just take a long nap until she had to get ready. There had been no sign of the Phantom and now she was seriously questioning if she had dreamed the whole thing up. She has a history of having intense realistic dreams before. She walked in her room, locked the door and stared at her bed.

On the freshly made up sheets was a large white box, complete with a red ribbon. She examined it in awe and discovered this was no ordinary plastic bow, but actually silk hand tied around the box. She slowly unraveled the ribbon, pulled off the lid, pushed through the tissue paper to see what lay inside.

Jessalyn couldn't believe her eyes. In fact she was in such shock she dropped the box back on the bed, and it tumbling spilling out green fabric down the bed side and onto the floor. Before her eyes was a breathtaking ball gown, made entirely of green and white silk. She scooped down to pick up the dress, and held it against her bodice. She even took a moment to admire herself in the mirror. This was a gown from the early 1800's she could tell from it's cut and how the high waistline came just below her breasts. But it looked so stunning . . . and perfect on her. The sleeves where just the right length, hiding her "quarterback shoulders" as she liked to call them. It was form fitting but didn't make her look fat at all. Jess had to take a moment to laugh in pure delight. Her spirits where instantly lifted and now she could think of nothing except getting dressed and enjoying herself at the party.

She couldn't believe the wardrobe mistress had found such a beautiful piece out of the collection of costumes for her to wear. Jess tried to imagine what opera this dress was featured in. But then she noticed a small enveloped had fallen from the white box onto to floor. Perhaps the costume department hadn't sent this. She reached down to pick it up, anticipation quivering in her fingers as she tried to open it. _Of course! Daniel sent this dress so I would have something nice to wear. How thoughtful!_ She finally managed to open and read the small note card inside.

"_Mademoiselle Greene,_

_Tonight._

_O.G."_

Jess let the note of red ink fall from her hands in disbelief. She became in that instant so over come with terror, all joyous emotions from seconds ago gone, that she felt a tear of despair slipped from her eye.

This wasn't a dream anymore.

* * *

The party started at eight. Jessalyn tried to look her best with what little makeup and hair supplies she had packed. But when she arrived, she felt all her efforts in vain as she starred at the sea of masks, expensive gowns and made-up faces about her. She sighed, and slipped on the plain white mask that had come inside the box. Then proceeded to make her way through the unfamiliar crowd. She found Daniel, accompanying Claudine, with Tony who were discussing something with Bernard Ambler. M. Delauney stood off to the side, listening and watching Jess as she approached.

"Jess you look great!" Dan exclaimed. "What a lovely costume!"

"I agreed" chimed in Claudine, and was followed by compliments from the others.

"Mademoiselle Greene, that is such a delightful gown. It's suits you well, especially the color." Ambler said trying to crack a joke. Delauney stepped forward, and something about his presence there unnerved her.

"Glad that you could join us tonight, miss." He said simply, bowing his head.

"Thank you M. Delauney." She replied as if not to be rude. Through she had noticed him acting strangely toward the group, just after he had given Dan the blueprints to the cellars. He was talkative before, though not nearly as bubbly as Ambler, when he gave them the tour. But now he was silent, way out of his element. Tony rushed forward. He was dressed in a tux complete with cummerbund and white gloves. He wore a beaded red and black mask over his face. He bowed to her.

"Hope you don't mine, Dan. But it seems you already have a date for this evening, so I hope you won't be jealous if I cut in?" he said acting flamboyantly on purpose. The group laughed as Tony offered his arm to Jess. "If you would do me the honor mademoiselle?" he asked.

Jess smiled. "Of course. But don't call me mademoiselle anymore. It sounds so official and bothersome." She replied.

"Don't get too anxious to start the dancing yet my young friends." Ambler butted in. "We still have a surprise." Then he and Delauney slipped away into the crowd. The people chatted and enjoyed refreshments until everyone had arrived. Then Ambler and Delauney took center stage on the grand staircase.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please! We, the management would like to thank you tonight for being such generous patrons this year. But this night is also to honor our new American friends who hope to offer this historical opera some more much needed publicity." The crowd turned to where they were standing and applauded. Jess tried to get her mind off worrying, to get caught up in the moment. But a sense of dread still hung over her head. She vowed to stay as close to Tony this night as she possibly could.

"So for our first event, we have a small surprise. We are going to have an auction!" Ambler continued.

"I hope it's for a shattered chandelier." Daniel joked behind them.

"Gentlemen, you must place your bets if you and your partner want to be the first couple to lead the first dance of the evening!" A delighted gasp rose from the assembly. "Payment will be in Euros, tonight. But first let us invite our contestants up here. Madame Rivera, one our voice instructor" A middle-aged women in a black dressed pushed her way up in the front to stand before the crowd. "Mademoiselle Constanza Touslt, our prima ballerina!" Jess shook her head. _This is ridiculous! _"And Mlle. Jessalyn Greene and Claudine Breyer!" She couldn't believe her ears as Claudine grabbed her hand and rushed them forward.

Jess stood unnerved in front of all the people, like standing in the spotlight. And they all wore masks, so she couldn't even see the expressions on their faces, as she felt herself beginning to sweat.

"So let the bidding begin." Ambler announced raising his hand up like an auctioneer's mallet and throwing it back down. There was as pause before a voice yelled from the crowd.

"Twenty-five for Mlle. Touslt!" Jess sighed not wanting to guess how long this would go on. Daniel shot up his hand.

"Thirty for Claudine Breyer!" he shouted. Claudine blushed slightly. Jess caught Tony's gaze. He rolled his eyes, giving her a sign of he thought this was just as stupid as she did. She shook her head in reply. She didn't expect or want him to bet anything, especially on her.

"Thirty-five" Rose another challenge from the back.

"Forty-five." Dan offered and Jess pondered on how much cash he really had to blow.

"Fifty!" The stakes climbed again. Jess saw Dan pout.

"Sixty!" he exclaimed to many oohs and ahhs from the crowd. Jess now certain she wasn't going to win, much lest be considered, started to walk away already accepting her defeat.

"Twenty thousand." Called out a cool, calculating voice above the roar. Jessalyn snapped to attention as the entire crowd turned to a figure, dressed commonly in a black tux like the others, with a long cape draped over his shoulders. "For Mlle. Jessalyn Greene." He finished.

Jess paused dead in her tracks. He was many yards away but Jess felt as if he were right there in her face. It was him. And he was calling out his lucky number.

Ambler looked around aghast, and Dan and Tony tried to see over the crowd at the mysterious bidder. "Do we have anyone for . . . over that number?" Ambler asked meekly, not even bringing himself to say the offered amount. No answer. "Well then going once . . . twice."

_Sold. There was no escaping now..._

"The first dance of the evening belongs to the lovely Mlle. Greene!" Ambler offered up and the crowd replied with cheers and clapping. "Congrats sir, you've may start your well-earned waltz with a pretty American girl." Ambler tried the chuckle even in his overwhelm stated. A young man in a tuxedo rushed up to him, handing him a packed envelope.

"From the gentleman, sir." The man whispered to Ambler. "It's all cash." Ambler nodded then motion to his fellow manager for a private chat. He had paid for her, before she had even stepped onto the dance floor.

Jess stood there watching him, and step by step he approached. The crowd parted before him like the Red Sea separating for Moses. She couldn't leave or run away, then they would know something was wrong. If Dan, or Tony or anyone else for that matter found out what had really happened to her, and what she had found, she knew their lives would be in danger. She couldn't risk it. She took a deep breath and then a step forward, willingly moving to meet him. She would play this ghost's game one more time.

She could tell he was surprised to see her actually walking toward him. A long black cloak of rich velvet with red backing draped over his shoulders, trailing behind him on the floor. He wore an elaborate mask, with long flaps hanging from each cheek, past his jaw line. It was black, gold and red, covered in sequins, gaudy looking, blending in with the rest of the masks perfectly.

Each step she took she felt her as if her foot had become a lead weight, yet she went on, until she was face to face with him. She extended out her hand gracefully, playing along with this charade.

"Good evening, my lady." He said bending to kiss her awaiting hand. Again Jess tried to suppress a thrill as their skin came in contact once more.

"I see you have won me as a mere prize, sir. So I'm obligated to do what you wish with my company." She said sternly. She could Daniel out of the corner of her eye, now able to see them. Erik wrapped his arm around her waist like a serpent, and pulled Jessalyn close against him.

"Yew, well it would be wise not making a spectacle of yourself in front of all these people. And I certainly wouldn't let you expose my_ little_ secret, my dear." He whispered into her ear, deliberately. The cords of opening violin notes were struck as the waltz started. "All I ask for now, is a dance." Taking her hand, he led her out onto the awaiting dance floor, grinning under his mask as he passed Daniel and Tony, no doubt delighting in making them jealous. She didn't know how to look at her friends, without betraying her emotions. She wanted to mouth the words "Help me" or give some sign in her eyes that she needed assistance. So she adverted her eyes as she passed them.

And there they stood alone on the floor. Other couples gathered about them on the perimeter, but Jessalyn felt miles away from them. Then she realized she knew nothing about ball room dancing, but she followed his lead and began to be swept away in the slow music. Soon, she felt as if her feet were floating and she had been dancing like this all her life. In his arms, Erik had transformed her into something graceful, and now all that high class Paris society could do was watch her, the affection of the wealthiest man in the room.

"That gown looks breathtaking on you, if I might say." He noted examining the dress on her, taking in every detail with his precise gaze. "It matches your eyes very well."

"Thank you. I'm glad I can indulge in your fantasy as having me as your pampered pet." She retorted. He flung her about to face him.

"Excuse me?" he asked coldly, his grip on her glove hand tighten ever so slightly.

"Well you pick out what clothes I will where. Taught me to fear every step I take in this gilded cage. And you give your best damn attempt to make me cower in your presence." She explained, not caring how harsh and impolite she acted toward him. He pulled her back against his body. She could feel the rapid pulse of his heart and the heavy breathing against her bodice. This ghost of a man, upon her.

"Is that so? And you are giving you best attempt to not act frighten at all. Well I could think of _many other _ways to treat you, if that is what you desire, Jessalyn." He spoke in a tone that she could only describe as sinister, and her blood went rushing through her at the sound of his voice speaking her name. He was toying with her, and both of them knew she could not run away now. Too much was at stake, too many suspicions would be aroused. The music continued and she was whirled about the floor in a dizzying speed. Colors, faces, fabrics and lights all meshed together in a web of motion.

_Leering satyrs, peering eyes . . . Masquerade, run and hide but a face will still pursue __you . . . _

Erik spun her about one last time at the climax of the music. He stretched out her arms in a dramatic pose, letting her back push against his chest. She closed her eyes as the last notes drew to a somber finish. Her heart beat like a hummingbird's in her breast, and a drop of moisture started to form on the tip of her nose. Deafening applause from the party goers flooded her ears, only broken by the sound of his breath lingering behind her ear. "You should feel very fortunate thought that I find your boldness quite charming." He said. Jess unable to stand it any longer opened her eyes.

And met with the sad face of Daniel starring back at her. He was a few yards away, beyond the other dancers, but she could see him clearly. Claudine was not at his side, nor did she appear to have been anywhere near him during the dance. He just stood there alone, starring at her. And the look of bewilderment on his face, literately broke her heart. She pushed herself away from Erik, not turning to look back at him. She stormed her way through the crowd in the opposite direction, her face hidden. Away from Daniel, from Erik from all of this. On the outskirts of the crowd she accidently bumped into M. Delauney, who was alone with a glass of wine. She tried to make herself look presentable, holding back her tears.

"Please sir, could you direct me to a place where I might gather some fresh air?" she asked softy. His gaze turned to a near by flight of stairs.

"Up those stairs and to your left, go right at the second hallway you come to. There you will find the entrances to our upper, outside balcony windows. That hallway also leads up to the roof . . . should you want to be alone." He commented, sipping his wine when he finished. Jess gathered the folds of her long skirt.

"Thank you sir." She offered and took off up the stairs without another glance behind her.

* * *

"Mom, did it take Andrew Lloyd Webber 20 minutes to write _Phantom of the Opera_?" -Eric Cartman

A/N: Another cliffhanger! I'm as crafty as R.L. Stein (Or am I?). I'll probably get punjabed for cutting it off here. Anyway lots of good stuff coming up in the next chappie, I promise, and I'll keep the updates closer together. I'm working hard. I assure you. Ask my back (ouch I have crappy typing posture!) And why is it all the good ideas have to come at two in the morning? Just Kidding. Love all the reviews, I can't tell you how happy they make me. To all my readers you are one of the inspirations that keeps me writing (and of course our dear Angel of Music :)

Typing in silence, PC


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Opera Ghost

Chapter Thirteen

The last place Jessalyn should have gone to was the roof. She wasn't even sure why Delauney had suggested those directions to her in the first place. It was mid-December and the night air would certainly be cold and windy. Yet she pushed her way through the hallway, checking her mask to make sure no one could see her crying. The outside balconies were already full with some guests, laughing and enjoying hot coffee and chocolate. She walked further until she came to an empty stair well, simply wooden steps with no light above them. It seemed ever since she had come here, stairs had been entrancing and seducing her, down into their darkness. Down into hell. These stairs however, went up. Perhaps these stairs could be an escape.

_Let them lead me to light. _

Paris by night was more than she could imagine. Thousands of lights scattered across the horizon, casting its own glow over the city, yet many stars stretched up far in the heaven, shining brightly refusing to let there light be ignored. Jess sighed and shivered at the same time. Yes it was cold and she had to wrap her arms tight against her body to keep warm. But at least she was alone

Or so she thought.

"Oh Raoul, I'm so frightened, and it is so terribly cold out here." A woman's voice trembled from behind.

"I know Christine. We can't stay up here. You'll catch your death." A man replied.

"There is no other place. Here is a sanctuary, Raoul, where now I must offer my confession to you." Jessalyn turned to follow the voices and soon found herself in the shadow of the famous statue of Apollo's Lyre. She couldn't believe her eyes to see there two figures, hiding the base. There were too dressed in elaborate period party clothes. They glanced back and forth as if they were hiding from something, and it was clear they could see her standing only a couple feet away. Yet they continued.

"I have seen horrible things. You were right. The angel of music is nothing more than a man." She sobbed into the man's arms.

"Excuse me?" Jess called appalled by their rudeness. She hadn't meant to encounter their private conversation, but it was obvious they had seen her and continued without any concern. She took a few more steps toward them, and then froze. She now had a closer look at them. The man stood tall with sandy blond hair that curled on the top of his head, and wore a black domino jacket. The woman was dressed in blue, her blond hair following. And it was the same face as the portrait of Christine Daae. And then Jess heart skipped another beat when she realized she could see right through them.

"My angel is none other than the Phantom of the opera, my dear. For those nights I was missing, I was with him. He took me to his home, five level beneath the earth in the depths of the cellars. He lives there, all alone! He cared for me and loved me, stood by my side like a slave, and cried when I ran from him." The apparition of Christine explained. "Oh his tears. Following from the black holes of his eyes. It makes me want to cry thinking of them right now."

"No Christine. You will not cry for him, not now not ever. Let us fly from this place, tonight. I can have a carriage drive all night, and by tomorrow morning we can look at the sun over the coast, and be in England." Raoul bent to kiss her on the lips, long and full. "Would that please you my love?" She looked away gazing up at the night sky.

"I suppose." She paused. "But I cannot bear to leave him now. I must let him hear me sing at least once again." She pleaded. He looked very disappointed at her response.

"If you wish to sing for him tomorrow, why not the next day and the day after that, and forever? Sing for him forever Christine, if that is what you really want to do!" he retorted. Christine became to cry again.

"Raoul, please don't say things that will wound my heart so. After tomorrow I will never be allowed to sing again in Paris. The managers won't have it, Carlotta won't stand for it!" She sighed putting a hand to her forehead as if she would faint. "God, what fortune have I? Erik has inspired my voice, taught me to sing like no one has before, with my heart and soul. All this he has done out of charity and a love that I know I can never return. Yet now that the mangers know we share a connection and that tragedy strikes when he does not have his way, they would sooner banish me, and try to rid themselves of him. He wanted nothing more than to help my career, Raoul, but the tables have turned and he has instead destroyed it." She intoned with pain ravaging her voice.

"Lies. I would have given her every opera house in the world." A harsh whisper shot itself into her ear. Paralyzed with tension, Jess simply waited as a pair of strong arms laid something heavy upon her shoulders. Or perhaps she only felt it was so heavy because of the moment, and turned to discover it was only a gentleman's cape. Swallowing hard, she rotated about, knowing surely she would find Erik behind her. He was actually perched like a bird of prey on a ledge five feet above her head. She stopped in wonder, racking her brain. _How could he do that?_ He had been standing behind at her level only a moment ago. But then again, she had seen him do, and knew he was capable of feats more spectacular than that.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you." Was all she could offer to him. He sat in silence before turning his cold, disinterested gaze to her. Perhaps that had not been the right choice of words. She glanced back to see the translucent couple embracing warmly, the giggle of the young lovers echoing throughout the night. Then back to Erik. _How awful the sound of their joy must sound to him?_ She walked forward to them, wanting to see more.

"Do you love him Christine?" Raoul asked the fragile woman in his embrace.

"Yes, but not as I love you . . . " she replied.

Jessalyn turned to Erik's shadow in the distance. "Why couldn't you have just accepted that?" she whispered yet loud enough for him to hear her question. No answer from him.

"Raoul, please take me away from this place!" Christine begged, her tears of joy now starting to become pleading ones of sorrow.

_Stop this madness!_ "Stop!" Jess yelled into the night. Her cry fell on deaf ears. She walked next to them and flung her arms about, watching in disbelief as they passed right through the shades. The figures of the two lovers, now interrupted faded then vanished to be replaced by the night sky. Jessalyn would go insane trying to determine if all these things she had witness and no one else had seen, were real or not. She clenched her fists in rage and stormed by to where Erik was perched. "Why?" she demanded, near to tears herself. "How? How do they exist? How do you exist?" she pleaded to the man that stood more like a statue belonging to the building.

Erik turned his head down to her, slowly and precisely, his eyes flashing in the darkness in a manner that caused Jess to hold her breath in anticipation. He chuckled dryly. "What's the matter? I thought you believed in ghosts?" Jess sighed in defeat, she knew she would never get any answers out of him. He could twist every word she said, and make her question appear as if they had been asked by a fool. It was hopeless. Erik rose to stand then jumped down to her level, as gracefully as a butterfly. "You should feel privileged that this sequence was revealed to you. Perhaps this will set some forgotten memories inside you in motion." He addressed her, his hands clasped behind her back. "So I hope your statement you made a minute ago was true. _You_ never meant to hurt me, did you?"

"No, for the last time, I'm not Christine. I don't even have any memories of who you say I am?" Jessalyn protested, ripping off his cloak. He stopped her with the sharpness of his voice.

"Keep that on, or else your freeze to death up here."' He commanded. Jess supposed the cold wind didn't bother him, it more than likely passed right through him. "You only think you know who Christine Daae was, after all the false interpretations your 'friend' has impressed on you." He explained "To understand the truth, my dear, you must forget everything you know, and remember everything you have forgotten."

She stood there stunned for a moment, taking what he had just said. Holding the folds of his cloak in her hand, she glanced out over the Paris skyline, at a lost for words. "I still don't believe you. It's too impossible to be true. I'm not Christine." She said firmly.

"And what about the resemblance?" He asked.

Jess tried to gather strength in her voice. "Merely coincidence." She reposed.

"And what about you, a seemly normal American woman, here in Paris now?" He counterpointed. But before she could answer the obvious, she felt his grip upon her shoulders once more and his lips close to her neck. "Destiny, even though that foolish boy is not who I expected to bring us together again in this manner." Jess then realized a fact, Erik hated Daniel. If anyone was in the greatest danger here, it was Dan not her. It was very obvious from Erik's tone that he considered Daniel a threat. And since Dan knew nothing that the manifested Opera Ghost was among them, she was his only defense.

"You don't understand. We're not here to hunt you out or destroy your image. Daniel . . . " she struggled to find the right word "If anything adores you. Believe it out not, there is nothing more he wants to do then tell your story. They way it was meant to be told."

Erik laughed."Spirited words, mademoiselle. You hold that fool in very high regard, I can tell." He mocked her. "But he can never understand. It is you who are blind to the truth."

"Then show me!" she begged. "Haunt me with these ghosts. Show me more to help me learn this story that you claim I know nothing about! Then my friends and I will leave and never bother you again." She grunted in anger "It's just a damn study, we aren't going to publish a yellow-rag bestseller or anything." Erik heaved a long sigh after she finished. Jessalyn wanted to take her words back. She remembered . . . that the last thing he wanted was for her to leave and for him to be forgotten again. She could feel the sweat dripping through her gloves and gown and wished for nothing more than this whole thing to be over with. But they had to come to an understanding, no matter how unreasonable this specter of the past could be. She walked to his side, feeling no warmth at all coming from his body as he stood, head slumped. Gently, she took one of his long hands into hers, giving it a squeeze. "Then let us please come to an understanding together." She asked

Erik turned to face her. Even through the lights and the stars, his eyes where the brightest thing in the night sky. Erik's eyes were truly the windows to his soul, his painful soul. He exhaled, his breath not giving a visible fog in the cold air as Jessalyn's did. He took his other hand and closed it around both of her. Jess could see every tense muscle in his body as he gathered himself together. He was like herself, a stoic and trying his hardest not to reveal his true emotions to her, no matter how much it tore him apart inside. Trying to behave like a normal gentleman, despite his unusual difference. Jess wondered gazing at the mask on his face, how bad it really was underneath it. Surely it was not a mere scar caused by acid or fire like a twisted plot suggested sometimes. No, he had been born with this, and she could not imagine what it must have been to live all his years with the visible mark of shame he saw in every mirror and in every horrified person's eyes. Every day, every hour, every second. And a mask bringing more curiosity to what horrors where underneath. The emotions she had stirred in watching him lay on her heart like a stone.

"Agreed." He finally said, turning up to look her in the eye once more. She smiled back at him in encouragement.

"Jessalyn! God where are you?" the desperate voice of Daniel called shattering their moment. Erik's sad eyes suddenly turn a golden shade in rage, snapping his head in the direction the sound had come from.

"He would have done better to leave us alone!" he growled deep in his throat. "I see the fool still hasn't learned his lesson even after all this time." Jess was again confused by his words, but now in a panic to protect her friend. She held fast to the cuff of his dress shirt, preventing him from fleeing.

"No Erik! Please let me talk to him." She whispered. "Understanding together, you promised." She remained him trying to clam his temper. She knew her strength was no match for his, but she was the only one who could prevent conflict between the two men. "If you let me speak to him." She made her way to the sound of Dan's voice, leaving Erik in the darkness behind her. She saw her friend standing near the door where she had entered. "I'm here Dan." She called walking toward his position as so not to draw attention to where she had been hiding.

Daniel saw her approach, and reached up to remove the purple and white mask from his face, his creamy brown eyes darted with frantic aggravation. "Jessalyn, where have you been?" he asked. He moved forward and pulled her into an embrace. He held her tight, his breath pouring rapidly down her neck. "Thank God, are you okay? Who was that man?" He questioned firmly.

"He didn't say his name?" Jess said conjuring another lie. "Just some patron wanting to make a generous donation, I suppose. Wasn't he a good dancer?" she chuckled trying to draw him away from the subject.

Daniel didn't look happy. Her attempts to liven up the situation were not working. "But then you disappeared, and ended up here. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine really. I just needed to get some fresh air is all." She said. Dan looked out over the night sky. Fro the look in his eyes and face, he wasn't buying it. He still held her in his arms, and Jess was surprised he hadn't noticed the strange cloak around her shoulders.

He gave a long sigh. "No, please Jess tell me the truth. You've been acting so strange these past couple of days. Like you something has happened to you." Jess gulped at how close he was to hitting the mark. "Was it the trip to the cellars, was that it? We're best friends, you can tell me anything. Don't keep me guessing."

Jessalyn shut her eyes tightly, afraid to look Dan in the face. She had to tell someone about this, or she would go mad. And yet she knew if she breathed the truth, Dan's life would be at stake. The shadow of Erik haunted her every step, and took her by surprise even when she knew he was there._ Imagine how easy a task he would find dispatching the unsuspecting Daniel._

"Dan, I've had these horrible dreams, nightmares so real. Where we find what we are looking for only more, much more. And it something so terrible beyond what we could imagine. I shouldn't have come to Paris. " Jess tried to explain without spilling everything, but her eyes started to brim with tears of frustration from the effort. Dan took both his hands and held them at the side of her face. His palms were tender and warm, soothing the cold bite on her frozen cheeks. A gentle thumb brushed away a tear before it form into ice on her face from the chill air.

"There's no need to cry. They're only dreams, how can they be that upsetting?" he asked softly like speaking to a child.

"But they are, because they appear so real to me! And they invade my thoughts, even when I'm awake. It takes over my daydreaming even though I don't want it to. It's like my imagination is taking over me!" she augured.

"That's just it, Jess, your imagination. You're seeing things that's all." He reasoned. "Just don't believe in them." He smiled then laughed warmly.

"What's so funny?" she asked hurt as if Dan didn't take her seriously.

"Nothing, it's not you, it's me. Oh Jess I'm an idiot. Yes, a true idiot for not seeing how painfully scarred you are. From now on, I'll watch over you every second I can spare. I'll make sure no one will hurt you." He leaned his head down so their noses touched at the tips. A wide smile spread across his face as he looked at her. "I promise." Jess suddenly felt a thousand percent better. The night air disappeared around her, her fear was erased, all that she focused on was the joy of Dan's promise and the friendly warmth of his embrace. She at that point had always question a part of the Phantom story, of exactly why Christine was so eager to run away with Raoul de Chagny. Both of the men loved her, Erik with a more undying passion than anyone else. But life and reality had gotten in the way, and life with her young lover seemed more practical. She thought of what she had heard from the ghosts of the two famous lovers. She couldn't have stayed if she wanted to, and Erik would keep her if she denied him. She had thought all this time Christine Daae nothing more than a petty fool, the typical helpless heroine.

But now she could understand the fear that Christine felt toward her unfortunate angel.

Daniel leaned down even further, and planted his soft lips on her cheek, letting it linger there for a moment. It was a friendly kiss, with no deep romantic intentions, even though Jess wished there were. She didn't mind at all. She held her breath when his lips touched her skin, but only for a second. No, she didn't care who saw this kiss. In fact she leaned back over and offered her own friendly peck on his face. "Thanks Dan." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He stepped back pretending to cough into his hand. "All better now?" she nodded. "Well let's get back to the party then. It's frightfully cold up here." He said tugging at her sleeve.

"All right, but give me a moment. I think I left something by the ledge. Give me a sec." She tore away from his grasp walking back. Of course there was nothing she left, but something she had to return. She looked around for Erik, until she noticed him perched up on the arms of Apollo. The tails of his tuxedo flew back in the wind, his eyes turned away from her, even though she could still detect the golden sparkle in them. She took his cloak off her shoulders and held it up to him, but he paid her no attention. Sighing, she set it down at the base and started to walk away. "I'm sorry Erik." She offered.

"So here it comes. Tell me how much you love him and pity me. That what it was really, just pity, not love that you felt for me Jessalyn." He shot at her coldly. "Just like always."

Jess turned back to him, wanting at the moment to just run back to Daniel. She didn't pity him at all, and only stayed in his company partly out of fear and curiosity.

_Come Christine, let us fly from this place._

"It's not you I pity. It's him." She declared, leaving him alone to his bitterness.

A/N: God Bless James Horner. I was listening to the last track of "Back to Titanic" the Epilogue while writing part of this chapter. I just kept typing and typing, compelled! Must write . . . more sad and . . . angst like material! Ah I'm a sap!

Also as motivation I have a screen cap from the new movie trailer of C/R moving in for a kiss, but the frame is fading so you can see Erik watching hopelessly in the background. Oh my Phantom senses are tingling!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

He watched her from beyond the mirror. Only a thin insufficient piece of glass separated him from her sleeping form. He was thankful that on this side of the "trick mirror" she could not see him, or his reflection. How horrid it would have looked? He had sat there against the glass, his body crouched tightly and tensed. Endless hours since the party had ended. He had tried to be firm, not allowing himself to go and see her for the rest of the night, even though he had the means to do so if necessary.

He was hopeless and needed on one approval on that fact. Denying himself the sight of her was like trying to breathe without air. Even though in his current state of being, oxygen was not a necessity. He didn't even know how he had survived this long, all these years without seeing her in person once more. Unable to wait behind the mirror anymore, he slid the glass aside and stepped into the room without making a sound. The only light in the space was a soft glow from the computer screen. With swift hands, he shut the screen off, and struck a match instead. Yes, he had watched technology progress through these long years . . . and he cared nothing for it. The simple light of a match was all he needed to see her, fast asleep clutching a pillow. Beautiful as ever. Of course he could tell how beautiful she was in any light, even in the dark.

_But then again, didn't we all look the same in the dark?_

He saw her green ball gown lying over a chair. He thought of the time he had once kissed the hem of his angel's dress, tears in his eyes in hopes of love. He knelt by her bedside and sat there for endless moments, just watching her. The match started to fade, so he used it to light the wick of a candle, one of the same ones he had left in her room before.

And he watched her, observed her every move while she slept. The way her shoulders rose and fell slightly as she breathed. How the strand of her hair across her forehead gracefully fell of their own accord. Streaks of blond in the darkness. The gentle part of her delicate heather lips, enticing him as she lay inches away unaware. Erik leaned closer and closer to her, savoring in the heat she emitted, until he was mere centimeters from touching his mouth to hers.

And he stopped, waiting. She had not stirred. He did not worry if his breath upon her face would wake her, he had none. Or if his heart beat would bring her ears to attention, there were no pluses of life.

But if there were, they would now be racing and throbbing against his rib cage. No feeling, except the thoughts that screamed inside his head. The emotions of rage, love and lust mixed in a deadly combination threatening to appear at any moment. But he was still, not daring to move any muscle.

Almost a century ago, he had received his first kiss from his beloved Christine, after living all his miserable life without one. She had kissed him gently on the forehead, while they both wept. And all these long years after that fateful night, he had vowed to wait. Wait for her either to return somehow, or until he was finally forgotten.

But some people still believed in the Opera Ghost. So he existed only to wait.

Was this the kiss he had been longing for?

She sighed in her sleep turning toward him, and Erik jerked up and away from her bed. How could he let himself almost get caught like that? Had the years of waiting made him that careless and venerable? His hands began to tremble. He had never thought it a crime to watch her as she slept. When her eyes were shut, shielded against him. But to intrude on her innocence with a stolen kiss?

Crushed, he fell on his knees, leaning once more by her bedside. Daringly he took one of her slender hands in his grasp. The scars from the splinters had faded somewhat, but the bruises from her fall were quite evident. He cursed himself for leading her into such danger. She didn't move or notice his touch, cold as it was. So there he let his hand rested as he tilted his head to one side, letting it nestle near her neck.

And he cried. For all his lack of physical being, he could still cry. Even though it was harder to see now. Tears fell softly onto her pillow fading into the fabric, crystal-like wisps and nothing more. Ghost tears. _He couldn't have her willingly. He could never take her by force. Never again. _At least he could have this moment, to cry by her shoulder. To weep by her side once more.

"Christine . . . " he sobbed trying to gather what comfort he could by calling her name. It killed him that this simple girl did not yet realize who she really was, who she had once been. She had a much larger role to play in what was to come than she knew. It tore him apart, mind and soul. To be so near her and yet still very far away.

* * *

Jessalyn rolled over on her side, her neck aching and her eyes finally deciding to open. She felt she had slept pretty soundly that night, considering what had happen and that she had ultimately cried herself to sleep. But she could have sworn someone had held her hand while she had been sleeping. It was a comforting feeling for only being a dream.

She took a look at her watch which was lying on the dresser. "That can't be right" she muttered, grabbing the timepiece to get a closer look. One p.m. She groaned loudly, letting her hands fall as fists onto the mattress. She couldn't believe she had slept in that long and that no one had come to wake her up. She pulled herself out of the bed and took some time to careful place her gown on hangers and left it on the closet door, not quite certain what she was going to do with it now. After getting a quick shower and stepping into a change of clothes, she went off looking for the boys. But there weren't in their room, or any where else in the opera as far as she could tell. She went to the tourism office to ask for Claudine and was then informed that it was Claudine's day off.

She had slept in so late that there seemed nothing for her today. She debated calling Daniel, and ended up crawling back to her room, feeling rather listless. She checked her email to discovered that Dan had actually sent her a message that morning.

"_Jess. Sorry I couldn't find a piece of paper to write this down. Hope you see this. Tony and I went out to buy more supplies and rafts. Tomorrow we going to try again to find something in the cellars. Better prepared that is. I don't know if well be back in time for dinner so go ahead without us. There is no one using the stage tonight so I'll be wandering around up there this evening. Get plenty of rest today. You look like you need it. Dan"_

She did some more research on the web, contacting fan sites and messages boards in hopes of some answers. Her mind was still amazed that Erik still how the power to manifest himself physical, and yet still be the ghost of a man who supposedly died more than a hundred years ago. Then she started checking sites on reference to ghosts and seeking spirits. The information she found was useful, but it didn't exactly give the answers she needed for her specific situation. She wondered if she would just have to find the answers herself, which would be a difficult and dangerous task she could tell. Only Erik had all the answer and it looked like now she was the only person he would consider revealing them to.

Tried of searching she went for a walk outside and stopped by a local café for some dinner. It was dusk now and no sign that Tony or Daniel had returned. So she waited. Until she remembered what Dan had said in his message. Perhaps he was upstairs on the stage. It wouldn't hurt to look.

* * *

Jessalyn pushed back one of the side doors that lead into the auditorium. The gala was scheduled three days after Christmas, but since the holidays were so closed, the performers had been given a break to spend Christmas with their families. In fact most of the opera dormitories and offices where empty and would be for almost another week. The entire space was in dim lighting except for the stage where bright foot lights shined against the large cyc in the background. Sure enough the figure pacing back and forth, casting a larger than life shadow, was Daniel. He had headphones over his ears and was listening intently to whatever was playing in his CD walkman. Jess walked up the stairs and tried to get his attention. He finally turned and saw her. He gave his trade mark grin and yanked his headphone off. "Jess, good to see you. I was going to wake you up so you could spend the day with Tony and me but I came into your room and you looked so tired. I thought it was best to let you sleep."

He gestured for her to come closer to him near the large black grand piano in the far left. "Come here." He called. She went to his side if only to humor him. He placed his player on the piano with the headphones facing toward them. "There is something I wanted to do." He pressed play, turning up the volume as loud as it could go.

The strains of "Music of the Night" from Webber's famous musical. The words started out slowly and softy and Daniel snuck behind her and grabbed her in an embrace. He pulled her in a waltz, with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey what's this for?" She asked with a giggle, trying to keep in step with him. He continued to spin her about before he answered.

"Well I never did get a chance to have a dance with you last night. You ran off before the ball ended Cinderella." He teased. The second versed passed as they each tried to interpret the music into a recognizable waltz or some other dance.

_Softly, deftly music shall surround you . . . feel it hear it, closing in around you . . . _

"But I thought Claudine is the one you wanted to dance with last night?" Jess asked uncertain. She was still not really sure about her friend's feelings for Claudine. Or his feelings . . . for her?

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world . . . leave all thought of the world you knew before . . . _

Daniel shook his head. "Not a chance you should have seen the men swarming about her before you came to the party. She's a nice girl, but to her I'm just another face in the crowd."

_Let your soul take you where you long to be . . . only then can you belong to me_ . . .

Dan let his arm hold her waist tighter, moving their bodies closer. She could feel his breathing, slow and calm, pushing against her rib cage with his own. He leaned down to touch his head to her forehead. It was no longer a formal waltz but an inmate slow dance. She looked into Dan's childish green eyes, part in surprise and part in longing.

_Floating falling sweet intoxication . . . _

She turned to look at them in the long row of mirror set up along the upstage right corner. The mirrors were set up for the dancers and singers while they practiced. She saw the images of her friend cradling her in his arms that were so safe and strong in this time of her silent confusion. But the image wavered to be replaced, and Jessalyn saw herself standing there in the same green ball gown she had worn last night. Only her hair was lighter in shade, a cloak rested over her shoulder, and her face though similar in many key features was not her own. And Daniel did not appear the same in the mirror either.

_Let the dream begin . . . let your darker side give in . . . _

Could it be perhaps that she was starring at the reflection of Christine Daae, not Jessalyn Greene? Daniel's face in the mirror was tuned away from her, but instead she now saw a dark shadow coming between the two "phantoms" she now saw in the mirror.

_The power of . . . _

And the two glowing eyes of Erik manifested themselves in her view, filled with terror and revenge. Jess closed her eyes and flung herself out of Dan's embrace. He looked at her shocked. "Jessalyn, what's the matter? I didn't . . . offend you did I?"

Jess shook her head, looking back at the mirror. Now she saw nothing but her true image starring back at her. She turned to Dan. "No I just thought I saw something . . . " she stopped. "Dan can I ask you something?" He nodded. "When you found out you had the opportunity to go to Paris, did you honestly think you would find anything?"

Dan took a seat at the piano bench, shutting off his CD player. He sighed. "Honestly, yes I did. Stupid as that sounds." He remarked in an almost cynical tone. "Nothing earth shattering, but at least some revelation, or some clue that had gone unchecked. Something new." Jess leaned over the piano gazing at him. "That's all really what all our lives are, searching for something new. Something different and exciting." He played with his hands in his lap. "And if I found nothing, which looks like what's happening now, I still want to go home and publish my study. I feel like it some duty of mine, not to have the Opera Ghost dismissed as superstition, but accepted as fact. The most tragic love story of all time wasn't a fairy tale, it was true." He chuckled. "You must think I'm crazy, talking like this."

Jess smiled back at him. "No more crazy than I am." That's what she admired about him, his courage and childish determination to accomplish his intellectual goals. If only she could tell him, everything that had happen to her. She hated keeping it secret, when Daniel of all people could be the only one to help her. The one to protect her. "Daniel, there is something I have to tell you..." she whispered.

The quite of the auditorium was ripped apart as a cry of grief and rage tore into the silence like a knife. Jess felt as if she could leap out of her very skin at the sound of it. And the pain it conveyed cut into her heart. She knew whom it belonged to. It was Erik crying in vengeance. Not even ghosts could be silence forever. That meant he was here and watching them.

"What the hell was that?" Dan asked. Jess turned to him in amazement. Before she thought only she could see Erik and know of his presence. There had been plenty of time where he could have been spotted or suspected by the others but was not.

"You heard it too?" she asked in disbelief.

Dan nodded. "Uh, how can you not? It was so loud and angry. Who could have done that?" Jess went and hugged Daniel both in relief and fear. She knew now she wasn't crazy and she wasn't "just imaging things." Everything she had seen was real. But that almost meant Erik was now a real threat to all of them. When Daniel had heard that cry of rage, his fate was now decided. She kept Dan close, fearfully that Erik might try to harm him, from wherever the ghost was hiding.

"Come on Dan. Let's get out of her. Please." She took his hand, pulling him along the stage, despite his protest to find out what had happened.

"But Jess, I . . . " he tried to object.

"Please trust me. It's better that we not know." She tugged at his arm with such force giving him no choice. They had to leave now!

_You will curse the day you did not do, all that the Phantom asked of you . . . _

* * *

A/N: grovels. I'm really sorry for the long time between updates, but I have been really busy. Christmas retail worker should give you some clue. Plus I have been rehearsing for a holiday concert, a sudden death in a friend's family and well it is Christmas. Plus I had to get my fanny in gear to finish stuff for when I return to school on break. Then the powers goes out and Christmas and such. Sorry for my slacking but I **really was busy** and then also tired. But here's a new chapter for you all who have been patient. Not much action but a combination of angst and fluff scenes. Poor Jessalyn, Dan and Tony won't be going home for the holidays (poor Erik too) More devolvement coming up in the next chapter, since we know Erik is no longer a figment of our imagination. Fun in the cellars with rafts, oars, and inter-tubes shaped like little duckies. (Just kidding on that last part)

Happy Holidays, Go see Phantom movie in theaters it's bloody awesome.

-Punjabchild


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Jessalyn had to find some way to distract Daniel from investigating the awful cry they had heard on the stage. It had been a large effort on her part to pull her friend away, for he wanted nothing more than to stay and look for where the voice was coming from. She somehow managed to get him to come back to her room while still keeping a sharp eye out for Erik, fearful he would somehow be there behind every corner they turned. Tony was already in the room, looking over the computer. He looked at them and they stumbled in puzzled. "God you look like you've seen a ghost!" He exclaimed.

Daniel shook off a shiver. "Perhaps heard one would be more accurate." He lead Jess to a chair more or lest commanding her to have a seat. Tony got out of his chair and walked toward them, realization dawning on his face. "We were on the stage and then there was this god awful scream all around us." Dan said scratching his head, ruffling his sandy curls. "I don't know who caused it. Maybe someone stubbed their toe." He joked. But Tony was far from amused. Instead he knelt down to Jessalyn's level, forcing her to try and look him in the eye.

"My God . . . " he whispered, putting his hands over hers on her lap. "Jess you're trembling." He pointed out. He gave a harsh look up at Dan, which annoyed him. "Damn it, can't you see it Dan? She frighten." He turned back to her. "Jess, tell me what's wrong, please." Jess could tell by the look in Tony's eyes that he was in no mood for nonsense. She had to think up of another lie and fast.

She attempted a weak smile. "Nothing. I was just startled. And I guess running through the opera house at night liked a scared fool made me . . . a bit jumpy. That's all." She explained, trying to shake off Tony's grip. "Don't worry about me." She got up out of her seat. "So what where you planning to do for the rest of the night?" She asked the two of them. Daniel gave another glance to the door, and Jess knew that he wanted desperately to run out and investigate the strange scream.

"Well Tony and I were going to go over some other plans and options. Make a new strategy for when we are going back down in the cellars tomorrow." He said. Jess suppressed an unpleasant gasp.

"Were going back down again . . . tomorrow?"

"Yes is there a problem?" Jess thought. She couldn't stop Tony and Dan from continuing their expedition into the depths of the opera unless she told them the real reason she was so frighten. And she couldn't stop Erik from harming either of them if they went without her. Perhaps their only hope, small as it was, would be if Jess traveled with her friends staying by them at all times. Maybe if she was with them, Erik would have second thoughts of making any attack in her presence. Of course she was also dealing with the wrath of a man whose bitterness had ruled his life for over a century. There was no way she could be certain for her safety.

So she tried her distraction."Well we have a long night of planning ahead of us. Let's get cracking." She offered. Dan smiled in approval.

"Good." He turned to Tony. "Have you been able to locate evidence of a double caisson in the cellars yet?" He asked.

Tony laughed. "Yeah right, not with the blue prints I've been able to get. I would have to have Garnier's original plans, if those even exist." He noted. Jess shook her head in confusion.

"Okay, hold it. What are you to talking about?" she demanded. Dan chuckled, picking up a book from under his desk.

"We are going to try and find another route into the cellars. There is a possibility that the house on the lake has been covered up, or something built around it after years of renovation. So we are looking for clues to hint us where the location of the house may be. Leroux noted in the Persian's narrative about certain unique designs in the foundation and that the architect needed to build a double caisson around the cistern to protect building from the dampers and other elements. They use caissons in most structures that have supports underwater, like the lake in the cellars." He explained. Jess tried patiently to understand everything he was saying. "Well this structure to about another year to build. Now if we go on the theory that Erik, the Phantom was actually part or closely attached to the work crew during the building, he may have found some way to build his home inside that double caisson. It's quite possible, and if the clues are correct there was plenty of room and apparently plenty of time to have it constructed in secret."

He chuckled and tossed the book at her. "You should do more reading." He suggested. Jess looked at the book and saw that it was one of Dan's many copies of The Phantom of the Opera. Jess remembered that Dan had once shown her his collection back at school. He had over a dozen copies, some for collecting only, others for his massive amounts of notes. Notes on literary style, historical context, architectural key points and his favorite passages. She obviously held a copy for notes on the architecture notes for the first half of the book was clean and empty, but toward the end, the pages were a mass of words in the margins, and paragraphs underlined in pencil.

So the boys stayed up into the small hours of the morning, discussing plans about traveling into the cellars once more, crossing the lake and taking a detailed look at each wall to see if something laid behind it. Jess sat and read the last chapters of the book over and over again. She understood that her friends were trying to find a more effective way of conducting their study and thought about the secret way she had discovered into Erik's home. The room of immense heat must have been the same "torture chamber" that Raoul de Changy and the Persian had discovered. Perhaps there she could help find more answers for her friends. But she didn't want to risk it and the thought of traveling down there once more, seeing the hidden passages Erik had lead her down and that painting she had discovered, made her skin crawl.

It seems her life was now nothing but taking risks.

* * *

As she pushed her oar through the murky water, Jess still couldn't believe she was doing this. They each had their own raft and pushed their way through the water. Going back down into the catacombs had been like reliving a horrible nightmare. She stayed behind, not letting either Dan or Tony see how nervous she was. Dan conducted out his plan, just as he described it last night. They started at one corner of the lake, stopping at each of the rotting walls and inspecting it. Daniel pushed his hands into wilting mortar and brushing aside flecks of dust, trying to find evidence in the wear and tear of the wall. Tony had a small tool kit, containing what looked to Jess like small hammers, as he carefully tapped certain areas in the walls and listened to see if there was any echo on the other side. As Jess watched them, she remembered that night she thought had been a dream, the night in Erik's lair. From the elaborate design of the grotto, she couldn't conceive that it could have been built between a double caisson as Daniel had suggested. Her eyes and flashlight turned to the other side of the lake, making out the dim outline of the island they had found before. It remained bare and empty, not like she had seen it, when Erik had seemed to open walls before her to step out onto the shores of the lake.

Jess shuddered to think of how much Erik had trusted her that night, how much she had seen that she should not have noticed. She knew she could find the way into Erik's house if she only tried. But she would have to go alone. She knew too much for her own good perhaps. But as she gazed longingly at the lake shore, she thought of all questions that were still unanswered.

She stood like a guard in her little boat as her friends worked. She was thankful that they had decided not to go into the water by foot again. Tony gave a frustrated sigh as he pushed himself away from the wall they were currently working on. He picked up his paddle. "Nothing here." He announced. "We could be at this for hours."

"Hours" Jess muttered in boring despair. She couldn't think of spending another minute in this place, not while an unseen threat loomed in the air like a dark cloud. Fearful of what could happen now that they had trespassed into his domain for a second time. Jess kept her eyes on the bare platform protruding from the water. The place she was certain she had emerged from the Phantom's lair. But she thought of what Daniel had said, about the lake being usually flooded to the ceiling. That meant there had to be another way into Erik's house, that was not the secret way he had lead her through, or the passages into the torture chamber she had discovered, for there was clearly no way out of that room from the inside. She started to row her raft toward the center of the lake, leaving her friends behind. She was certain there had to be another entrance. But where?

She sat her paddle down across her legs, and drifted along of the water's own accord. For a still current of a man-made lake, it strangely seemed to pull her along closer to the ominously stark isle and farther away from her friends. But there was something else, soft like an echo was calling her. She gazed at the almost too quite water, where the sound seemed to be coming from. She was certain now it was music, a light airy melody that seemed to float both above and beneath her. The sound was hallow and Jess tried her hardest to determine what instrument it was. Perhaps an oboe or the woodwinds stop on an organ being played with feathery grace. She starred down at her reflection, not pleased with the stupid bewildered look on her face. Jess listened closely.

Until she reasoned that it was no musical instrument behind the tune, but instead a voice. An androgynous voice hovering above the water. It could have been a boy soprano or a lyric tenor in a high range for all she could tell. The song seemed to mush and mesh itself in the air around her, like a thick humidity covering her face. She took a deep breath, savoring the music she heard as if it were a sensual caress. She dipped her hand into the water that seemed to be relaxing and cool now.

_Perhaps there was nothing to fear at all?_

The soft splashes of a paddle against the lake surface invade her trance, along with Daniel's voice of concern. "Jess, are you okay over there?"

But she only heard him vaguely. The shimmering reflection of the lake held all of her attention captive at the moment. The song continued, lulling her closer and closer to the edge.

Then the silence of the grotto and her mind was broken by a cold deafening splash!

* * *

Tony jerked to attention at the sound and looked over to where Dan had gone to. In horror he saw one of the yellow rafts without an owner. But it wasn't Jessalyn's.

It was Daniel's!

His raft was half way filled with water, his paddle abandoned. Jess, who a moment ago had been drifting about in a daze was now screaming in panic. Tony stood up and held out a hand in warning.

"Stay right there!" He commanded, fearful Jess might try to rescue Dan herself. And without another word, he dived down into the murky lake. Of course he could not see anything due to the darkness of the grotto, so he had to trust his instincts and guess from the movements of his legs of how far he had propelled himself through the water. It was difficult swimming blindly but then also having water pushing up his nostrils made him extremely uncomfortable. But still he pushed on. He could feel Daniel's raft floating on the surface brush against his head. He frantically waved his arms back and forth but felt nothing else.

Tony pushed his head to the surface and took a large gasp of air, before submerging once more. He pushed himself to swim to the bottom. It wasn't too deep, perhaps Dan was down there. He reached the lake floor. His hands came in contact with large bricks lining the foundation, clumps of mildew and mud scattered occasionally in the texture. Tony crawled on his hands and knees trying desperately not to have his legs float upward and carry him along with them. He had to be firm as a lead weight.

He crawled onward, wondering how long he could hold his breath. Water filled his ears and nose. He tried to snort it out, but was only greeted by another blast of foul liquid. He estimated how far he had traveled by the length of the bricks, which were almost a foot long, and how many hands had touched. He reached out his right hand to find the next stone. But it came in contact with nothing. There were no more stones as Tony grasped about for something. There was nothing in front of him, but he discovered there was plenty of room for his hand to move down. Endless room.

There was a hole in the floor. And he did not want to guess or find out how deep it went.

* * *

Tony surfaced almost directly under Jessalyn's raft and she had to avoid almost striking his back with her oar. She had tried to follow his underwater movements, but had lost track of him after only a few moments. "Where's Dan?" she asked

Tony coughed trying to get fresh air in his lungs. "I don't know! I couldn't find him. There is a huge hole down there. I don't know if he fell in!" He said exasperated. Jessalyn shined her flashlight down into the water seeing only her reflection and the beam showing back at her.

"Damn." She cursed. Dan had disappeared under the water more than two minutes ago. But then something, an impulse told her to turn around. She flashed her light over in the direction of the isle . . . and saw a motion, something pushed against the water's surface from beneath. She turned to Tony who was still treading water. "Follow me." She instructed, jumping out of her raft into the water feet first.

The water engulfed her, as if her body were between two giant hands trying to crush her. She wasn't sure if it was the temperature, or just her fear and tension that made the water feel icy cold against her skin. Frantically she kicked her legs, pushing herself through. She could only see a few inches in front of her face, which was nothing more than murky puddles of green and black. She felt a current brush up against her side and knew that Tony was now there, swimming beside her.

And then a splash of color in the darkness. Bright canary yellow, the same color of the polo shirt Dan had been wearing. She charged forward even though with each stroke she took, that hint of brightness seemed to slip farther away from her. Jessalyn pounded at the water with her feet, driving on at a maddening pace until the color grew bolder and took the shape of a shirt. She could now tell it was Daniel floating in the water. But when she got close enough to see him, she stopped in horror.

Her friend's limp body hovered before her, his mouth open and his head pulled back. One black gloved hand clutched his forearm, while another held a tight death grip over his throat. Jess moved her arms to her sides, but touched nothing. Tony wasn't next to her anymore. He must have fallen behind. She tried to stretch her feet down to touch the floor, but discovered she could not reach the bottom here. From behind Daniel's unconscious form, a pair of golden eyes glared at her.

She couldn't panic. Jessalyn instead threw both her arms around Dan's torso, embracing him. If Erik was going to hurt Dan, he would have to take her first. Desperately, she clawed at the two hands holding him, in an attempt to free him. Still, no sign of Tony anywhere. She wanted to cry out, but couldn't. The golden eyes flashed in and out of view. Keeping one arm holding her friend, she lashed out with her fist into the darkness in sheer anger. _How dare he do this?_ But she struck nothing. Jessalyn's lungs were pleading for air and she was not certain how long she would last.

The eyes shone once more.

And then Dan's body fell into her awaiting arms, free of the grip that held him. Jess felt something tug on her foot, and seeing that it was Tony, she passed Dan off to him as he kicked their way to the surface. Relived for a moment, she turned her face upward.

A boney hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. She jerked in surprise. Tony was no where in sight by now. She turned to see what held her. Erik's face floated in the water next to her, only a few feet away. She wriggled like a fish on a hook, but to no avail. There was something strange, she noticed in the blackness of the silhouette he cast. But she couldn't, nor did see desire to get any closer to him. Her torso squeezed in on itself in a plead for oxygen. Since she couldn't speak, she had to communicate with her eyes.

_Please, let me go . . . _

He realized something was wrong in the way she looked at him. She saw one of his hands cover his face, and his eyes turned from anger to shock. He let go of her hand and turned away, fading into the abyss in seconds. Startled, she watched until she was sure he was gone, than paddled her way upward to the surface.

A large gasp from her throat echoed through the grotto as her head emerged from underneath. She saw Tony and Daniel already in her raft as Tony gestured frantically for her to come. She swam the few yards to reach them and Tony jumped out with caution as she approached. He helped her in as she slid next to Dan's fallen body. "I don't think the raft can hold all of us." Tony said grabbing one of the sides. "I think I'm tall enough that I can pull you both to shore." He started his heavy trudge through the lake.

Jess bent down to Dan's side, snaking a hand up his shirt, his chest already feeling cold and stiff. Thankfully she found a heart beat, though it was slow. But an examination near his face quickly told her, he wasn't breathing. Jess gave a cry and pushed down on his chest. Some water poured out of his mouth. She tilted his chin in the correct position, thankful that all the CPR classes she took in high school were finally going to pay off. She pressed her lips against his, pushing her air into his empty mouth. His thin lips were cold and wet, and she cried at the touch of them in spite of herself. Again and again, praying against hope she could revive him. Tony keep asking what was happening, but Jess had no time to answer. After five times, she hadn't gotten him to breathe on his own.

She knew that Tony was pushing his hardest against the flow, and that he to was aware of the threats that loomed beneath them. But she couldn't help herself. "Hurry Tony, please!" she begged. She kept her hands over Dan's cheeks and she pushed air into his mouth over and over, checking his pulse, which seemed to be slowing down every time.

"Please Dan, don't die!"

* * *

A/N: dun dun dun . . . (It seems to be a popular phrase all the sudden)

Okay new chapter and cliffhanger. Shame on me. Okay let me settle your fears with a SPOILER! I'm not going to kill off Dan. What kind of monster do you think I am? The story would be over. (Well it would be rather boring . . . just angst between Jess and Erik as Tony wanders around clueless) I actually got finished reading a book on how to write good suspense fiction so I'm polishing up my skills on character viewpoints and such to make it interesting for all you readers out there. I'm so happy I have more reviews now than I have pages. Thank you to everyone.

-Punjabchild


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Hypothermia and severe exhaustion. Other than that, the doctor told them that Dan would be fine when he was rested. But those conditions were hardly admirable or healthy to have. She had wanted to take Dan to the hospital, but the doctor and Tony both assured her that there was nothing to worry about. He wasn't in any life threatening danger and keeping him warm under blankets while he slept was the best medicine. And as Jess sat in a chair in her room, right next to Dan's bedside, watching his shallow breathing, it killed her.

It killed her to know that through all of this, all she could think about was Erik. The way his eyes looked at her, how the color changed. And how he acted differently to her. In her room, in his home, he was so sensitive and caring towards her, as if it hurt him to see her in pain or upset. And yet whenever he was around, she always seemed to be in harm's way. He had acted so violent, dragging her down almost drowning her in the lake. But then Jessalyn thought, jealously makes us do outrageous things. And she had certainly provoked Erik's jealously. Jess leaned over, feeling weak and stupid letting her head rest between her hands. Christ, she had embraced Dan right in front of him, refusing Erik to let him be taken without a fight. Her hands had clutched around Dan's body while at the same time had certainly come in contact with Erik as well. She couldn't have imagined how he felt. Erik probably thought she loved Dan.

But she did she? She did love him to a ceratin extent. He was after all her closet friend. But was there more? Or did she love Erik? She cared for and pitied both of them. Jess sighed in desperate confusion, wanting to cry but knowing she would have no one to hold her. Erik was like a puzzle stretched out before her with _many_ missing pieces. And the longer it took for her to solve it, the more danger her friends faced. Daniel's hands clutched the many layers of blankets she had placed on her bed. She insisted since he didn't need to be checked into a hospital that he again spend to night in her bed. He wasn't asleep but he wasn't awake. He seemed in Jessalyn's opinion to be almost in a coma. He moaned something incoherent, and Jess quickly rushed to his side for comfort, putting her hands over his. That seemed to satisfy him.

The door swung open behind her and Tony walked him. He stopped by her side. "I can't believe Christmas is in another week, can you?" He asked trying to sound charmingly and break the sour atmosphere. Jess sighed.

"It not going to be a pleasant one. And I've never really cared for the holidays anyway." She said, still feeling a little guilty. They had been in Paris for almost a month now, away from her family during Christmas was something she had never done before. The holidays now had no meaning now as far as she was concerned.

"Well, I kind of knew there wasn't much to look forward too. At least will have a great New Years' Eve thanks to the gala, right?" He offered, then seeing his efforts where not improving her mood, he asked. "Well then how is he?"

"He's not talking, but at least he seems to be resting all night. He'll be out cold for the rest of the night." She explained.

Tony gave a small laugh. "That shouldn't be a change for him. He sleeps through everything."

Jessalyn nodded. She reached across to place the fresh towel she had been holding and replaced it with the one that was resting over Dan's forehead. She discarded the other one into a basin of warm water standing near by. "He not having anymore shivers or cold sweats any more."

"Well that's good." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Jesus, you look so tired. You can share my room tonight. I have no problem." He offered.

"No, I'm all right. I'll stay up with him." She protested. _I'd want it that way._

"You're scared too." Tony said. The tone of his voice had changed as dramatically as his mood had. Jess turned to look up into his serious eyes. "Don't ask what I'm talking about. You know. I've seen it in your eyes Jess. You walk around this whole place frightened." Jess tried not to show her shock. _He knew! _"It's okay. I'm scared too." He admitted. Jess pointed to the floor.

"Then talk to me Tony." She asked. Tony flopped down onto the carpet, resting his cheek in his palm.

"I'm not nuts, but I thought I saw something pull Dan in the lake. I'm not sure, but for a split second I thought . . . " He stopped, sighing. "Do you understand?" She nodded

"Tony, believe me you are not seeing things. I know." She took a deep breath. She had to let him know, at least a little. If she couldn't trust him or Dan, then who? Erik . . . he had been a fool to trust her to keep a secret. But had he planned that. "I can't lie any more Tony. Something is happening . . . "

Tony cut her off by slamming a hand down on the floor that made her jump. "I knew it! Someone has been following us!" He exclaimed to Jessalyn's relief, not in anger. "But who is it though?"

"I don't know" Jess said with a gulp, not being able to bring herself to tell the whole truth. She could feel tears of betrayal threatening to surface. "Please . . . don't ask me." She begged.

Tony glanced at her. His eyes had softened and his brow was not clenched as tightly now. She could trust him not to frighten or pressure her anymore. But she hated herself more than ever keeping secrets from him. He picked up one of Dan's books from the desk. "Then I won't ask you." He said flipping through the book. "I know there is a lot on your mind now. You just make sure Dan gets his rest." He then pointed a playful finger at her. "And that goes for you too, missy." Taking the book with him, Tony made his way to the door. "If you need any help, I'll be in my room."

Jess laughed. "What kind of help do you think I'll need." She questioned.

"Protection." He said without missing a beat. "Because if I find whoever tried to hurt you and Dan, I'll kill him."

* * *

The clock hands ticked past midnight. Jess slouched in the large high back chair, wishing she had some coffee, pop, or anything to help her stay awake. She could have put on some TV or blare some music, but she didn't want to wake Dan or distract herself. She kept at his side in silence no even daring to get up to go to the bathroom. She pondered Tony's advice and his threat, but she thought for now, she physical was the best protection for Dan now. As long as she was in the way, Erik wouldn't hurt Dan and Tony. Perhaps she believed he wasn't that desperate . . . yet.

She had used a shawl she had packed to wrap around her hands, which were shaking. _Stay awake_ she commanded.

"Jessalyn" she heard Daniel moan her name. Her lids were growing heavy. "Jess, please." He called again. Jess thought she had turned into the direction of the bed at the sound of his voice, but she didn't see him. In fact she didn't see anything at all. She wanted to be excited hearing his voice. But nothing. "Jessalyn . . . " Then out of nowhere, she thought she felt Dan's lips on hers. They were cold, like before and she squirmed in disgust.

But Erik's lips were warm . . .

"It is truly pathetic how you wait by his side like a dog." Erik's hard voice broke through mocking her. Jess jerked upward. She had fallen asleep for a few second. Erik's voice was coming from behind the walls. Now she was angry that he had been spying on her.

"Why, wouldn't you do the same thing for me?" She whispered as a comeback. She could feel the room grow still. She starred at the mirror across from her, certain that he was standing behind there. She wished more than anything she had a gun, or something to protect herself and Dan. She glanced over at Daniel, seeing that he was fast asleep. Feeling strong and determined she got up, throwing aside her shawl and walk deliberately to the mirror. "Show yourself Erik." She demanded.

She heard him chuckled darkly. "Maybe I won't. For some reason I don't feel entirely trusting of you Jessalyn." He spoke. "Perhaps I'll be inclined to do so if . . . "

She cut him off. "You and I both know that you want nothing more than to come into this room. So just do it." She challenged. She tried clenching her shaking fists, to show she wasn't afraid. But her bold speaking was doing nothing more than deceiving her.

"You'll have to shut your eyes first." He counterpointed. Jess gave a gulp in uncertainty._ What kind of game was he playing now?_

"No, do you think I'm a fool?" She asked.

"Fine then I won't come out." He teased. He was trying her patience on purpose. She could have let him stay behind the mirror, away from her and Daniel. But then he remained unseen, and there was no telling what he would do, or how else he could get in. Jess on impulse when over to the door and locked it. Again she heard Erik laugh, and it angered her to be in the center of this game of cat and mouse. She went back to the mirror, standing up as straight as she could. _Forgive me Dan._ She shut her eyes, feeling like she was closing the doors to her freedom.

"All right then." She whispered. She heard nothing, not even a gust of air or the sound of foot steps. Her skin began to crawl and her palms started to sweat. She had to think of Daniel. She was doing this for him. She was agreeing to play this deadly game if only for his protection. Or was she only fooling herself.

She opened her eyes, against her will only in the desperate need to see what was happening. Erik was inches away from her chest, almost engulfing her with his body. She tried not show her emotions, but a terrified cry escaped her lips in seeing how close he had gotten to her without knowing. Erik grinned darkly, holding up a finger to his lips. "Ssshhhh . . . " he said quietly. "We wouldn't want to wake anyone, my dear."

She wanted to slap him across the face. No, she didn't love him. She despised him. She could not let herself keep being deceived over and over again. "You broke your own promise. I've kept silence about you, and how do you return my trust? Daniel heard you last night. Tony has seen you. So much for remaining a ghost. You broke our bargain, so why do I owe you anything now." She let loose upon him.

"Really, well I never swear to any oaths. Promises are for fools. And if I do recall, long ago you broke a very important promise to me." His words stung at her.

"And what promise would that be?"

He sighed, glancing away for a brief moment. "Christine . . . " He whispered very softy as if he couldn't bear to bring himself to say that name. "You promised to sing only for me." Jess turned away from the sight of him, cursing the situation she was letting herself slip into.

"You sir, are dwelling on the delusions of the past. I would never make that sort of promise to you. Not in a thousand years." She said bitterly. She didn't care about sparing his feelings for he had already sliced apart hers. She noticed his eyes looking over her shoulder to the sleeping form of Dan.

"So you think your friends will discover my whereabouts and protect you from me. I see proof before my eyes that you are wrong mademoiselle." He remarked. And he was right, but Jessalyn was furious that he mocked her and Dan, who was now helpless.

"You a heartless coward." She hissed, tears of fear turning to those of anger. "And I swear to you, if you do anything to harm him, I'll hunt you down myself."

The eyes behind the mask narrowed, and Jess swallowed hard, wondering what effect her words would have. Erik leaned his head down close to hers, his two hands coming up to rest near her neck. "Is that a threat?" he asked, inching closer. He had a firm grip on her by now and she couldn't pry herself away. His lips came closer to her own, his eyes now directly starring into hers. Now Jess was starting to feel afraid again. "I'm honored." He said simply. He lingered there for a few more seconds, toying with her, having her stress on what he would do next. Finally he backed away slowly, the swirl of his cape trailing behind him. His gaze focused on the red rose on her dresser that rested in a simple cup. "Oh I see you got my flower." He pointed out. He held his fingers over the brim of the cup, tipping it sideways. Jess wondered if he would break it, only just to prove his anger. Jess now realized that he had indeed left the rose in Box Five, and worst he had been following her for a lot longer than she had thought. Erik then stood up straight, clasping his gloved hands together. "But enough of this, instead let us settle this manner as civilized beings." He announced. He pointed dramatically to the mirror. "Shall we?"

_Down once more into the dudgeons of my black despair . . . _

She would be getting him away from Daniel, she thought. And as much as he frightened her, there were still many answers she needed that only he could give her. She glanced back at Dan and then to Erik. She took a moment to rush back to the bed, checking to see if Dan was all right. He seemed fine, and she removed the cloth that rested on his forehead, assuming he did not need its comfort anymore. She had to leave his side to protect him, even though it destroyed her inside. At last she could understand the sacrifices Christine had made throughout the story, returning to Erik's house to please him and ensure her own lover's safety. She understood now. Jessalyn leaned over and planted a kiss on Dan's still forehead. "I'm sorry . . . "She whispered, a tear falling from her eye and landing on one of his cheeks. He did not stir.

She felt Erik's hand grasp hers, pulling her up slowly from her knees and making her stand once more. She could feel herself now slipping away, once again under his power. He dragged her away step by step as she watched Daniel's body vanish from her view and her world turning slowly into endless night.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is rather short, but trust me there is a lot more to cover in the next one, I assure you. But I thought it would be interesting for Jessalyn and Erik to play a little "hardball" first. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

She had come with him, only this time willingly. All through the descent she never let go of his hand, nor did she try to run away in terror. But he could feel the blood racing and her pulse beat hard against her fingertips. She remained also as calm and cold as he was. Erik had felt the mischievous urge to lead her through the passages full of cobwebs or rats, just to test her. But he soon came to admire her courage rather than tease her for it. Such a strong brave girl. Erik wondered how long it would take for her to crack and finally give in. Or perhaps she already had, and she was trying not to show it. Still, she couldn't yet admit that here in this opera house, he controlled everything.

He was determined to not let her forget that. Again he managed to lead her into his home without letting her see too much. She stepped into his awaiting living room, glancing about in curiosity once more. Erik removed his long cloak, placing it neatly over the arm of a chair. "Welcome home." He said, and watched as her skin crawled at his words. She turned her head around to glance at him. Even then, Erik found the sight of her fascinatingly beautiful. Her natural blond hair fell down to the middle of her back. Her cheeks were flushed but only slightly and she starred at him through blue eyes that had turned into icy daggers toward him. A thin shirt hung lossy over her shoulders and even her large jeans could not hide her shapely figure. She kept looking at him, wondering when he would say something to her. She thought he only meant to make cynical comments at her and degrade her further. But it was just the opposite. Erik stood there gazing at her, all the words in his mouth had dried up.

She finally looked away, and noticed something different on the wall. Over the mantle of the false fireplace, hung the large portrait of Christine. Erik had totally forgotten about it and over these long years he had carelessly lost it. Until Jessalyn had stumbled across it in the cellars. Just the fact she had found it, was proof enough for him. It was simply destiny that had brought her back to him. He loved that picture. It was the perfect image and essences of Christine.

Jessalyn however was put off by it. She shuddered and turned away. "The resemblance is uncanny, is it not?" He remarked, coming behind her. He kept an arm just hovering around her waist, not yet touching her. "Christine wasn't a classic beauty, and that's what I loved about her. She was no more than a simple country girl in fact, with massive potential and inner beauty inside. She shined, already a star before she stepped on stage." He explained. "I taught her because I loved being around that inner beauty. She loved and cared for everyone. She was kind and gracious. That what made her so stunning and attractive to me." Jessalyn sighed gracefully. Erik could see in her the exact same attributed he had described about Christine. Only it seemed she was more isolated with those feelings. He wanted to reach out and stroke her hair. He could spend a life time touch her silky locks and be perfectly content. But he refrained from doing so, knowing that his touch would only cause her to shake in terror.

"You must have loved her very much." Jessalyn stated, letting her head sag down. "More than life itself?"

"I would have died for her." He replied.

"Or murder for her?" She snapped quietly. That stirred his anger. She, like Christine, was very good at trying his patience. But he would not lash out at her. He instead walked away, leaving her to stare bewildered. Even in this room, so close to each other, she could not sense his unshakeable devotion to her. In silence she glanced around, knowing that behind her he watched her every move, until she took a seat on a large chaise. Her body language portrayed signs of frustration and defeat. "Erik, how have you stayed alive for so long? And why don't you want anyone to find you? I must know." She asked him.

Erik expected she would ask this. "Why?"

Jessalyn couldn't even look him in the face. "I need to understand." She begged, in a plaintive voice.

"Are you sure it is you or him, who wants this _understanding_?" Erik loved her, but he did not trust her. But he was partly to blame for that, he frighten her even though she tried not to show it. And fear had turn Christine against. She had told all the secrets Erik had intrusted to her, to none other than her lover. He didn't want to risk betrayal again. So he remained silent.

"I see. You don't want to tell me. And you'll just make excuses until I stop asking." She retorted. Erik walked slowly toward her, circling under the couch to stand behind her. His hands ready to fly to her shoulders or neck, whichever one tempted him first. Erik hated to admit it, but he was taking advantage of her from a ceratin view. She was brave enough not to run like a scared child away from him, so he used that freedom to get as close to her as he dared. "Than either you are a coward, or you think I'm a threat to you. Me, a mere girl."

Erik leaned closer, letting his hand finally slip over her shoulders, grasping them tightly. "Well, perhaps you don't know how threatening you and your friends are to me. And neither do you seem to realize how much danger you are in right now." He whispered into her ear. She turned to face him, not quite able to free herself entirely of his grip.

"What are you afraid of then? I've kept your secrets as best I could." Her breathing had become heavy, and Erik was so close to her he could feel the waves of warmth she produced caress his neck. "I know what you would do to me . . . " She said timidly now, a lump forming in her throat. "If I betrayed you. Isn't that enough proof that you can tell me what I asked of you? What I _need_ to know Erik." Erik leaned down closer, the tip of his forehead barely touched the top of her hair. He let one of his long slender hands snake down her arm as she stiffened to attention and erect goose bumps greeted his touch. At that moment she knew she was his. She was Beauty, trapped in the Beast's lair and at his command, she would sacrifice everything to him, only to save the lives of her friends. Her tender lips seemed to beckon him closer. He wanted to throw aside the part of him that was still afraid of her. He wanted to kiss her passionately on those gentle lips, consume her with the love and desire that consumed him.

Seeing no evidence of a verbal response from him, she boldly spoke again. "Then why? Why do you delight in torturing me? I need to know the truth!" She demanded.

"Torturing you?" he remarked dryly, knowing that it was she who was torturing him. His hand came up from her arm and went to cup her chin. "I believe you are mistaken." Erik watched as she looked up with him in amazement. Her eyes were so wide that he could see part of his reflection in them. And now he was lost in her gaze. If only her eyes could learn to look at him out of love, not fear.

Then Jessalyn shut her beautiful eyes fiercely as if in pain. When they flashed open again, a hoarse plea came from her parted mouth. "Damn it! I can't take this anymore." And she turned on him like lighting. Before Erik even knew what had happen, Jessalyn's hands had managed to sneak their way right under his mask, touching the scarred flesh underneath and trying to pull it off. Erik's fingers immediately reacted by clenching down on her wrists. She gave a cry of pain but did not stop. Erik could have broken her bones if he wanted. They both realized that fact.

"Please . . . " She intoned. But he would not listen to her childish request. He was absolutely livid with anger. Jess in her effort to try and pull the mask off, she had only pulled Erik closer to her, his elongated torso stretched over the back of the couch. He was almost on top of her, his chest pushing against her soft breasts, crushing them.

"Let go!" he roared at her in fury. In the midst of the struggle, Jessalyn's fingers had managed to explore underneath the mask and shocked dawn on her face which each new deformity they found. The stretched thin skin, and the protruding skull underneath, the raw scars and wounds and the hole where the nose should have been. She had felt what she had not seen. Erik pressed harder, not caring what kind of pain she was in. He felt the strings that held his mask in place start to loosen and then finally snapped off. Jessalyn fell backwards from the pressure, still clutching his mask. Erik turned holding his hands over his face, cursing her. Hot salty tears flowed down his face. She talked about how she would never betray him. _How wrong_ _she was_. He could hear her crying as well and through his fingers over his eyes, he could see her coming up to her feet and crossing round the couch to see his huddled form.

His mask rested in her hands. She was shaking all over and tears flowed freely down her cheeks, forming drops on her chin which eventually feel to the floor. He was certain she hadn't seen anything, but she knew. She opened her trembling mouth, trying to speak. But he would not hear any of it. "I....I...."

"Give it back!" He demanded in a fierce growl that resonated making her jump. She tip-toed toward him, holding out the black piece of leather in her hand. It trembled in her grasp. "Drop it there." He instructed. "And go away!" Without hesitation she dropped the mask feet in front of him. But she did not look away, until he glared at her as best he could. "Go away!" he repeated. She turned her back toward him, a remorseful look in her eye. Certain now she was not looking at him, he grabbed his mask back swiftly replacing it over his face.

"I'm sorry. " She whispered. "Truly I am." Erik didn't know what to say to her. He got to his feet, still having to hold the mask in place by his hand. "I'm not afraid." She admitted, taking a deep breath and straightening herself.

"Lair . . . " he hissed under his breath. He stood, his back crouched over and then turn his head to her, slowly and sinisterly. "You mademoiselle are a terrible liar." He spat at her.

As he expected, she took offense, trying to brush away her tears. "I didn't mean to. I just wanted you to trust me . . . " she stopped, lost in thought. "Forget it. I don't know what to say anymore." She mumbled defeated.

Erik walked away from her, going toward his room, wanting to retreat into his inner sanctuary forever. "I don't want you to trust. I want you to leave me alone!" His hand close over the knob, and at that moment all his emotion burst and he couldn't hide the truth any longer. " I can't bear to have my heart broken again!" And at those words, a look of realization spread across her face. Her eyes turned from fear and anger, to sorrow and pity. Erik held his ground, ready to retreat at any moment. He kept on hand holding his mask firmly in place. He could hear her quick footsteps coming in his direction. His back still turned away, he held out his free shaking arm as a warning. "Don't . . . " he growled, threatening.

But instead of hearing her run away, and the certain sound of a door slamming, he felt soft fingers close around his. Her angelic sign of affection, eased his tense grip. But now his whole body was shaking as he turned to look at her. She waited there willingly, starring at him with wide-eyed hope, that she could truly understand his suffering. _What kind of invitation_ _was this?_ He pulled his hand away from hers, not sure if he could control what his body desperately wanted act upon.

Sighing deeply, he reached over and gently let his index finger wipe away a tear that trembled on her cheek. She closed her eyes peacefully and gave a small smile. She didn't shudder or turn away. "When Christine left me, I wanted to die." He said, finally ready to reveal to her a story he had told no one else before. "I welcomed death. But I was a coward. I tried starving myself and other things, but nothing worked. And I couldn't take my own life. I thought if I am to life, then let it be so I can know she is happy." He turned and walked slowly toward a large high back chair near the center of the room. He pointed to a chaise nearby. "Please sit down . . . and don't look." He whispered. Erik let his body collapse into the chair's lap. After a quick glance in Jessalyn's direction assured him she couldn't see him, he slowly removed his mask. He kept the back of his head facing her, letting the black piece of leather rest on his knee.

"I went to see her in secret, even after she was married. Even though she wasn't aware I was watching her. She never returned to the stage, even though the mangers had signed up to sing the lead roles for the next season, and the public was clamoring for her. I would sit in Box Five for hours recalling all the times I had heard and seen her on stage. But the Vicomte was impatient for an heir and she was whisked away to the family estate outside Paris." He laughed. "You probably think I'm a real fool. I cared for her welfare more than her husband. She was lovely, a beautiful bride and a perfect wife." Tears started to form in his sunken eyes as he described her, the wife that could have been his. "But she wasn't ready to have children. She was too young and frail. But her husband didn't seem to care. The first two children she tried to deliver were still born." Erik reached up to wipe a tear, recalling those painful screams he had heard. Yes, he had even gone so far as to travel to the De Changy's estate to watch Christine, and was there when she tried to give birth and failed.

"Christine begged her husband to wait. That she could not handle another lost. So they did wait, but not long enough. The third child she tried to deliver was her last. She died in childbirth and the sick infant passed away in lest than a week. She died before she was thirty years old. And I thought this is it. Please God, let me die now. There is nothing to live for." He finished in a hush whisper.

"I'm sure the Vicomte didn't mean for that to happen. No one could blame him for what occurred ." She offered in a quite optimistic tone. Her blind comment offered him no comfort though as another tear, hot and salty fell from his cheek to his chin.

"I could. He was a fool." He sighed. "I think maybe I would not have been so . . . hard on myself if Christine had fallen in love with someone else. I know _I'm not that much to look at_. But still, perhaps she could have run away a young baritone in the chorus, or another musician or even a stagehand. But not _him_." He growled, not even wanting to speak the man's name.

"But he loved Christine. He must have." Jessalyn protested. Then she paused in silent reflection. Erik could even hear her desperate sighs and gasps as she struggled to find the right words. "But not as much as you did, I guess." And for an instant, Erik's tears stopped._ Could it be possible that she understood? Or had she all along?_ He gathered up his courage to continue.

"I had lost Christine. She had died so young while I remained in this miserable old shell. But death did not come for me. I made a habit of visiting her grave. She was buried next to her father. The day before her funeral, I stole a horse from the opera stables and rode all night to Perros. I saw the grave diggers, and when they left for the evening I crawled into the hole in the earth they had made for my Christine, wishing that it where mine instead. Her funeral past, but I remained in Perros for another month after that, living in the streets like a vagabond. Just so that every night I could weep over Christine's grave. But when I finally return to Paris, there where complications I had to attend to."

"There were men in the cellars, renovation and I had to work quickly to ensure that my domain remained undetected. And there was someone else, a journalist who had come foolish, in search for the Phantom of the Opera. Apparently he had spoken to the Daroga, the only person I had trusted since then and I was now furious that the old fool had decided to turn on me too. I went to seeking him, mostly out of revenge. But I then discovered he too had passed on. This journalist wanted to know if I was dead and if Christine had come to bury me. She had promised that when she left me. To come and return the gold ring I had given her when I was dead." Erik held up his left hand in the light, letting Jessalyn see from a distance the plain gold ring that still rested in his finger. "Except that I had never died, Christine was now not coming back and my 'obituary' had been a fake. The poor fool was walking in circles. But he wouldn't give up. So one day when I noticed the workers had unearthed a skeleton, I in secret had slipped my ring onto the dead man's finger. It seemed enough proof for him to leave, and when he was gone I reclaimed my property. Years past and nothing happened, until I was wandering about the opera house and noticed a tourist had dropped a book backstage. Curious I picked it up, thinking it was nothing more than a tour guide, and was amazed to see my infamous title spread over the cover."

"Gaston Leroux . . . " She whispered behind him. "So it was true, he was down in the cellars. And he thought he saw the skeleton of the Opera . . . you. But he didn't. You just tricked him into thinking that." She talked it out to herself. "Then how much of his book was true?" she asked. Erik swallowed hard, afraid that she would ask that question, but expecting it none the least.

"More than you know." He whispered. "And I read that damn book and in the end wanted to kill myself right then and there. For you see, I realized I had never understood her pain. Her suffering. And I had been so obsessed with her trying to understand and love me. I never knew how much pain I had caused her." His voice started to crack and he wanted to put on his mask again, even though he knew his face was safe from her view. "I had watched over Christine for years, only to discover all her anguish and confusion written out for me in that novel. Leroux had captured her heartbreak and sorrow perfectly, and he had never known her. I couldn't believe it and then I felt more like a monster than ever. For days and nights, I became the raging mad man the whole world now knew I was. I inflicted horrible wounds on myself. I smashed every mirror I could find with my bare hands. I threw my arms into the fire, burning them until I could take no more. I drank wine till I was beyond drunk, lying on the floor for days, miserable wretch as I was." His shoulders started to slump over and he finally rested his head over his knees sobbing. "I thought when Christine left me forever that I understood what heart break was. But I was wrong. Because during those days, I could feel my heart, physically being ripped apart. And I thought this is it. It's finally time for me, this burden, to die." He sobbed quietly for a few moments before realizing that his face might be showing. He quickly recovered his mask and held it against his tear stained flesh, then he turned to her slowly wondering how she would react.

She sat, her body seemed to be limp falling in on itself. Her hand was clasped over her mouth and tears stained her pale cheeks until they were red. Her chest heaved like his from crying. And Erik could see Christine once again.

"But I didn't. I was denied again. Instead, I faded away. I didn't need food or water. When I tried to drown myself, I discovered I didn't need air. I felt weight leave my body, and my skin becoming lighter and transparent. I didn't sleep and then one day my heart just stopped beating. But I still was alive, or at lest I existed. I then knew I had become the one thing I had pretended to be my whole life long. A ghost." He stood up and walked toward her. Reaching into his vest pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief made of light brown cotton. His fingers pressed it against her cheek, until she finally accepted his token and grasped it with her own hands. He sighed deeply. "But of all those human qualities that were taken away from me, I still retained the one thing I hated the most."

Jessalyn wiped one side of her face and then look up at him hopefully. "And what's that?" She asked timidly.

Erik started down at her, seeing himself in her eyes. "My reflection" he said simply. "And I can still . . . cry. After all these years I still weep over the grief that I have had to endure." As he ended the sentence, his words became clipped and angry.

"I guess it's true then. True love never dies." She pointed out.

"Neither does sorrow my dear." Erik wanted to leave her. He had told her everything, wasn't that enough from her. But she sat there in silence gazing at him, not asking to leave. Erik couldn't bare to look at her without saying something. She was so beautiful and he wanted to collapse into her arms and sob. But instead, like always he put on his stoic face and turned to go back into his room, away from all the despair he had opened himself up too.

* * *

Jessalyn watched in suspense as Erik saying nothing turned his back on her once more. His feet didn't even make a sound as he retreated to his room. Her eyes focused on him, her mouth open but she could not speak._ Please. Please don't go._ She felt herself nothing but a stupid fool for asking him to reveal his most personal secrets to her, all because she thought she could understand him. He probably thought she was no different then all the rest, and he would have been right. Erik disappeared from the room, slamming the door behind him.

And she forgot to apologize to him. "Erik . . . I'm sorry" she said her voice cracking. She was so over come with emotions, and the tears started anew. In her hand rested Erik's handkerchief that he insisted she wipe her face with. She felt something hidden in the folds of the fabric and unraveled it. There rested the plain gold ring that was on Erik's hand before. He must have slipped it in unnoticed before he left. Jess picked it up and held it in the light. Erik had made a profound gesture without saying a word by leaving this with her. Curious, Jess put in on her left ring finger.

It fit perfectly.

He wanted her to stay, and in a way she didn't want to leave him. Not now. She thought, when they're three months in Paris ended, would she have the courage to leave him forever, knowing everything. Jess reflected on what Leroux had said in his novel, the one she had been reading over and over again during the past few days. And then what Erik had said. All he wanted was someone to love him, was that such a crime? And he had obviously waited for Christine, and ever after death he clung to that hope she would come back somehow.

She looked up at the portrait on the wall, the way Christine's eyes resembled her own made her shake. He defiantly saw Christine in her. Part of her wanted to run away from this nightmare and part of her wanted to stay with Erik. She wanted to sacrifice her life to live with him, just to make him happen. She was willing to give up everything for a man she barely knew.

She couldn't take it any more and she let her body collapse, her face burying itself in the plush cushions. She was amazed at the emotions he had portrayed that they were so powerful to affect her this way. Her body heaved up and down as she sobbed. Her hands grasped at her stomach in pain, she felt hallow as her tears spilled out, staining the fabric. "Oh Erik . . . I'm so sorry." She wanted nothing more than to have the power to erase all his pain. His pain was hers now. And her eyes were now open and she saw Erik in a new light. "Poor Erik . . . poor unhappy Erik." She mumbled between her tears. "I'm . . . sorry for you."

"Don't be." His calm voice cut through her chaos. She jerked her head up sharply to see Erik standing over her, next to the chaise. He had changed his mask and now a delicate false face of porcelain rested over his features. She sat up trying to gather herself, even though she was certain he had been standing there longer than she knew. Like a sniffling child, she used the sleeve of her too large tee-shirt to wipe under her nose. Erik stood with a dressing gown of cream and as soon as her eyes noticed it, Erik clutched it tight to his chest trying to turn it away from her view. "You're exhausted. You need rest." He stated. Shyly, he offered out his hand to her. It was free of its gloved shell and Jessalyn noticed how long his fingers were and his pale skin that seemed perfectly preserved by time. It did not look like a hand that smelt of death, but that of a supernatural and breath taking being, almost glowing.

She took his hand, no longer afraid of him.

No, she could not hate him anymore.

He guided her across his house, into the same room she had awakened in when he first brought her here. Christine's room. Soft candle light filled the space and the roses in the vases had been well cared for in her absence. Erik placed the gown over the bed before stepping aside. Now able to see it better, Jessalyn saw that it was nothing like she had expected. Not a delicate piece of lace and ribbons, but a simple short-sleeve garment of soft cotton. Lying there on the bed, it looked very comfortable compared to the jeans and tee-shirt she was wearing. It was much more inviting to sleep in than the arm chair that awaited her upstairs in her own room. She knew Erik had plan this, to lure her into the comfort of this lavish bed. But did he intend to share it with her for the evening?

And sudden chill went up her spine as she pondered that thought. But Erik hadn't made any sexual advance toward her, and she was certain if he wanted to, he could have taken her by force very easily by now. But he didn't move, he simply stood in a dark corner of the room, stroking his child. His new mask made him look childish and innocent. Jess gently took a seat on the bed, absently mindedly running a hand over the soft comforter. "So you are letting me stay?" she asked him.

"You are choosing to stay, mademoiselle." He replied again in his formal distance tone, which displeased her. He probably despised her by now. Jess took a deep breath, making a bold attempt not to cry.

"Well then thank you Erik, for everything." She said.

"What, for kidnaping you, holding you hostage, for making you weep?" he asked in a bitter tone that indicated that perhaps it wasn't her he hated, but himself instead.

"No, I mean for saving my life. And for sparing Daniel's . . . that meant a lot to me." She added. Erik finally turned to face her, coming closer know. He was only a few steps away from her, his hands fidgeting at his sides.

"I almost kill you . . . and yet you still thank me." He stammered. "Why?" Then without any noticed he dropped to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. He reached out and finally found her hand. He clutched it tight in his hands, pulling her closer to him. Jess had to hold on tight to the bed to stop from falling off. Erik pressed a shaky kiss on the top of her hand. "Forgive me. I've hurt you and that's something I never wanted to do. Forgive me." He pleaded. His ghost like tears fell over her hand and onto the floor. Yet he seemed so alive. Too human to be a ghost. Again he kissed her hand sobbing. She let him. "Oh Jessalyn . . . "

She froze at the sound of her name, shocked that he had actually called her that, and did not mistakenly calling her Christine. "I..." she started, wondering what fate she was about to seal with her words. "I forgive you Erik."

He stopped crying and pulled away, but keeping a few of his fingers closed over hers. She let him have his moment to gather himself again, before he finally stood up. His lips fluttered speechlessly as he back up slowly. "I have to go . . . now. Please make yourself comfortable." And without another word, he left. Jessalyn sat on the bed. And she thought how utterly miserable it was to care for two men at the same time.

She loved Dan. He was her best friend. He had the power to make her laugh and smile, but he had also hurt her before. She was consumed with guilt over Erik. He could also frighten her and make her cry, but his commanding presences captivated her and make her feel divine when he was near, as those this could never be happening to her. And all he asked of her was to be loved in return. They were both human, with their mistakes and flaws, but trying to love and feel for both of them, made Jess feels as if she had to become more than human. She now knew what it was like to be torn apart, and she held in her hands not one but two fragile hearts. And if she didn't keep them in balance, one would surely break . . . again.

Jessalyn removed her tee-shirt, exposing her back to the chilly air. Quickly she put the gown through her arms, letting her head past through. It fit her torso like a dream, pressing snugly against her chest but leaving plenty of room in the back so it wasn't too tight. She felt awkward in these plush romantic setting in her jeans and sneakers. She slid out of the rest of her clothes until the night gown covered her body. Her feet felt cold so she crawled to the top of the bed and put her feet under the blankets. In being here with Erik, Daniel was all alone and he was sick. She could not be with one, without betraying the other. Jessalyn pulled the covers over her sighing, not sure what to do next. How easy it could have been if she could wish this all away. If she could turn back time and had never come to Paris. But she couldn't change that now.

Glancing over at the vases, seeing the pink and white roses that had been there before, they had finally bloomed. While the other ones, the red ones had started to wilt. She reached over and took one of the red ones from the vase, and pressed the soft petals against her cheek. Jessalyn allowed herself to shed one more tear before she fell back into the awaiting pillows and faded gently into sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well that spasm is done! No seriously this was a hard chapter for me to write, and I'm sorry it took so long. I wish I had the talent and the time like other fan writers to keep producing great chapters in hardly any time at all. If I were a professional writer, I would have been fired for taking so long. Thank you all for being so patient really. Well I hope that ends all mystery about Erik. Now I'm not saying that's what really happened, but it what I decided to explain for my story. Just fiction . . . even though Erik is real. Let's see what happens next, after I write letters to my professors telling them to stop assigning me stupid essays so I can work more on phan phiciton, nah! 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Opera Ghost

Chapter Eighteen

A black leather glove protected his hands from leaving any fingerprints behind as he slipped his master key into the lock. There were only three master keys to the Paris Opera House that he knew existed. Two that were entrusted to the general managers and one that _he_ must have made a duplicate of. No lock could stop him. He walked into the lavish dressing room, which had been converted into a living space for the young American, Jessalyn Greene. Pulling a small flashlight out of his pocket and switched it on to see his way in the blackness.

The young man who had almost drown in the lake earlier that day, rested soundly in bed. He showed no signs of stress nor fever as he rested in a peaceful deep sleep now. The shadowy figure had done his own investigation in the lake after he heard about the accident and discovered that the level of the water in the underground pool had indeed risen. Only the managers, safety inspector and head of service at the opera had the authority to control the water levels. And it took a massive team effort to drain and put water into the lake. He was amazed how fast the water had risen in certain places with no trace of man-made effort.

And he couldn't blame it on rain.

He saw by the bed a high-backed chair sat abandoned. A washcloth and a basin of water rested on the floor. The girl was gone. He had expected that. He turned his flashlight toward the full length mirror in one corner of the room. That mirror had remained in perfect condition for a very long time. When he had first come to the opera, he was informed that this particular mirror had always been in this room, ever since the place was built. The managers over the years had taken great pride in keeping the mirror restored. It was simply priceless and a time-honored piece in the opera's collection.But he knew what else made this mirror so special. Behind its lovely glass with a crystal sparkle and golden frame that glistened, lay its hidden value. The tiny beam of light showed him that the pane of glass was open, by just a crack. Careful not to make a noise, he pushed the glass in to give him enough room to sneak by. He found himself in a small damp corridor within the walls behind the mirror. He could see clearly through the other side, as it displayed a flawless view of the room stretched out before him. _Monsieur le Fantome, you are becoming clumsy._

Seeing all the proof he needed, he closed the mirror behind him, securing it so that the only way it could be accessed was from the inside. He starred back at the bed, rubbing his gloved fingers together. He didn't want to admit it to any one other than himself, but he was becoming deeply concerned for the young students. They were walking on thin ice and wandering into secrets that were best kept unknown. And especially Jessalyn Greene, who he could see growing weaker under the strain.

And he didn't want to get involved either. But he couldn't ignore this looming problem and hope it would just go away. They were smart kids, all of them. They would stumble onto the truth soon or later. And then, well God help them all. For he could predict the disasters that would occur if the Opera Ghost took his revenge once more. In the bed, snugly wrapped in many covers Daniel Payne groaned in his sleep. The figure was about to turn off his light and tucked it away in his pocket, when he noticed something. On the corner of the dresser lay a long stem rose, the shade of dark blood. There were many candles, the wax melted and flowed down the side, sticking to the wood. He clicked off his light and stood for a moment stunned.

He had indeed been here in this room with her, more than once.

* * *

Tony walked through the halls in the early morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night being concerned for Dan and then for Jess staying up all night to look after him. But something else bothered him too. Last night, when he returned to his room, he decided to open his mail which was left out for him. There were plenty of Christmas cards from friends and family, and a care package of chocolates from his girlfriend back home. But he also discovered that the roll of film he had sent away to be developed had been mailed back to him. He was surprised that the photo lab had extended him that courtesy so he didn't have to pick them up. Tony had decided to take another set of snapshots to match his digital pictures. So earlier that week he went around the opera taking pictures with a regular disposable camera of places in the building. But these ones had come out . . . differently.

There were streaks of light in awkward places. Halos and spots of light scattered randomly and some prints appeared foggy and hazy. A few especially ones in the corridors where the sun was shining brightly, very dark shadows were cast on the walls behind statues and other objects. As if something else were behind them. Along with the prints, an employee of the lab had attached a post-it note to the envelope. It read in labored English . . .

_Sir, Sorry that your prints turned out this way. But you can tell from the negatives that it was not our equipment. There must have been something wrong with your camera. Thanks._

Maybe it was his camera. But once Tony had compared the prints to the identical snapshots he had taken with his digital camera. He saw nothing wrong with them. But another look at the negatives gave him second thoughts. Why did these pictures capture these bizarre images while the other didn't? Tony clutched the envelope with the prints in his hand as he walked with anxious feet toward Jessalyn's room. But on his way there he heard a desperate cry. "Jessalyn? Jess where are you?" It was Dan's voice. Tony quickened his pace until he reached the room and flung the door wide open. He couldn't believe though that the door was unlocked. An unbelievable sight greeted him, as he dropped the envelope in shock.

On the floor lay a graveyard. A graveyard of broken CDs, VHS tapes with their "guts" ripped out and strung over the floor, cases and boxes with large cracks in them. Tony bent down to pick up a black and gold DVD seeing that it was from Daniel's collection of Phantom movies. The plastic disk had been literally snapped in half. Dan was still in bed, but he was wide-awake and sitting upright. His face was pale. "Where is Jess?" He asked Tony.

"I thought this door was locked last night." He asked angrily to on one in particular. But he had to focus on the matter at hand. Jessalyn was indeed no where in sight. "Did she step out?"

Dan shook his head. "I don't know. I just woke up a while ago and she wasn't here!"

"Well, let's please not panic. Jess is probably off somewhere. She could be in the bathroom for all I know." Tony looked down again at the mess on the floor. "Dan do you know . . . who did this?"

"Did what?" Apparently Dan was so much in shock over the disappearance of Jessalyn that he hadn't noticed what had happened. Tony pointed a finger to the floor allowing Dan enough time to focus. "Sweet Jesus!" he exclaimed. "My movies, all my CDs!" He shuffled out of bed, crawling on his knees. He examined one of the broken discs. A large frown crossed his lips. "Shit, this was a rare recording." He muttered.

"Do you have any other copies?" Tony asked, trying to calm him down. Dan scratched his head flicking the disc away.

"I had a couple of songs copied onto my computer, but that's it." Then he got up and rushed over to the desk. He frantically checked every drawer. "Well at least all my notes are okay. My books are still here and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the computer." He took another look around. "But why?"

Tony picked up his pictures and put them on the desk. Daniel dropped to the floor again in disbelief. Tony tried to get Dan back into bed. "Settle down. You are still not in top condition you know."

"Oh but I feel okay now . . . physically." He added sourly shaking his head. He flopped down on the comforter. "But, I…what kind of bastard would do this." Tony sat down next to him, rubbing his hands together, having no clue of what to do next. For some reason his gazed turned to the long mirror in the corner, which seemed untouched by the wreckage.

"Perhaps it's a warning?" he whispered.

* * *

Music danced about in her head as her slumber pulled away slowly into wakefulness. She couldn't identify the tune, or who had introduced it to her. But it felt so familiar and natural as her eyes finally decided to flutter open. The first thing her eyes saw was the brilliant red of the rose that stilled rested upon her cheek. Even though the color was starting to fade, the petals maintained their famous softness. But while running her fingers along the intricate structure of the flower, a stray thorn pricked the pad of her index finger. Jessalyn jumped a bit and stuck her finger in her mouth, as so not to drop any blood onto the spotless white comforter or sheets.

All the candles in the room had been blown out, except for one still burning on the night stand. In the farthest, deepest corner of the room, where the light did not touch, she could clearly see a figure slumped over in a chair. Jessalyn slid out bed, her feet coming in contact partly with the cold floor and partly with something warm. She looked down to see that her left foot was standing on a pair of white silk slippers. She accepted their warmth and put them on. She took the candle in her hand before walking cautiously to the figure in the chair. When she was closer, she saw that it was Erik. His shoes were off and kicked aside. His black trousers appeared to fold loosely over his leg and did not appear as tightly fitted as usual and his white dress shirt was open, exposing his chest. Jessalyn could now see how deathly pale he appeared. Not a living corpse per say, but defiantly close to resembling one. His head was turned away, his face buried into a corner of the plush seat. Her hand tensed up as he reached out to tap his shoulder. At the sudden contact of her fingertip. His whole body jerked upward meeting her face to face. Jess took a step back at his impulsive motion.

His blue mysterious eyes were now wide open in shock and almost fear. His face and neck where drenched in sweat showing how much he had perspired in his sleep. His mouth hung open confused as he tried to form some thought into words. "Christine?" He asked.

Jess shook her head, boldly placing a hand on his shoulder. It was wet with sweat. "No, it's Jessalyn." She spoke to him as if she were talking to a child. Realization dawned on his face as he turned his eyes away sadly. He got up putting his hands over his face, which she could tell through the mask was flushed with embarrassment.

"Please don't jump to any conclusions about what you saw. I wasn't doing anything . . . I just wanted to stand guard while you slept." With one swift hand he picked up his two shoes, making his way to the door of her room. Jessalyn watched him in complete patience not accusing him of anything. "But I've only succeeded in making myself appear more like a monster," he intoned bitterly, leaving through the open door. Jess shook her head, before turning back to the night stand where her personal belongings were placed. She picked up her black watch reading the time. She couldn't believe it. She had slept in that late. In frustration she ran out of her room following Erik.

"Erik, please I have to go back!" She told him plainly. Erik was seated at the piano bench were a spare long black coat rested. He threw it over his shoulders and started to slip his dress shoes back on. He seemed to ignore her request.

"But it's still early in the morning, my love." He commented, as if mocking her. She did not like how Erik changed moods at the drop of a hat. It annoyed her.

"Please don't call me that." She said, a strict tone controlling her voice. Erik glanced up at her, surprised at her comeback, but he showed no signs of it in his face. Because of that mask. With it Erik could not only hide his face, but every thing his face said about him and his emotions. "I need to go back."

"Why?" he asked hollowly

"You know why!" Her voice rose in anger. "Dan needs me. I was suppose to watch over him while he was sick."

"Oh is that what you were doing. I could have sworn you wanted to spend the night by his side, just to protect him from me." He noted. Jessalyn felt her stomach lurch. "You know I would never hurt a hair on your head, so you took advantage of that. I admire you for it. You're the perfect bodyguard and I commend you." Jess gave a grunt in annoyance. She wanted to take off the night gown he had given her, rip it in half and throw it in his face. But she had nothing on underneath. She felt more like a puppet on his string more than ever.

"How dare you mock me? You think this a joke. I didn't come here for this." She turned to go back to her room. She would gather her things and leave this place. With or without Erik's help.

"Then why did you come here, mademoiselle?" His cold voice cut through her and stopped her in her tracks. An angry tear trickled from her left eye as she faced him once more.

"This is all your fault." She shot at him. "You almost killed my best friend, because you are bitter and jealous. And for that you put another life in jeopardy." He shifted slightly, now properly dressed as he rose to his feet. A lesser man would have struck or cursed at her. "You only think of yourself." She hissed her breathing becoming raspy out of rage.

"Myself? I assure you Jessalyn, I am the last person on earth whom I hold in high regard." He snapped back.

"Do you think what you have done will make me love you?" Now it was his turn to stop in his tracks. He knew she would never speak so passionately to him about Daniel if her feelings for him were more than ones of friendship. "If you love me, like you say you do, you would let me go Erik." She said simply, throwing up her hands in defeat. It was her last shot.

He kept walking toward her and before she knew it he had a hold of her hand. He picked it up, examining his golden ring that rested on her finger, an unspoken promise resting on her finger. Slowly he brought her hand to his lips, planting a firm kiss on it. His eyes stared at her, and Jessalyn felt once again under the pressure of his captive gaze. He lingered there for a few seconds before pulling away, yet still holding her. "Do you . . . love him?" he asked.

Jess knew the real question that lay in his heart was _"Do you love me?"_

"Erik, that is not the point here. The point is he needed me and I . . ." Jessalyn couldn't find any words to express her desperate need and felt like a gawking fool. "I promised to look over him, when he was sick. He would have done the same for me. He's like a brother. Please, don't make me break that promise."

Erik gave a small grin and Jess wasn't certain if she should be afraid or not. "I see." He said flatly dropping her hand. "Very well. You may go change back into your regular clothes if you wish." He said the word regular as if he were flinging a curse. "I shall wait until you are ready." It was the type of closure she had expected from him. But she took what she had at the moment and returned to her room quickly. She tore off the gown and flung it away. She wouldn't be part of his fantasy anymore, not like this. Pulling on the rest of her clothes she thought. What did she believe and was she actually buying into all this?

First, did she believe Erik was real. Yes, he had to be. There was no logically explanation to suggest otherwise. The Opera Ghost had been alive all these years, watching and waiting. And what about her? Was she, Jessalyn Greene, a normal girl actually reincarnated as Christine Daaé? Could that be possible or was it coincidence? Or was Erik's desperate obsession spilling over into her mind, wanting her to believe. Did she?

No. She wouldn't give in anymore. She meant it this time. She turned to look at herself in the mirror, pulling her long blond hair back into a ponytail. "No more games." She said out loud. "I will find out exactly what is going on, alone." She turned away from the sanctuary that Erik had carefully prepared for her. Jessalyn turned to glance back the roses in the vases. There were glorious flowers. But no.

Erik was waiting for her in the lounge. He had dressed himself in a long black cloak and fedora. He turned slowly to her, extending an ominous black gloved hand. It seemed to frighten her. It seemed cold in comparison to his long pale graceful fingers. Yet she slipped her hand into his. Erik showed no emotion on his face and he moved to slip Jessalyn's arm under his own, escorting her toward the dark passage leading into the cellars. He spoke not a word until they finally reached the hidden entrance to Christine's old dressing room, for she was sure that was the place she was residing in. Jessalyn tried not to look shocked as she saw Dan, helpless in bed once again. He twitched in his sleep and she wanted nothing more than to run to him, hold him in her arms tight, and make all his aliments go away. Erik tightened his grip on her hand, beyond the point of comfort. As if he could sense what she wanted. Then he turned her about in his arms sharply so she was face to face with him.

"Yes, I'm allowing you to return, though I shouldn't. But you have made a valid point. Even the bride of Hades was allowed to return to the surface. The living needed her." He spat his last statement harshly. After that, Jessalyn wasn't even inclined to say thank you to him. Erik slid the door back and Jess stepped back into her room without hesitation. But she waited at the side of his bed. She shook her head in shame. How could she leave him again while he was helpless? She hadn't gone with Erik to protect Dan. She had done it for herself.

"Dan? Daniel?" She called softly. Almost immediately he turned in his sleep. His eyes flashed open.

"Jess, is that you?" He sat up, looking much healthier. He rubbed his eyes before staring at her wide eyed. "Jesus, where have you been? Tony has been looking for you all morning." He gave a small laugh letting her know he was just happy to see her once more. "You do have a certain habit of disappearing lately." Jess couldn't take it anymore and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." she said, trying not to cry. "I'll never run off like that again. Are you feeling alright?" She pressed her palm against his forehead, which for once was neither burning hot or ice cold.

"About a thousand times better." He exclaimed. Then he bit his lower lip in a concerned pout. "Well except . . ."

"Except what?" She asked. Then the door slammed open. Jess jumped in surprise and turned to see Tony in the doorway.

"Finally, there you are." He said, not sounding as happy as Daniel had been. "You wouldn't believe what happened since you've been gone!"

"Some got into the room while we were asleep. They broke all my CDs and smashed the hell out of my tapes." Dan answered before she could ask what. Disappointment and sorrow made his voice sound depressed. Then it turned to concerned. "You didn't see anything last night? Whoever it was . . . they didn't hurt you or anything? Did they Jess?" She shook her head no.

"Where exactly were you last night?" Tony asked simply. "I can't imagine you spent the whole night asleep in that chair."

"Well I didn't." She said, trying once again to think of a new cover. "I got up and went down to the green room and curled up on a couch."

"Jess you know that's not safe." Dan said reaching out to hold his hand. It felt so good to her to come in contact with a warm human hand once more. "You should have woken me up and I would have moved for you." Jess laughed warmly.

"Safe. This place is safe. What could get me . . . a ghost?" She joked, hating herself for it. Dan finally cracked a smile until he noticed something different. He suddenly held up her hand the plain gold ring on her finger that reflected in the light.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

* * *

A/N: Well I have some people to thank. First off, many thanks to Daughter of Lasgalen for being my beta-reader, which mean the world to me. Thanks so much. And to all the readers. I could have never imagined I would have over a hundred reviews but here I am. But just that fact that people are reading and enjoying what I've written so far, is enough for me. 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Opera Ghost

Chapter Nineteen

Jessalyn was moving so fast through the halls that she periodically had to stop and grab Claudine's hand just so she could keep up. Claudine held her set of keys in her hand that clacked together. "I cannot believe you talked to me into this." she gasped, fingering through the key ring trying to find the one they need. "I hope my boss never finds out that I took these. I'd be fired so quick . . . " Jess slowed them to a stop.

"Listen I know you are taking a risk," she said, wishing Claudine would just help her and stop whining about it. "My advice to you is to help me out this once, go take a nice break over the holidays, and then don't do any more favors for me ever." Claudine bent down to tie up the laces on her white sneakers, setting the large key ring aside.

"Sorry. But it's just . . . why do you need to get into the managers' office anyway?" she asked.

"I just need to. I need to find more clues, and the main office is the only place I haven't checked and where I actually might find some," Jess explained. They finally reached the large double doors at the end of the hall, shielding the private quarters of the general managers.

"What clues?" Claudine inquired. Jessalyn remembered her own warning to Daniel about not telling anyone, even Claudine, the real purpose behind their expedition. Apparently he had held up his end of the bargain. Jess shook her head.

"Never mind. Are you sure there is no one in here?" Jess asked, tapping on the large wood doors. Claudine nodded her head in response.

"Right now I think you, your companions, and I are the only ones even left in this building. Ambler dismissed the company to take four days off for Christmas yesterday. Everyone is home with their families," Claudine remarked.

"Good. Open it." Jess pointed to the ornate key hole in the door. Claudine fumbled for a moment trying to find the right key. But only after a few seconds she was successful and with a hard jerk on the lock, one of the doors creaked open.

The office was much larger than Jessalyn had expected. Of course it did house the many operations of the mangers of the Opera Populaire. The first and the largest of the rooms were very Victorian. The exception was a small room, barely the size of a walk in closet that housed a computer. Large area rugs dotted the rich red carpet with different hues. A huge bay window opened up the room to light and an impressive view of Paris. The walls were covered in picture frames, and certificate holders. And there were no flowers in the room, but a variety of large potted plants, all a rich healthy green. Two large desks, one carved out of light warm oak, while another, in contrast, was constructed of rich red mahogany. And each desk revealed to them the personality of the owner.

Jessalyn went and took a seat in the large padded chair behind the mahogany desk. The chair was not very comfortable and she couldn't image sitting in it for hours while working over a desk. But it matched the decor of the room. The desk top was almost bare, except for several note cards lined up in a display at the edge. Jess lifted the flaps up on a couple, discovering they were mostly "Thank you" cards addressed to M. Ambler. A small pile of papers was on the left and Jess saw that the pile consisted of several samples of an invitation ready to go to print. On different cards of gold and cream, black script letters spelled out a welcome to the Opera's New Year's Gala. Jess put the paper back in its place before leaning down to open the drawers. She found nothing of use in them. Pens and pencils, a directory and several drafts of a guest list, each with many handmade notes written in the margins. Claudine fluttered about the office nervously. She tried to entertain herself by looking at the items on the wall and pretend not to notice Jessalyn rummaging around the managers' desks. Finding nothing of use on the mahogany desk, she made her way toward the other one.

"We shouldn't be here," Claudine whispered, biting on one of her fingernails.

"I thought you said no one would be here. So why are you so worried?" Jess asked her, sitting down at the next desk. A surprisingly comfortable swivel desk chair was pushed up against the front drawer, but Jess pushed it aside. This desk was covered in piles of paper and a quick glance around told Jess that there were mostly receipts for productions, and other expenses. "Claudine, can you tell me something?" Jess asked, contemplating. Claudine finally turned to face her and nodded her head. "Out of the two managers, Delauney and Ambler, who does the most work around this place?"

Claudine raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well, it's hard to say really. I mean they both work very hard in their respected area." She took a seat in one of the chairs across the desk, looking straight at Jess in deep thought. "They were both working here long before I arrived, but I believe M. Delauney was hired first. He replaced the former managers by himself. But you know there's a lot of work to do here, and the general manager is in charge of everything. So he asked Ambler on as a partner, to take care of planning social events and other things."

"I see," Jessalyn said, setting down the receipts. "So who is in charge of tourism?"

"M. Delauney is. He's a very causal boss really. In fact this office is open most of the day, and I've been sent down frequently to take paper and other things right off his desk." Claudine now didn't seem so worried about Jess looking through the desks.

"So Ambler is more like a socialite?"

"I suppose so, but they both put an equal share of the work around here," she replied.

Jessalyn leaned back in the chair, her arms crossed, rolling her neck back and forth to try to relax it. She had expected this. It seemed that even though there were two mangers in charge that Delauney was really behind everything. Maybe he knew something about Erik that he was concealing. If any sort of strange happenings that went around in the opera should become public, there could be trouble. And what about the death of the stage-hand, did Delauney and Ambler play it off as an accident? Claudine looked like she had no idea of anything that was happening, and somehow Jess had been placed in the middle of it. Her room and how it led to the secret passage behind the wall, it couldn't all be coincidence.

Jessalyn reached down to try some of the drawers. The first two opened with ease, containing mostly office supplies such as paper clips and pens. But the last drawer, large and obviously meant for holding files, was locked. Jess had a hunch that what she needed to find was in that drawer. "Great, and this one is locked," she said.

"If it is locked, it must mean it is not meant to be tampered with," Claudine replied, for the first time sounding very angry at Jess for poking around. Jess tried jingling and pulling at the drawer, but to no avail. She reached for the drawer above it and tried to pull it all the way off its track and apart from the desk, but no luck there. The lock seemed to be attached somehow two the drawers. She gave a grunt.

"You don't understand. I need to see what's in this drawer," she protested. "Help me look for a key." Claudine went over to the other desk, poking through the cards and peeking in the desk drawers. Like two pack rats, they scurried about trying to find a key. There was none. In frustration, Jess accidentally knocked one pile of papers from Delauney's desk to the floor. Claudine but her lip as Jess sighed, "Don't worry I'll clean them up later."

Claudine motioned to the computer room. "What about there?" she asked. Jess nodded and rose to follow, but it seemed Claudine had a second thought. "Wait. I'll look. You stay here and clean up this mess you made," she said sternly.

"Fair enough," Jess agreed, bending down to pick up the papers on the floor and stacking them neatly in her hands. Perhaps this was all a crazy hunch. When she saw something fall out between two sheets, she perked up. She leaned closer to the floor to see what it was, her nose almost touching the carpet. It was a key, and a strange looking one at that. It was shaped like a regular key but the teeth of the piece seemed too numerous to open just any old door. And there was a small red ribbon attached to it. She held it up in the light, then moved over to the lock desk drawer. Crouching on her knees, she slid the key through the small metal hole. It fit. She gave it a turn to the right, and it clicked. The drawer was unlocked.

"Where did you get that?" Claudine asked in a panic. Jess looked up to see Claudine practically crouched over her. Her eyes were wide in what seemed like fear.

"I found it on the floor, in the papers I chucked."

"That's the master key!" she exclaimed. "M. Delauney would never leave one lying around like that. I don't think he ever takes his off his key ring."

"Perhaps he didn't leave it." Jess mused softy. Perhaps the red ribbon around it signifies that this was no accidentally discovery, but a gift. But what did it matter now, she had the drawer open. So now to see what was inside. She reached her hand in and pulled out several small envelopes. There were made out of a thick textured paper of an aged yellow color. Each was sealed with red wax, which had been broken in two. Jess could feel Claudine leaning over her shoulder as she spread the envelopes onto the desk before her.

"What are those?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Jess said, deciding finally to open one up and see what was inside. Claudine moved to stand on the other side of the desk, giving her some much needed space. In the first envelope was a sheet of paper, an obvious letter. It seemed to be actually printed on vellum to be more precise. She opened it up with fragile hands reading the script inside.

_Messieurs, _

_I cannot express my extreme distaste in mere words on the fact that you have allowed foolish students to invade my opera. It is unforgivable that you allow them to roam in the cellars unchecked, like common thieves under your very noses. Dismiss Daniel Payne and Tony Candom from the premises if you care for their safety and yours. _

_Your Obedient Servant, _

_O.G._

Jess was in shock. She wanted to tear up the letter, not wanting to believe a word of it. She reached for the next envelope, hoping this was seriously a joke. She read the next letter.

_Messieurs,_

_In regards to the upcoming masquerade ball: I understand you plan to auction off several ladies of your staff for the first waltz of the evening. Why I find this slave auction almost disgustingly coy on your part, I do however have a suggestion to make. Let the young American Jessalyn Greene be one of the women up for bid. She might prove more profitable than you believe. _

_O.G._

This was all Erik's doing. She knew it. Countless letters after another, each one the same. Orders to kick out Tony and Dan. Taking blame for both of Daniel's mishaps in the cellars. Taunting the managers. But there were no suggestions in the letters she found that Erik had demanded or suggested that Jess should have been placed in Christine's dressing room. Had Erik arranged that or had someone else? The letters were addressed to both of them, but why did Delauney decide to keep them locked in his desk? Had Ambler not seen them? So many questioned raced about in her head, and Jess tried not to show on her face that she was concerned and shocked. And she wondered if because Delauney was so quick to deny that he believed in the Phantom the first day they had given them a tour, hinted something else about him. Her hands near to trembling out of control, she open and read the last letter.

_Messieurs,_

_I am extremely displeased with the performance of your tourist employee, Mlle. Claudine Breuyere. I insist that you dismiss her from your service immediately. I cannot begin to stress how much keeping her here will bring you great misfortune. For your health and hers, do not ignore my command. _

_O.G. _

Now she was completely confused. What did Claudine have to do with all these? She hardly had anything to do with Daniel's investigation of the Opera Ghost up until now. What would Erik gain from threatening her? His words in the letter had been exceptionally harsh. "What is it?" Claudine questioned again. Jess looked up at her slowly. Her throat was dry, and her head felt as if it weighed an extra 50 pounds. The word 'nothing' rested on her tongue. But as her gaze feel on Claudine, it also got a clear vision of something that was not there before.

A large woman decked out in the gaudiest yellow dress Jess had ever seen. She seemed to tower over her, leaning her sour face which was distorted by a mass of black feathers from her hat. But on the other side, she could see Claudine. She could look straight through this woman; she was just like the apparitions she had seen on the rooftop. Was this woman to a ghost?

"_I demand that you fire Christine Daae! She is ruining my reputation!"_ the transparent woman howled. Jess flinched at the noise, but glancing over, she saw that Claudine didn't even move. In fact she looked bored at Jessalyn's silence, so she got up and wandered around the office.

"_Now madame, certainly it's not that terrible. I mean Miss Daae is just a child herself,"_ said a gentle voice behind her. Jess glanced over her shoulder to see the figures of two men, dressed in chocolate and charcoal suits coming around the desk to address the angry woman.

"_I'm sure Mlle. Daae did not step in for you during the gala out of revenge or malice. Certainly, she was a triumph that night, but take my word for it, the next morning she was in this office, full of nothing but concern for your health, Signora,"_ explained the other one.

"_She is a good girl I assure . . ."_

"_No! No! I will not have it. She is a cunning little wretch that one. A thief who stole my part and my audience. She had it all planned. I wouldn't put it past here if all these notes . . ."_ She flung a stack of similar small envelopes toward Jessalyn's face. She flinched and then remembered these were all illusions, and they passed right through her. _"Are all her doing. There is no Opera Ghost. It's all just a trick!"_ she clipped out in an accent that wasn't quite Spanish or Italian.

One of the men, obviously the shade of the former manager, gave a slight shudder as the name 'Opera Ghost' was mention. The other one, in the charcoal suit boasting an express set of sliver muttonchops tried to calm down the woman, but to no avail. _"Madame Carlotta, there is no need to overact about all this. Really, it is bad for business."_

"_Si, I'll tell you what is bad for business. If that girl is ever on stage with me again! It makes me sick knowing that even as I speak, that I am even under the same roof with her."_ Carlotta spat back. Jess was appalled at this woman's behavior. She stomped around the office, childishly stamping her foot to make as much noise as possible. The feathers on her bodice and bonnet ruffled to and fro making her look more like a chicken than an opera diva.

"_She's just a chorus girl."_ One of them protested.

"_She is not even good enough for that. She should be put out on the street. The world of opera has no place for a pauper such as Christine Daae."_ Jess could tell from the looks on both of the mangers' faces that they were becoming quite frustrated.

"_We certainly can't and won't do anything as rashly as you are suggesting, Madame," _the man in the brown suit replied in a stern baritone voice. Carlotta tilted her hat and gave a roguish grin. She looked at the both of them for a long moment. Her sharp eyes darted back and forth as she tried to stare them down.

"_Well messieurs, if you do not intend to do anything about this, then I will."_ She turned to leave and Jess noticed another figure in the picture, who had been standing in La Carlotta's shadow the whole time; a small woman in the black garments of a maid. Carlotta called for her to come to her side. The woman turned slowly, her face finally coming into Jessalyn's view. And she wanted to gasp, but had to contain herself with a hard gulp in her throat instead. The woman, the girl really looked exactly like Claudine. The features were a perfect match. Her hair was tied up in a bun, golden ringlet spilling over her forehead. But her blues eyes and pink lips appeared cold, and her skin was pale but almost had a grayish tint to it. _"I shall deal with this in my own way."_ Carlotta announced moving towards the door._ "Come girl." _She instructed her servant.

"_Yes Madame,"_ she whispered, a hallow sound that rattled Jess's spine. Then the ghost seemed to look directly at Jess, gluing her to the chair with a freezing cold stare. And then the girl smiled, a smile that was without a doubt the most sinister gesture Jess had ever seen. Jess felt her skin crawl and her hand grow wet with cold sweat at the girl's unspoken threat that lay between the lines of her thin lips.

Something solid, a finger touched her shoulder. Jess gave a jump, the illusion of the girl, Carlotta and the managers blinked away before her. She turned to see Claudine once again standing over her, trying to read the note Jess clutched in her hand. "What does it say?" she asked in curious innocent voice. Obviously Claudine had seen nothing of what had just been revealed to Jessalyn. Frantic, Jess gathered up the envelopes placing all the notes back inside them, except the one she held in her hand. She threw them back in the desk drawer, and slammed it shut. Trying to keep Claudine unaware, she slipped the strange key into her front pocket and rushed for the door.

"Okay we can leave now. I'm all done in here." Without protest Claudine followed her. They closed the double doors and clicked the lock shut.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Claudine asked sounding excited. Jessalyn paced down the hall, trying her hardest just to get away.

"Maybe," she said turning her head back to talk to Claudine. Then she was slammed into but something hard. Or to be more precise she slammed into it herself. She heard a gasp of air escape in a loud _woof _sound as Claudine gave a small shriek. Jess clasped her stomach, still disoriented. What had she run into?

"Oh Monsieur Ambler! You scared us!" Claudine exclaimed. Jess looked up to see the tall man with a new set of reddish brown whiskers on his face, starring down at her puzzled.

"Are you all-right Mademoiselle Greene?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I should ask the same to you. After all I wasn't watching where I was going." Jess made a speedy apology, wanting to leave.

"No problem. But exactly what are you two doing here?" he asked. Jess let her mouth hang open and the only intelligent thing she could think to say was.

"Umm..."

"Oh never mind." Ambler exclaimed with a hearty laugh. "Mademoiselle Breuyere, go on home now. Enjoy yourself. After all it's Christmas Eve."

* * *

It was a strange Christmas Eve for all of them, being away from their families. And if it weren't for the stresses Erik was causing for her, Jessalyn would have considered it the most relaxing holiday she ever had till then. Claudine lived alone in the city, so Jess, Daniel and Tony all decided to have dinner together at her flat. It wasn't much, some fish, potatoes and salads, and most of it was eaten in the kitchen while all four of them where trying to make dinner at the same time. Claudine graciously spent some money on a nice chocolate cake and a bottle of wine.

They crashed in the living room after supper, watching the TV, which all of them, except Claudine, couldn't understand because it was in French. Daniel raised his wine glass and offered a toast. "Here's to a holiday without having to fight the lines at the store to buy Christmas presents for every worthless cousin I know," he said, already into his second glass. "All I need are good friends to have a merry Christmas. And good wine of course."

"Cheers." Tony and Jess offered.

"That was a very peculiar toast there, Daniel," Claudine interjected. She got up from her small recliner and grabbed her winter coat that was near the door. "I reckon you three have never seen Notre Dame at Christmas time. Come get your coats on. It is a sight not to be missed." Pretty soon they were bundled up against the mild winter air, and making their way down the boulevard, past dark shops and cafes, all closed up for the night…until they came to the road that led them directly to the famous cathedral. The group stopped and looked in wonder. The place was obviously packed, for at least a hundred people were gathered outside the main doors. All the windows glowed with color.

"Wow. It's simply breathtaking." Jess exclaimed.

"Indeed, the entire inside is lit by candles, I reckon. Thousands of candles," Claudine explained. "But I haven't been inside for Christmas Mass since I was a little girl." They all just stood there for a moment memorized by the glory of the ancient church.

"God I love Paris." Daniel sighed, jamming his hands into his pockets. He rocked back on his heels, his head tilted to the side. "You know they wrote a new musical about the Hunchback of Notre Dame a few years back," he informed Jess. Tony gave a grunt behind him.

"Does every landmark in this city have to have a Broadway musical about it?" he asked sarcastically. Jess and Claudine shared a giggle at his comment. The strains of "Silent Night" echoed throughout the cathedral and into the square. Claudine gave a sigh.

"That means the service will end soon, and then this place will be . . . packed." She explained.

"No, we can stay for a little bit longer. Just until the song ends," Daniel protested. So they did, just standing in the still night while the voices rang. The song ended and Jessalyn released a deep breath. Paris rang out with the sound of the great bells, striking midnight. Jess could have sworn she felt the stones beneath her feet vibrate. Then the sound of thousands of feet leaving the church.

"Merry Christmas." Tony said.

"_Joyeux Noel_." Claudine added.

"Well we should get back to the opera, before we get locked out," Dan suggested. They all turned to walk away the crowd almost at their heels. Jess let her head hang down, looking at the stones in the streets, when she felt another hand grab hers. She turned around to see it was Tony's. He looked off to the side for a second before turning to her. "Look, I don't want to worry you too much," he said, and then held up a yellow envelope that read 'Kodak' in front of her face." But when you get a chance, I want you to look at these," he instructed.

* * *

A/N: I'm back. As you can see when I was planning this whole story out I intended to have this chapter finished by Christmas. Glances at calendar Guess I'm a little bit behind on that goal. Thanks for everyone for hanging in there between long update times. You have my word that I work on this phic when every I have the chance. It sits right up on my desktop, perhaps I should attach a post note with bold red letters that read "Work on me!"

So once this "holiday season" is over in Opera Ghost world, things are going to start to heat up. Stay tune as Tony and Jess do some more investigating into the myth of the Phantom


	21. Chapter Twenty

Opera Ghost

Chapter Twenty

Christmas passed, and at the beginning of the next week the opera was packed with people preparing for the gala. There was to be a little bit of everything. Some modern dances pieces, and new compositions. And to please the older patrons, some old favorites. The hallways that usually seemed empty with the very few regular company members were now packed with a different set of people every day. Needless to say, the group didn't get much research done. The stage was basically off limits and Dan spent most of the day in the makeshift office typing up parts of his study. He was still angry that Tony and Jess still refused to tell him exactly what had happen to him the last time there were in the cellars.

* * *

Tony was resting on his bed, trying to catch a lazy afternoon nap, when there was a knock on the door. Too content in his current position to get up, he shouted "Come in." The door swung open and Jess was resting with one elbow on the door frame. Her other hand was fiddling with the multi-tool she always carried. She looked up at him and with a flick of her wrist; she transformed her tool from pliers into a knife. Tony flinched at the sight of it, and the knife glistening. He never had fingered out how she could do that.

"You have a minute?" she asked. Tony nodded. "Then get up. I have to show you something." She motioned for him to get up and then they both made their way up and down the halls of the opera, Jess leading him down the relentless path. Tony rubbed his shoulder glancing around at the place Jess was taking him. They made their way past the main foyer and into the corridors that encircled the auditorium, leading to the balcony and private boxes. Tony stopped for a moment and sighed.

"What do you think about if we just left now?" he asked her, trying to get her to slow down. "I mean we aren't finding nearly enough evidence or clues that we expected to by now. We have to leave in a month anyway. And every time we go into the cellars, we get nothing but trouble if you know what I mean," he reasoned, bending down to tie his shoe. "I mean what would happen if we up and left now?"

Jess stopped in her track, as if Tony's suggestion had struck something in her brain. She turned to face him, as if the answer to the unspoken secret Tony had seen her struggle with these past few weeks had revealed itself. Her eyes were wide and glossy, as if possessed by hope instead of sorrow. But then she blinked herself back to reality, and shook her head. "No way, Dan wouldn't leave now. And besides… _he_ would never let me leave," she said reluctantly. Tony was certain that the 'he' in her sentence was not referring to Daniel. She turned away and kept on going while Tony followed. She stopped in front of a door, and the light above it used to illuminate the entrance was burnt out. A black number five hung on the door. Jess stopped and pulled something out of her pocket.

"This isn't what I think it is?" Tony asked.

"Perhaps."

"But I thought box five was closed for renovations."

"Like hell it is," Jess said flatly. She pulled a key from her pocket and stuck in the lock, turning it with ease.

"Well what's that key you have there?" Tony asked, now suspicious. "Where did you get that key from?"

"It was a gift?" she replied.

"Like that ring you have on now." Jess stopped working and looked at him straight in the eye. Her right hand covered her left, where the plain gold ring rested. She was shaking but determined when she spoke.

"You'll understand all of this soon enough." She pushed open the door onto the empty box. Tony could almost swear he saw a cloud of dust rising up as the door swung open. Jess walked in causally, and looked over the edge. Tony glanced around at the box that look just like all the rest, but only this one was far dustier and the air seemed stale. Jess scurried around the box looking behind the curtains, over the edges as if you she was a mouse trying to avoid being seen by the cat. Was she actually afraid someone was watching her? Tony held out his arms and stopped her mid walk. She seemed stunned.

"Settle down," he said. She nodded then took one of his hands, leading him by it to a large wooden column that rested in the far left side of the box.

"Here, knock on this." She told him. Tony complied. A hallow echo greeted his action.

"So it's hollow. So what?" he asked. Jess sighed and pushed him back. She took out her multi-tool, snapping out the blade of the knife. Getting down on her hands and knees, her fingers traced out a crack in the column that it looked like someone had tried to fix with glue. Then without warning, she stuck her knife into crack, yanking it up and down and splitting wood as she did so. "Hey!" Tony exclaimed, trying to stop her. But Jess was relentless in her task. Tony could now that to see the column actually wiggle and shake under the pressure until Jess was finished with her task.

"Keep your voice down. Someone will hear us." She instructed harshly, standing back up again. She shook her hands free of debris and even though Tony could see the many splinters threatening to bury themselves in her hand, Jess seemed to pay that threat any attention. Heaving a deep sigh, she then lunged at the column and in a flash, tore away its outer shell. There was another cloud of dust and the both shielded their eyes from it. When it settled, Tony looked to see that a tubular panel of the column had swung outward like a door, revealing indeed a hallow space inside. It was crammed with cobwebs and a layer of dust almost and inch thick lined the floor. Jess boldly stepped forward and placed herself inside. Then she closed the makeshift door.

"See?" she said, her voice muffled. "The perfect hiding place." She then opened the door and climbed out. "For a phantom." Tony was dumbstruck and Jess motioned with her hand that eh should have a seat.

"How the hell did you know that was there?" He asked. Jess took a seat in the chair next to him glancing behind her shoulder once more, as if someone where there.

"I remember Dan told me something about it. It was in Leroux's novel something to the extent of a hallow wooden chamber in Box Five big enough to fit a person. So that's how the ghost used trick of ventriloquism to scare people. I can't quote the exact passage word for word like Dan can." She explained, starting to trail off.

Tony tapped his knuckles against the arm of the chair. "This is a major find. It could give some hard core proof this story is real." He sighed. "To think the story of the Opera Ghost is real," he mused.

Jess nodded her head. "Oh it's real all right." Tony heard her sniffle and turned to see that she was actually crying.

"Jess, what's wrong?" he asked trying to hold her hand for comfort. She pulled it away. "Jess you can tell me the truth. From the looks of it, you need to tell someone. You can trust me." He pleaded with her. Jess gasped and turned her face away. She was silence for what seemed a lifetime before she spoke.

"He did exist Tony. He did." She chocked out. "And in fact, he's never left this place, even after all these years." With heavy shoulders, she rotated about to face him, tears streaking down her face, almost making the skin underneath them seem raw. "Tony…he's real. I know. I've seen him."

"What do you mean?"

She seemed upset that he doubted her. "I mean I've seen him. I've seen him as clearly as I see you now." She reached out her hand and touched Tony on the cheek. "He's touched me, just like this. And it was real." She moved away trying to wipe away her tears. "It wasn't a dream and I wasn't seeing things."

"There's no way. No one, especially not a person like that could be alive. It has to be an imposter. Someone is trying to scare you." Tony reasoned with her.

"I thought so too at first. Unfortunately it's not true. Do remember the night watchman Remy who died when we first got here? Well he didn't just die, he was murdered and I saw it. He was trying to attack me and I saw someone come out of the shadows and kill him. A man with a dark cloak and face with two glowing eyes. But then he rescued me and carried me back to my room. I thought this stranger was just an illusion. But I was wrong," she explained, twitching.

"But if you are sure he'd real, then what is he? Is he a human, or a ghost?"

"I'm not sure really. When he speaks, when he is close to be he is as human as you and I. But he has powers over everything. Powers that are unimaginable. He led me down into the cellars, past everything we have overlooked down there. He lives down there, and I've been there. And somehow I've been able to talk to him, so that I wouldn't end up being his prisoner twice. But I don't know how much longer I can take this. All these broken promises to him and then the lies I tell you and Dan." Her sobbing was becoming harder, and her whole body shook with her tears. "You said you saw something pull Dan into the water. It was him. I was sure of it. When I was there under water, trying to free Dan from his grasp…" She shuddered. "He was so close to dragging him down with me."

"But tell me how…is he still alive?" Tony asked

"He has taken me down into his home, twice now. The last time he told me how it happened. Apparently he never died. He just faded away. You know how they always talk about how ghosts are people who never crossed over because of unfinished business."

Tony nodded. "Yeah I understand. Talk about unfinished business though." He said trying to make a joke. It didn't work. Jess bit her lip in frustration in fright. He fearful eyes still keep checking in the corner. "Are you afraid Jess, that he watching you?"

"He's everywhere. I know it. I'm still afraid that he can hear use right now."

"There is no one here." Tony put his hands over her shoulders, leaning closer to her, feeling her shake. "God Jess, it's like he has control over you."

She looked up at him, surprised. "So you believe me. I'm not crazy."

"There doesn't seem to be any other logical way to explain what has been happening." He sighed. "But you have to tell Dan."

"I know! I just don't know how. I want to leave this place, but I can't drag Dan away now. This has been his lifelong dream Tony. It would just be too cruel." Jess stood up and leaned over the rail in the box, her arms tense.

"Your safety is what is important, Jess." Tony reminded her.

"Erik would never hurt me, Tony. It's just you and Dan that I'm worried about. I'm worried about every one here. I don't know what could happen." She held up the key from her hand. "I found this while I was looking for clues in the managers' office. I'm sure he left if for me to find." Her voice was still cracking when she spoke. Tony rose to his feet and walked behind her. He stood there for a moment then put up his arms to her sides, so that they were almost touching. As an invitation.

Jess accepted immediately by turning around and burying her face in his chest. Tony embraced her, rocking her back and forth as if she were a little child. Jessalyn's sobs were quiet and barely echoed around the box or into the auditorium, but Tony could feel her chest heaving against his. He was glad that he had worn one of his nicer sweaters that day. Perhaps she could find some solace in a soft shoulder of cashmere to cry on. Her hand had circled around to the back of his neck and she pressed firmly down on it for support. He in return stroked her soft blond hair like a father. She looked up at him, a grateful smiling finally cracking through her lips.

She was so beautiful. And Dan was such a fool.

"You'll tell Dan, and then we're getting out of here, big story or not," Tony instructed. She nodded. His gaze went back to her hand and the gold ring that was on her finger. He was concerned that perhaps Jess had already taken it too far. And this was no mere man they would be dealing with, but instead a supernatural being.

"I'll tell him. Tomorrow night," she said

_Don't put me this ordeal by fire. He'll take me I know. We'll be parted forever, he won't let me go. What I once used to dream I now dread. If he finds me it won't ever end and he'll always be there singing songs in my head, he'll always be there singing song in my head._

* * *

A/N: Ta da another one done. For any of you, who are unclear about what passage in Leroux talks about Box Five, let me explain.  
"Finally with full awareness of my reason, I can say to the reader: 'Visit the Opera one day, ask for permission to walk about in peace, without a stupid guide. Enter Box Number 5 and knock on the enormous column that separates that box from the proscenium. Knock on it with your cane or you knuckles and listen. At the level of your head, you'll hear that the column sounds hallow. After that, the possibility that it might have been inhabited by the Phantom's voice will not surprise you; there is room for two people inside the column." (Leroux 325)  
It's found in the Epilogue where Leroux dives into Erik's history and explains for his reader more of his findings. Of course I don't think you can just go wander about the opera house now like you could back in 1910 though. I decide to make the column in my story made of wood, with the idea that perhaps they had started to renovate Box Five, stripping away stuff. But since the box was 'rarely' used they just left it alone.  
In answer to your concern watrfairie, I think you might be confused by the beginning of the new movie, in which we see old Raoul visiting an opera house that has been burnt to a crisp. I can assure you that the Opera Garnier still stands in Paris today in almost the same condition as it was in the 1880's, and as far as I know, there have been no major fires that almost destroyed it.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Opera Ghost  
Chapter Twenty-One

Jess felt sick to her stomach as she wrote. The pen shook in her hand and already there were several clumps of paper on the floor, representing her failed attempts to write. Still, she found that it was the most difficult letter she had ever written. How to explain all this to Daniel, or how not to? It was getting late. The last time she checked her watch, it read 1:29 am and she was sure it was later than that now. But she finally finished it.

_Dan, Meet me tomorrow night at midnight on the stage. The doors will be unlocked I have something very important to tell you that might change everything we are doing here. But until that time, do not ask me what it is. Jess_

It was vague, because she decided after many tries she couldn't explain everything to him in a simple letter. It was impossible. With this she could have all of the next day to think about how to tell him. Just not now. She had to sleep on it. She folded up the letter and spoke out loud.

"Dearest Dan, Guess what the Opera Ghost is real. He's here in the flesh or something like that. Anyway he thinks I'm Christine and he really doesn't like you. So watch your back. Love, Jessalyn," she said jokingly, but not even her sarcastic humor could untie the knot of fear in her gut. Throwing on her bathrobe, she walked down the hall to the boys' room, and gently slipped the note under the door. Leaving it at that, for she was certain both of them were asleep.

If they weren't asleep by this time at night, they would have been in her room using the computer. Especially Tony, who was currently going through some rough times with girlfriend back home, and their only means of communication was AOL instant messenger.

She went back to room, to get ready for bed. She looked at the same box she had packed some jewelry in for the trip. She took out one of the gold necklaces that held a small pendent on it. She didn't remember when she had gotten it or who gave it to her. She took off the pendant and kept the chain. She took from the dresser the master key she had found in the manager's office. The red ribbon she had found had started to fade. She put the key on the chain. Then she removed the gold ring from her finger and placed it next to the key on the necklace. After slipping into a night shirt, she placed the necklace around her, the cold metal beating against her soft skin. It was better to keep things like this safe and close.

_Your chains are still mine._

* * *

She glanced at her watch which read 11:47 pm. The time of their meeting had come, and Jess had being dreading it all day. What to say to explain to Dan what was going on? And more importantly what to say to get him to leave as soon as possible. Jessalyn found one of the main entrances to the stage propped open with a piece of carpet. She had already taken off her necklace with the master key attached to open the door. Before, this would have appeared strange to her. But not anymore. She pushed open the door by its long golden handle and peeked inside. All that house lights that would have illuminated the stalls and private boxes were turned off. There was only one light on the stage, which was known by theatre people as the 'ghost light'. The ghost light always remained on when all other lights were turned off to serve a practical purpose that anyone who entered the stage to perhaps turn the lights back on, would not have to wander around in the dark. However the superstitious legends surrounding the fixtures said that in the old days it was kept on to frighten ghosts and malicious spirits away.

The ghost light was bright enough to illuminate the grand piano and a figure seated on the bench, its back facing her. Because of the lack of light, she couldn't tell if it was Dan. She walked down the center aisle, getting a better look as she approached. Jessalyn's fingers found the arm rest of the aisle seats and used them to keep her balance and find her way through the dark. She could make out the cut of the figure's jacket and it looked like something Daniel would wear. Her pace quickened.

And then she stopped in mid step as strong fingers struck down a chord on the piano. It held it there for a long moment. Jessalyn was frozen for every second it lingered on. Until it stopped and then the hands that had struck the chord, gracefully danced up a complex chromatic scale and a melody was born. Jessalyn's grip tightened on the arm rest her hand had come to rest on, fearful her legs would give away, causing her to drop to the floor.

Daniel couldn't play the piano that well. He could barely tap out "Chopsticks" on the keyboard.

The figure shifted as he played exposing a shadow of long dark hair against the limited light. Jess managed to take another step towards the stage, but almost fell due to her weak ankles and now light head. She had once again fallen into Erik's trap. She glanced back at her watch. 11:49pm. She hoped to God that Dan would be late. Jessalyn clasped her hands in front of her trying to gather her courage. But her fingers fidgeted as she approached the stage. Erik continued to play the haunting tune. Before she knew it, the music and her steps had brought her up to the stage, standing only a few feet away from him. She waited patiently until he acknowledged her presence or ceased playing, which ever happened first.

Erik kept his head bowed as he played and it seemed as if his body and the keyboard had merged into one instrument, making glorious music. As usual, Jessalyn shut her eyes in ecstasy every time Erik spoke or played. She wanted in some surreal way to shut down her other senses, so her ears could focus and savor everything about Erik, delighting in his angelic voice more than she wanted to admit. The music halted abruptly.

"So Persephone, you have returned," he said softly. He tried to sound sarcastic, but his voice shook heavily. Jess knew very well what Greek myth he was referring too. Erik thought himself Hades, lord of the underworld. But she disagreed, opening her eyes slowly and shaking her head in a somber fashion.

"No Erik. Not Hades but Apollo. Your music is breathtaking and beautiful." she whispered. She put her hands on his shoulder. Every since she had learn Erik was really a ghost, she had expected every time she would touch him, her hands would past through him. But he remained surprisingly solid and she could almost believe the human reactions she felt and heard. But it wasn't his real muscles becoming tense as her fingers touched him or his breathing growing rapid when she made contact. They were only illusions. They had to be. But for all the masquerading Erik did trying to seduce her with his sensual voice and practiced caresses, she could still sense he was afraid of her every time she moved to touch him. A pale hand reached up to catch hers.

"Thank you, mademoiselle," he whispered. Jess stood there for a moment. Erik's hands were deathly cold and she tried not to shiver at the effect they had on her.

"Erik, why are you here. Why now? What do you want from me?" she asked. She knew he was expecting her, but for what purpose? She saw his shoulders drop at an alarming angle as if his whole body wanted to cave in on itself. He turned away from her line of vision even more, making sure she couldn't even see the outline of his mask over his face.

"How you must hate me," he pronounced. "Do you hate me, Jessalyn?" There was just enough room now on the bench for her to sit down. So she did, straddling the bench with her legs, and now their backs faced one another.

"I'm not sure Erik," she said truthfully. "I'm never sure when it comes to you. Sometimes you are utterly compassionate to me, and the next moment you become so cold and you mock me. Don't you know how much that hurts me? I don't understand you and it's driving me crazy." She confessed gladly, "But I don't hate you."

"You can you know. And you should. After all it is only human to feel hate toward wretched things so different from anything else, isn't it?" he countered bitterly. "Besides I was stupid to think you or any one else could really understand me."

"You see Erik. That hurt, it really did. How can you say such selfish things to me?" Jess grunted, rubbing her hands together wanting to slap him. "Yes it's human to hate, but it is also human to offer compassion and forgiveness. Besides, don't you hate humankind for what they have done to you? So what right do you have to lecture me on hatred?" she finished and almost gasping at her vulnerable mistake. _Nice one Jess. Now there is no telling what he'll do to you next._ But he was silent. She kept her hands in her lap, and her body and mind had now become aware of how close she was to him. Their backs were only inches away from touching each other. Her ears had become well attuned to Erik. His "breathing" became heavy, but she remembered he didn't need to breathe like she did and that those sounds were being made out of pure frustration, not because of a natural need for air. She heard him turn around, swinging his legs over to touch the other side of the floor. She felt the seat shift.

"Sing for me," he asked, a set of fingers reaching up to stroke her hair. Not the response she had counted on.

"I don't think so. I wouldn't know what to sing," she said trying to stall for time. "Besides I know you would be disappointed in me. I'm not what you would expect." The fingers that had stroked her hair now moved down to her neck and under her chin. She was afraid for a moment that he might try to choke her.

"Sing for me." This time it was a command.

"I will only if you will do me a favor," she said quickly turning her body to face the keyboard, glancing at the side of his mask.

He sighed. "Very well." He raised his hand dramatically. "What is it?"

Jessalyn took a deep gulp, her fingers and knees starting to shake. "When I finish singing what ever piece you play, you have to tell me...about the ghosts I saw in the managers' office the other day..." She stopped, catching her breath. "Why did one of them look like Claudine?"

"Agreed," he hissed striking a note on the keyboard. He pointed at her with his other hands for her cue. Jess took a deep breath, knowing she hadn't attended a choir practice or voice lesson since before she left school to come on this trip, and then let out a 'ah' from her throat to match the pitch. He made her hold it there for a long time and she was certain her voice would soon crack. But he played more notes, slowly and Jess followed matching each tone with a vocalization. He continued to play fiercely and she wondered if she could keep up. He again held up a hand to inform her to stop for a moment as he drilled out a complex harmony underneath before she started up again.

She glanced at her watch: 11:55. Her heart was starting to race along with the song and with the fear of what would happen next. Her hands were dripping with sweat and the notes went up and down inside her. This piece was defiantly something of Erik's composition, for she had never heard anything like it before. She stood up just so she could reach them. He would play a note deep into her lower register than make her glissando up to a higher note. Over and over he played the pattern, expecting it to be perfect from her every time. She gasped, her voice strained at the effort. Couldn't he see that? _Too high, too high. _

And then he landed on a note which she belted out in all her frustration, wishing it would just all stop. And she held it there, even after he had let go. He stood up and moved to her side, his hand reaching around her neck. He shut his eyes, stroking her throat and savoring the gentle vibrations of her vocal chords. "Christine."

When he called her that she stopped, now angry at him for putting her through this ordeal. She reached up to shove his hand away from her neck and backed away. Erik looked as if he had bent burnt and shrunk back, crouching over the piano bench once more.

"They were going to kill her," he moaned. Jess looked at him surprised. "Carlotta was furious that the managers wouldn't fire Christine, so she was going to take matters into her own hand. She and her maid, who you saw, were going to poison her. Slip backstage during a performance and put it into a glass of water for her to drink ," he choked out. Then he took the lid of the piano and slammed it down. "And not just poison her to ruin her voice and career, but poison to kill her. Do you understand, kill her!" he shouted in rage. "That's way I took her away that night, the last night was performing _Faust_. Not just so that she couldn't run away with her lover, but to save her life. If I hadn't caused the blackout then, she would have walked off stage, taken that water to relive her thirst, and gone back out for her bows. She would have been dead before the final curtain fell." He leaned back, more tears welling in his deep-set eyes. "Was I really then such a monster for taking her away?"

Jessalyn shook her head. "I don't know."

"Were my intentions good or was I just fooling myself?"

She couldn't give him the answers he wanted to hear. She was sure that at heart, Erik was a good man. But because of whom he was and his circumstances, people didn't see his good intentions like he did. They didn't understand. And no amount of time could heal that misunderstanding. "I'm sorry."

Erik looked at her, that same hallow sadness in his eyes. She moved closer to the bench, dropping to her knees. She planted her hand on the seat of the bench inches away from his. "I had to protect her then. I couldn't protect her from my obsession and the madness in my own mind, but I could save her from the people who wanted to kill her. I could at least give her that. I had to protect her, just as I have to protect you now. Stay away from that woman, Jessalyn. She tried to kill you before, she'll try again," he pleaded. "Stay away from all of them. They don't want us to be together. They will take you away from me and kill you." His hands gripped hers, shaking as he did so in fear. Jessalyn could see now that there was no way she could get Erik to realize the difference from the past and the present. He still believed she was Christine. He thought the managers and now Claudine, the ghost of the maid she had seen before, were out to kill her. But nothing could be farther from the truth.

"You're wrong, Erik. Claudine isn't who you think she is. She's my friend." Jess protested.

"Stay away from her!" he begged. "Keep away from all of them." He paused, cupping her chin with a graceful movement. His index finger stroked the side of her cheek longingly. "Stay with me. I'll protect you. It will all be different this time, I promise. Come away with me."

She held his hand, not moving a step closer or further away from him, and his request echoed inside in her mind._ Stay with me._ She wondered, would it really be that horrible if she took him up on that offer. If she went with Erik, he wouldn't have any need to threaten her friends or anyone else in the opera house. He could be content, and perhaps feel complete enough to 'cross over to the other side' as it were. Besides, Dan and now Tony who she had become a closer friend with during this trip, there were many people she would be leaving behind. She could give in. Become a sacrifice so Erik's rage would be quelled and the cursed opera house would be finally free. Everything rested on her shoulders. _Stay with me._

"I…." she started.

A shuffle of noise was heard out in the auditorium. Both of them turn to see what it was. "Jess?" called out a voice in the darkness. The Jess made out a figure jogging up to the stage. Her stomach felt like someone had dropped a brick in it.

"Daniel…no," she gasped. He jumped up to the stage, not even noticing Erik sitting behind her. She ran to him. _No go away. Get out._

"I thought you said to meet me here," he said, taking her hands in his. "Jess, your hands are freezing. What's the matter?" Then his gaze went over her shoulder to see Erik. His eyes widened in surprise and fascination. Jess turned nervously towards Erik, who she saw slowly rise to his feet, his black cape trailing behind him. "Oh," he said. She felt his hands tighten their grip in realization. "Oh…my. Jess, this is quite a discovery you've made." He whispered into her ear, "Is he…?"

"Yes Dan. It's everything that you think it is," she whispered back, tears of frustration and shock welling up in her eyes.

"Then he's real?" Dan asked, loudly looking back at Erik.

"Yes, he is. Now Dan, please go?" she begged, pulling his head down to talk into his ear once more. She was trying to save him, why didn't he leave?

"Leave? Now?" he asked.

"Yes, please just go," she shouted. He could now see that she was crying and shaking. She tried to push him away, to get him to leave. But he held on to her tighter.

"Yes monsieur. I suggest you leave." Erik intoned in a voice colder than ice. Dan was not happy at his comment.

"Look, whoever you are, I'm not going anywhere without Jess. She's obviously not comfortable with you." He addressed Erik boldly. He refused to let go of Jess and held her tight. Erik laughed at him, circling them both. Jess finally managed to push herself out of Dan's embrace, stepping back toward Erik.

"Dan, please get out of here while you still can," she instructed him, now standing next to Erik. Erik pushed her aside and step put in front of the piano bench. He was now facing Dan.

"I won't leave without you, Jess." Dan said.

"If you value your life, sir, you'll listen to the lady's advice," Erik growled at him. Then without warning, Erik reached into the folds of his cloak and like lighting pulled out a lasso: the Punjab Noose. Dan saw it and jumped back when Erik raised it in the air, ready at any moment to catch in around Dan's neck. In his surprise, Dan and tripped and fell backwards onto the floor. Erik took a step towards him.

"No!" Jess acted fast, jumping up onto the piano bench. "Dammit Dan, run!" she called, and then she threw herself into the air and knocked against Erik's turned back. Her impact sent both of them sprawling onto the floor. After a second from recovering from the fall, Jess orientated herself and threw her arms around Erik's torso, trying to restrain him. She saw Dan finally get up to his knees. She wanted him to get the hell out of there. Erik struggled against her and eventually overpowered her, tossing her off as if she were a rag doll. Jess tucked in her shoulders and braced for the impact as she rolled across the stage. Dan's knees stopped her. His arms went under her armpits raising her up of the floor. Jess was still dizzy for a moment, until his vision focused on something.

Erik's mask, lying face down on the hardwood floor in between them. Then she heard him laugh, sinisterly. She lifted her eyes to look at him. His head was still facing the ground as he pushed himself up with his hands. But he slowly tilted up his face into her full view.

Jess's lips trembled and her teeth chattered. Erik's eyes were now bright yellow, staring at her, and looked like they could change to blood red at anytime. His pupils were so small in the back of his deep-set eyes. His skin was ghostly white, even yellow in some places, as if he had been buried alive and left for the maggots to feast upon. A gapping black hole rested in the center of his face were a nose should have been. It was horrible. Worst than any makeup conjured up for a movie. Even more terrible than something she might have seen in her darkest nightmares. Again her whole body started to shake in Dan's grip.

_Don't. Don't do it. Don't scream._

But she couldn't help it. Jessalyn tilted back her head and let out a piercingly high scream that echoed through out the opera right back at her, stabbing the haunting silence of the stage life a thousand knives. And then she heard Erik scream. He wailed like a wounded animal, a sound of utter betrayal and rejection. Dan shouted for her to get up. If they had a chance of getting away, it was now. Jess scrambled to her feet, still disoriented and tears gushing down her face. Dan pulled her away, not really sure where he was going. She pointed to a set of old spiral stairs.

"Up there. They go up to a catwalk that leads to an upper level," she instructed. He helped her along to the stairway she had indicated. Jess was now glad she had spent her free time wandering around the catwalks above and around the stage, and mapping out where they led to. They both climbed up the stairs at a maddening speed. Jess's feet stumbled and slipped, but Dan still held onto her by her forearm now, refusing to let her fall behind. They came to the level of the catwalk and darted across its steel grid. Jess was running out of breath and stopped for a moment. Dan continued to hold her in his arms, just to get her from falling down. He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away the tears and sweat coursing down her face. "Dan. Dan. I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

Dan glanced down at the stage below. It was empty. "We should keep going. There is no telling how fast…"

He was cut off by the sound of a bullet whizzing past them both. It had shot up through a hole in the grid, missing them by inches. Then another and another came. These two missed: bouncing off the metal and sparking to the ground. But they had been aimed at them. "Shit! He's got a gun!" Dan exclaimed. He quickly started to run again. Jess glanced down at the stage herself and then around the darkened area of the wings.

"But I don't see him."

"It doesn't matter, let's go!" Dan and Jess raced along the rest of the catwalk, trying to run as fast as possible without losing their balance and falling over. Dan reached into his front pocket and pulled out his cell phone, obviously to turn it on and call the police. "Quick, what's the French version of 911?" he asked. Another shot rang out, this one in front of them and they barely avoided it. But the sudden sound and shock flustered Dan for a moment. Just long enough for his hand to lost the grip on his cell phone, knocking it over the edge. They didn't have time to stop and watch, so they only heard the sound it made as the device dropped fifty feet to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. Shots kept coming. Erik's rage was preventing him from aiming as well as he should, but he was coming too close for comfort. It would only be a matter of time before one of the bullets hit its target.

They reached the door at the end of the catwalk and Jess pulled it open, exposing the corridors of the upper level around the stage. They located the nearest flight of stairs and plummeted down them. Dan took the stairs two and sometimes three at a time, skipping entire sections with a jump. Jess however couldn't go as fast as he could because of her shorter legs and notorious weak ankles. They had made it down three flights of stairs, coming close to the main foyer when her left ankle buckled underneath. Dan was a few steps ahead of her, and wasn't close enough to stop her as she tripped tumbling down the last couple stairs on her bottom. She groaned in pain, shutting her eyes.

And then she felt a pair of strong hands reach under her torso and knees. Her mind snapped with fear. Had Erik caught up to them that quickly? She tried to more away but she was lifted into the air and pressed against a hard chest covered in sweat. She was afraid to open her eyes, until she found herself moving again down the stairs in this man's arms. She opened her eyes and looked up into Dan's face.

Dan was carrying her. She was stunned since Dan was about the same size and weight as she. It demonstrated his strength and resolve that he wouldn't put her down; he carried her down the main stairs of the foyer. When they reached the bottom, Jess indicated that she was fine and she could be put down. So hand in hand they ran across the foyer and out the main door, into the chilly Paris night, not even daring to look behind them.

* * *

A/N: sighs  
then dodges rocks Well at least Jessalyn finally sings. Its up to Erik to decide whether she is any good or not. And then I had to go and ruin their special moment together. I'm such a fiend, that's why I'm ready to dodge to rocks. Anyway I'm away on spring break now if you can call it that, and my personal computer is locked away in my dorm room for the next two weeks. Bummer I'll try to do as much writing as I can. But of the three computers left in my house, my mom's is the only one with an internet connections and Microsoft Word that works. And she's on the computer a lot. So I'll see what I can do and hopefully get another chapter written. Let me know what you think so far. -PC 


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Opera Ghost  
Chapter Twenty Two

Even though Dan was holding her hand as tight as possible, Jessalyn's fingers were still ice cold in his grip. Their feet seemed to be moving at light speed through the streets of Paris, but even the heat of their movement failed to warm her hands. She clung to him, which made it more difficult and awkward for Dan to lead them down any selection streets and alleys. He didn't mind it though. There weren't many people out at this hour, but the ones they did encounter on the street looked at them strangely as they rushed by. Dan however didn't want to slow down. He didn't even want to look behind them. Dan was afraid that if he even glanced over his shoulder, he would see _him_. Like right out of a horror film, _he_ would be just yards away, already caught up to them. _He_ would be gaining. _He_ would be there if Dan turned around, ready to snatch Jess away.

For the first time in his life, Dan was actually frightened. He was frightened of something he had once dreamed about, that was the most shocking thing about it.

"This can't be real," he whispered under his breath as it formed into fog in the chilly December air. He kept repeating the phrase over and over again in his head.

"Dan, please stop." Jess sputtered. Her feet stalled behind her like a rag doll, finally forcing Dan to slow down to a steady walk. They stopped at an entrance to a Metro station.

"I think the trains stop running at one am or something like that. We can rest there just for a little while," Dan insisted, still supporting Jess on his shoulder as they made their way down the stairs. The tunnel was bright and it hurt Dan's eyes to adjust to the change in light so quickly. Jessalyn's teeth were chattering wildly and she was still shaking. Dan knew that most of her shakiness was caused by fear, not the temperature.

He guided them to a bench in the middle of the platform. They sat there quietly for a moment. The station was practically deserted this night and Daniel wondered how crowded it would be tomorrow, on New Years Eve. Dan rubbed a hand from Jess's arm to her shoulder, hoping to warm her up. He had just started to realize how close they were to each other as she laid one of her hands on his lap in gratitude. After he thought she had settled down for the moment, Dan asked her the question that was burning in his mind.

"Jess, please don't tell what just happened…who I just saw is not what I think it is?"

She paused and sighed. "Welcome to my world," she whispered. "No Dan, unfortunately you aren't seeing things. This all might seem crazy, but rest assured it's all real."

"Then…he…that was…that was really…?" he stuttered.

Jess nodded. "Yep, that was the Opera Ghost. The Phantom himself," she said, her voice starting to crack with tears.

Dan shook his head. "But how?"

"I'm afraid," Jess said simply before continuing, "he never died Dan. He just became a real ghost. He's been waiting all this time for me…for Christine to come back to him."

"But how can that be possible? And how do you know all this?" he asked, rubbing his hands together, for they too were starting to grow cold.

"He told me. He…Erik told me everything." Dan looked at her in disbelief. How much did she know? How had she discovered him? So many questions were answered. He looked around the empty platform. Well, he had all night to get his answers. But it scared him about how much had happen to Jess that he had no clue about. Perhaps this was that looming fear she had seen in her eyes. The things she had told him that was "dreams" that disturbed her were actually real.

She had lied to him.

"Since when…did you find out he was alive?" he asked.

"I didn't know it was him at first. But I'll tell you everything I remember. That day when we saw the men with the stretcher and the corpse the first week we came. The man they said 'fell on his knife'. He didn't. Erik killed him, but I didn't know it was him. That man he killed tried to attack me when I was in the hall after a shower. I ran away up to the stage and he pinned me and…." She had started to cry again. Dan hated to see her cry. He saw her tears fall on her cheeks and it was so cold that they looked like they would freeze to her face. So he reacted but taking his hand and kneading the flesh of her face with his fingers.

"I'll be all right. Erik saved me. He pulled that man off me and I…saw as he ran him through with a knife. I passed out and woke up in my room. A dark stranger who I couldn't see had carried me there and tended my wounds. He wouldn't tell me his name, but it was Erik. I only found out his true identity on the night after Tony, you, and I went down into the cellars for the first time. While you were asleep, I heard something behind the mirror. I thought I had heard it before, but I thought back then I was only imaging things. Dan, my room must have belonged to Christine Daae."

"What makes you think that?"

"Dan, the mirror opens. It opens into a passage way that leads into the cellars," she explained watching his eyes open wide in shock.

"You're joking," he gasped.

"I wish I were. I'll show you when we get back. I followed it down into the third cellar. There was a stack of paintings we hadn't seen before, and one of them looked like me. It was a portrait of Christine Daae and she looked just like me, I swear to God. Only she was prettier and her hair was blonder but she looked just like me." Dan had noticed that Jess didn't have anything but her sweatshirt around her torso. He had started to wear one of his jackets around the opera because of the cold. He still had it on. "I somehow fell into the torture chamber. I blacked out again and then I woke up in a strange bed. It was like everything was right out of a dream. Then…there he was. He appeared out of thin air almost."

"Well what did he look like?" Dan inquired.

"Just like you saw him on the stage. Tall, really skinny and his eyes…" she trailed off, sounding a little frustrated. Dan slipped off his jacket and went to put it around her shoulders. She looked up at him surprised when the extra garment came in contact with her.

"He looked too real to be a ghost," he commented, letting the rest of his coat fall over her. He reached down into her lap to help her zip it up to her chest. _How can she say she's not pretty?_ "Please go on."

"I didn't believe my eyes; but he knew all about me and what had happened. That's when I found out that he was the one who had rescued me. I didn't think it was real, but Dan, he was obsessed. He thought I was Christine, and he was determined to keep me there with him. Believe me I had to do some pretty fast talking to make him let me go. So that's where I was the morning I said I was sightseeing. I'm sorry that I lied and I'm not sure why I did it. I just didn't know what Erik would do if anyone found out what I knew. Now I know." She turned to him and grabbed one of his hands. She let her fingers intertwine with his. "The night of the masquerade ball, that was him I danced with. He was the one I was talking to on the roof. He told me things, what had really happened back then, that you can't find. In all your books and movies Dan you can't find the secrets he told me." The tears started to flow again as she poured out the truth.

"Jess…you can stop. You don't have to…"

"No I have to tell you the truth," she insisted. "Erik was the one, the time we were in the lake, who capsized your raft and tried to drag you away. He only let you go, because I caught up to him and…" She stopped for a moment wiping away one of her tears. "He's insanely jealous of you. He came for me again that night when you were still recovering. I had to go with him. I thought if I was with him that he wouldn't try to hurt you. I was thinking of you the whole time, I promise. Even though…" she trailed off biting her lip. "Then he told me everything. Christine and Raoul got married after the story ended, which I'm sure you guessed. They tried to have children and Christine died from it. Erik was heartbroken. He tried to kill himself, but then he discovered that nothing would work. He had simply become a ghost. Yes, he has the same mortal form, as it were, but he doesn't eat or drink or even breathe."

"Wow…" Dan said in a low whisper. "Jess did he ever…hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No. But when I'm near him I forget what he really is. It seems that the more I'm with him the more human he becomes. It makes me very nervous…but there's more. Apparently Erik found out that the managers were planning to fire Christine anyway. But they backed down, which apparently infuriated Carlotta and she planned to take matters into her own hands. She was planning to poison Christine the last night she sang _Faust_. She intended to kill her. So that's the real reason Erik kidnapped her. To save my life." She stopped again "I mean her life." And then suddenly flung her arms around his neck. Dan reacted holding her tight like a child, feeling her body shaking under his hands.

"Dan, I'm so sorry," she cried. "I wanted to tell you, and then when I tried to tell you the truth, look what happened! I almost got you killed! I'm sorry… I never wanted any of this to happen," she sobbed into his shoulder for a long moment. Dan stroked her hair trying to comfort her. He could now see how torn up she was inside. What this secret had done to her! God he had been such an idiot. Jess sniffled and then it seemed to hit her, what she had done and she back out of his embrace swiftly, as if she was ashamed. She stared out into the darkness of the tunnel, her eyes dazed and glassy. Her hands quivered in front of her lap and her lips trembled in hesitation. "His face," she said. Then her trembling hands came back to her face. "His face is… was…"

"Stop Jess." Dan grabbed her hands and turned her to face him. "Just don't… This is my fault. I should have known. I should have made you tell me this." Again he used his hands to brush away her tears. "Don't cry…I can't stand to see you cry, Jess." Dan felt that he would almost cry himself. A strong wind whistled through the empty tunnel and Dan could see in the distance light switching off. Soon they would have to leave. "I hate him," he said.

"What Dan?"

"This person I thought was real. This great figure I admired. I hate him now," Dan said bitterly.

"Don't say that Dan," Jess protested. "It's not his fault…"

"Not his fault," he snapped cutting her off.

She squeezed his forearm. "It's nobody's fault," she told him. She tried to pull off his coat, but he stopped her, insisting that she keep it on. "We should get going."

"But where are we going to go?" Dan asked, walking after her, slipping his hand into hers.

"I'm not sure," she said heading towards the stairs. "We can find a park or something," she replied depressed.

"But what about Tony? Jess, we can't spend the night on a park bench. It's cold as hell outside. Let's just go back." Dan tried to reason.

"I would like to do that, but we can't."

"Why not?"

She turned back to him. "You don't get it, Dan. Erik is insanely jealous of you. He'll try to kill you again. Now let's just get out of here. I can stand the cold if you can." Dan wouldn't let got of her hand, he wouldn't let her leave.

"No one is kicking us out of here yet. Besides Jess, I'm not going to let you run away from this." He embraced her tightly, letting his hand run up and down her shoulders. "I won't let you give into him, but I won't let you run away from it either. Understand. We can fight this…together..." He managed to coax her back to sitting on the bench.

"I just don't know if I'm strong enough though, Dan. What happens if I can't fight him…If I give in? What happens if I fail?" she asked. Dan could only get a hint of how serious this was and had no real clue of what effect Erik had on her.

"Then I'll be there. I'll catch you when you fall. You did the same for me." Jess held their hands up in the air one more time. Now she looked really tired as she stared at them in curiosity. Dan realized he had never properly thanked Jess for saving his life in the lake, since he didn't know until now that she had done it.

"Jess, I…" he started.

"You know what's funny?" She stopped him with her own train of thought "When I was in high school I had a major crush on this one guy. He was popular, in the marching band, and a senior. I was just a freshman though and thought he'd never notice me. I found out he liked ghost hunting and had all these books of ghost stories from around our state. Do you know what his name was?" she asked but Dan didn't give an answer. "I think his name was Erik. Erik…Miller or something like that. Why do I end up falling for guys who are always chasing after ghosts?" she trailed off sleepily.

Dan perked up. _Falling?_ He was quite for a moment; just letting her head fall on his shoulder. "Jess are you falling for me?" he asked gently

Jess had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Dan and Jess made their way back to the opera house as soon as the sun came up. They had both fallen asleep in the Metro station and miraculously woke up without first being kicked out. They decided to leave the station though and walk some more. Thankfully the temperature outside had become much milder in the early morning hours, far warmer than it had been last night by about 20 degrees or more. They found a café whose owner was starting to open up shop early. Using the only money Dan had found stuffed in his pocket, they bought two cups of coffee and were allowed to sit outside the café on a metal table. 

By the time they got back and Tony saw them, he was completely shocked. "God, you two look like you've been through hell!"

"We have," Dan replied as they stumbled into the room. He let Jess have his bed and she welcomed the offer by falling into it and holding on the pillows close to her.

"Where have you guys been?" Tony asked taking a bottle of water that was sitting on the floor and giving it to Dan. He took a long grateful drink, ignoring the fact that the water inside was really cold.

"Outside wandering around Paris at night. A couple regular hobos," he offered.

"What the hell for?" Tony questioned, crossing his arms and slamming himself down on his bed. Dan smiled.

"That's why we need to talk."


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Opera Ghost

Chapter Twenty-Three

Lucas Delauney looked over his desk at his young American guests who had requested a conference with him. He pushed a piece of paper around with his hand as they spoke. "So you think I need to hire more security for the gala tonight."

Tony Candom nodded, as he'd taken the position of spokesperson for the group. "Yes you have to trust us on this one. We have reason to believe that someone might try to cause a disturbance. Someone who thinks they are _the phantom_, who might…"

"Wait, you think someone is actually running around as a phantom?" he asked.

"Yes," came a quiet answer. He looked over at Jessalyn, who had been mostly silent and was rubbing her palms on her pant legs. As if her hands were already sweaty. She noticed him looking at her. It was she who had answered.

"The Phantom of the Opera?" he questioned with sarcasm.

"Why not? There are enough loonies running around Paris," she replied quickly.

"Well, then have you seen this person?" he probed further.

"Yes," she said again. They stared at each other as if trying to size up the other. Delauney broke eye-contact first.

"Well, then I guess I have to take your word for it. I've always hired police officers to act as security when we have these big events. We are almost required to. What else do you suggest I do?" he asked.

He saw Tony 'act' as if he was a lost for an answer, but he could tell the young man already knew what he was going to say. "Not much. A couple more officers placed backstage might help, and we would also like to be allowed backstage during the performance."

"All three of you? That's going to help?" Delauney sounded skeptical.

"I believe so," Daniel Payne chimed in. "Look, all we're asking for is some all-access passes so we can be allowed backstage. So that we can make sure anyone else who shouldn't be there…isn't," he hinted. "If the extra security works, nothing will happen and we won't have to worry about a thing. Besides, Jess knows everything about working behind the scenes. She'll keep us in line. You won't even know we're there," he insisted. Delauney glanced back over at Jessalyn, who still appeared very nervous. There was something they weren't telling him.

"I'll need some time to think about it," he said decidedly.

* * *

They were running out of time. Jess still wasn't sure what would happen that night. Would she be strong enough to stop what ever Erik had planned? Or maybe nothing would happen at all, as Daniel had said. _Fat chance of that though_. She made her way through the halls to the managers' office. Delauney had finally agreed to let them stay backstage during the performance. It didn't seem very natural though: when they had first approached him with their plan he didn't believe, and within hours he had changed his mind. 

Jess had gone down to collect the passes, and her hands were already starting to become clammy. She was very uncomfortable around Delauney. There was such a mystery in him that she didn't understand, and she wasn't too found of mystery in anyone. She knocked on the door. "Monsieur Delauney," she called.

"Come in," a voice called from within. She pushed open the door and was rather relived to see Ambler in the office instead. He was arranging papers on his desk. "I apologize that I could not come to the door, Mademoiselle Greene, but..." He lifted up the stack of papers so she could see. "I do have my hands busy with the gala, as it were. You understand, I'm sure. What can I help you with?"

Jess pointed to Delauney's desk, where she had discovered the letters. "I was supposed to pick up some things Monsieur Delauney left for us," she informed him.

"Oh yes the backstage passes." He went to the other desk and picked up something off the top. He then handed her three laminated cards with makeshift lanyards made of tie line. "It should be an exciting show tonight."

Jess gave him a weak smile. "Perhaps in more ways than one, sir," she offered. She turned to go to the door.

"Oh but one more thing, mademoiselle," he called after her. She looked over her shoulder, but saw nothing at first. Then suddenly she found both of her hands pulled behind her back in a strong grip. Jess could feel herself being dragged away and before she knew it, she was flung back. Her body hit the back of a rolling office chair. The force threw her and the chair back against Delauney's desk, snapping her head forward violently and then back. She blinked, trying to settle down and find out what had happened.

"Erik?" she whispered. She didn't know why she said it though, it just came out.

Ambler was standing in front of the door, blocking it and looking surprisingly calm. Her hand started to tremble. "What is going on here, mademoiselle?" he asked.

"I d-don't know wh-what you're talking about," she stammered.

"Oh but I think you do," he replied. He pressed his hulking body against the door preventing her from leaving. Jess was petrified and remained in the chair. This once-bubbly, friendly host who had been so kind to them had done a complete one-eighty-degree-turn right in front of her eyes. He had been replaced by this dark sinister man. "There really is a phantom. I know it. It's not just some person you thought you saw," he stated.

"I can't be certain." Jess tried to stand up. "I'm telling you that I don't know." She managed to get to her feet. She looked over at the floor, where she had dropped the passes when Ambler had shoved her. She needed to get them back. He watched her as her gaze fell on them. He knew she wanted them.

"Don't lie to me, mademoiselle. You are not very good at it," he informed her. Jess moved around the other desk and Ambler moved to circle around the desk as well.

"So I've been told," she whispered.

"Don't act stupid. You were given that room for a reason. I've always know he was there. I just needed him to show himself. I needed proof. You were just the bait, but I know you've seen him. He's not a hoax."

"You set the whole thing up?" she was nearly speechless. She couldn't believe it and how did he know.

"Apparently, your friends couldn't take a hint and leave well enough alone. All I needed was you," he gloated. Jess thought for a moment.

"Than it was…you. Did you-you were the one who broke all of Daniel's things. You destroyed some of his most precious things. What did you do that?" she called him out.

"To give him a clue that he wasn't wanted here!" Ambler shouted. With him somewhat distracted, Jess darted from around the desk, running towards the fallen backstage passes on the floor. Ambler grabbed for her, only managing to grab a small part of her t-shirt before she wiggled away from him. Jess lost her balance and fell on her knees, feeling the rug burn and scrape against her skin even through the fabric of her jeans. She shot out her hand, her fingers slipping around the lanyards and finally back into her grasp. Then something told her to look behind her and she reached up her other hand to protect her neck.

Ambler within an instant had her pinned on the floor, his large hands around her neck trying to choke her. She tried to stop him with the one hand protecting her throat as best she could. However, he didn't mean to kill her, not just yet.

"I hope for your sake, nothing happens tonight. I hope nothing goes wrong," he hissed. "But if anything does happen. I'll personally hold you and your friends responsible."

_Why? What did he want from her? He was utterly mad…_

"Let me go…" she croaked. Ambler reached to take the passes from her outstretched hands. She tried to wiggle her hand out of his reach.

"I'll be watching every move you make from now on, Jessalyn," he pronounced.

"This is all your fault!" she shouted and drove her foot into his stomach. He grunted loudly and fell over. Jess managed to roll away in time to keep from being crushed under him and rushed towards the door. Still knelt over, he laughed at her. Jess pulled on the brass knobs. They merely jiggled and flung back in her hand. It was locked. She turned to glare at Ambler who was still laughing at her as he started to push himself up. "You're crazy." She told him in a hushed whisper. "You're goddamn crazy," she shouted. Jess reached into her shirt and pulled out the necklace she kept her master key on. Ambler's chuckling turned to disbelief.

"What the-?"

She didn't let him finish. Jess threw her key into the lock and twisted hard. Not caring anymore, she recklessly kicked open the door and ran through the hall. Her feet pounded on the carpet and she tried not to cry, but tears started to flow anyway. She could feel her neck burning as if his hands were still holding her. She wondered how far Ambler intended to go just to stop her. How did he know Erik was still alive and why he was using her to bring Erik into the open?

Down the hall, she noticed a crowd of people coming towards her. She guessed that it must be the performers leaving to get supper and prepare for the show. Jess slowed down to a walk trying not to draw attention to herself, and slipped down another corridor. She walked for what seemed forever until her feet led her back to the stage. Indeed the place was starting to clear out as she noticed technicians securing the fly rails and sweeping up. No one seemed to pay any attention to her as she walked over to a large mobile tool chest stored over in one wing. Probably from her jeans and black shirt she looked like one of the technicians. She opened up its creaking door and looked inside.

Jess reached in a first grabbed a mat knife. She checked the blade, it was fresh and sharp. She then pulled out a flat head screw driver and a sliding t-bevel. The bevel was used to measure angles but it had on it a sharp edge that came to a point on its flat silver part. She then examined the array of crowbars, finally finding one that wasn't the size of her thigh. She tucked the bevel, knife and screwdriver into her large pocket and held the crowbar firmly in her hand. She smacked it against her palm. Jess walked back onto the stage, gazing over the open auditorium. All the beautiful red seats were saturated in the light from the chandelier and light fixtures, and the gold and brass was polished and shining in her eyes. It was all so breathtakingly beautiful and yet dangerous and ominous.

Jessalyn turned to stare at Box Five. The curtains were drawn and throughout the long moment she locked her gaze on it, it never moved. Jess let the crowbar lower itself into the loop on her carpenter pants. She tried to feel confident, but she couldn't shake off the weight of responsibility that fell over her and she turned her back on Box Five.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys, but things have been really hectic on my end of life. The show I have been working on a carpenter on has literally consumed me. And now I have to run the show adding on two more weeks to my schedule that I thought I would have off. So I'll keep on trucking cause I hate to keep all my readers hanging. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Opera Ghost  
Chapter Twenty-Four

Eight o' clock finally came and from behind the red curtain, Jess could hear the hum and buzz of the audience as the lights dimmed and anxiousness set it. She was anxious too, but not because she was about to see a show. She watched from far back in a downstage wing and Bernard Ambler prepared to step on stage. He turned beforehand to receive a smile and a thumbs-up from his co-workers, but she could have sworn that he was looking at her. Even though she thought she was well hidden, she was certain that his smile was really a gloat.

How she wished that nothing would happen tonight. Just to prove Ambler wrong, and then she was packing her things and getting out of this place. She had decided that was what she had to do, and after the gala she would grab her things and force the boys to come along too. It seemed cowardly but they would be no good here or to one another if they were dead. Ambler walked in front of the curtain to make his speech. Jess felt some one tap her shoulder and she turned to her left. Claudine was standing at her side, half concealed in the dark, even though her crisp white dress stood out.

"Pardon, Jessalyn but do you have a flashlight? It's always too dark back here anyway," she asked. Jess fished in her pocket and pulled out her little black flashlight and switched it on.

"I never leave home without it." Claudine reached out to take it form her, but Jess pulled it back out of her grasp. "Just out of curiosity, why do you need it?"

Claudine looked confused and put her slender hand on her hip. "I'm in charge of escorting one the singers around tonight. The mangers had invited a famous soprano to come perform for the gala, Madame Pursoe, and I need some more light if I'm ever going to get her from her dressing room to the wings in one piece," she explained with a smile.

Jess pointed back to the stairs. "Well, then I hope you wouldn't mind if I came with you."

Claudine shook her head. "Not at all, if you wish." She started to move to lead the way, but Jess stepped in front of her with the flashlight.

"It's down the stairs right? The larger dressing rooms," she stated more than asked. Claudine nodded and then giggled.

"Yes, you sure know your way around the theater," she remarked as they rounded the stairs heading down.

Jess didn't think it was funny, but Claudine didn't need to know that. "I make it a point to know my way around," she commented back. When they reached downstairs, Jess shut off her light and they made their way to the small mass of dancers and singers as Claudine indicated which door. She went inside and Jess waited like a stern guard until she reemerged with a beautiful middle-aged brunette. The singer was dressed in a period gown made of purple and white silk, but without any wig or thick make-up. The woman noticed Jess and whispered a few words in French to Claudine. She replied back in their native tongue and when Jess heard her full name said in the mist of the foreign words, she took the effort to bow her head in acknowledgement to the diva.

The singer noticed this gesture and within another comment between them, both of the women seemed to be laughing at her. Jess raised an eyebrow. "All right Claudine, what did she say about me?"

Claudine threw up her hands, trying to stop her giggles. "Oh nothing. She just remarked how you are the perfect gentleman." Jess blushed, realizing her hair was tucked under her black cap. She switched back on her light and let them follow her back upstairs, still pondering if the singer's comment was merely a mistake in identity or a premeditated joke. The backstage areas was now extremely crowded, since a ballet piece had just finished on stage and the dancers rushed to change their costumes. Technicians ran to all areas to try and prepare the next performance piece before the curtain when up.

"There is to be another dance piece before Madame sings," Claudine whispered in Jessalyn's ear. Jess saw Daniel and Tony standing in the opposite wing across the stage. The mat knife in her large pocket twitched as she moved. Jess turned to Claudine and stuck her flashlight in the other girl's palm.

"Well then you can hang on to this until then," she told her, before darting across the stage to where the boys were. She escaped the open curtain and the rush of dancers by mere seconds.

Tony and Dan were dressed in the same suits they had worn during the first performance they had attended in Paris. They blended in with the rest of the backstage population. "Hey Jess. What's up?" Dan asked. "No signs of you-know-who yet," he joked.

Jess shook her head and then gave a cautious glance upward to the grid. "None yet, thank God." She motioned for both of them to pull in a huddle. "Listen, what I really need you two to do is keep an eye out for Claudine for the rest of the evening."

Dan looked at her concerned. "Claudine? What does he want with her?" he asked concerned. Jess shook her head, partly in jealously.

"I don't know, just watch out for her," Jess stated again. "Got it?"

Tony put a firm hand on her shoulder. "I know what you mean and I'm not going to let you wander around this theater alone. You're in more danger than the rest of us. I'm not going to let you do this alone, Jess, because I know you will." His dark eyes held hers as he voiced his concerns.

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

"I say we should stick together," Dan suggested. The music for the next piece started as the dancers glided on stage. Jess glanced over to the other side of the stage where she had just come from. There was no sign of Ambler, but Delauney stood in the wings, peeking his head around the curtain to get a glimpse of the audience. For the longest time, she had thought Delauney was the one after them. The one trying to scare them away from their project. Now she knew that Ambler was defiantly the main threat, but she wasn't sure how Delauney fitted into the puzzle. The dance ended to polite applause, and Delauney stepped in front of the curtain. Jess heard someone cough behind her.

Jessalyn's eyes were attuned to the darkness of the stage, and she could make out the figure of Ambler emerging from a flight of stairs. The curtain dropped in and before she could give Ambler a chance, Jess rushed back across the stage. She motioned for Tony and Dan to follow her. She could hear the stagehands cursing at them, as the three barely missed the shuffle of scenery flying in and out. Claudine was helping Madame Pursoe fix her dress before she went on, as the singer gazed into a small hand mirror.

"Dan, you two stand on the downstage wing," she whispered to Dan.

"I thought we were going to stick together," he said.

Jess pulled her knife out of her pocket, just enough to show him the handle. "Please just trust me."

Dan reached out and gave her left hand a firm squeeze. "I do. Don't make me regret it then," he said before running off. She turned back to Claudine who returned her look with one of confusion.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Sure." Jess nodded, trying to restrain herself from wiping the sweat off her forehead. Delauney had obviously finished his introduction as thunderous applause greeted the diva in the next act. The singer gathered herself together, before handing Claudine her mirror and strutting towards center stage. Jess watched as the conductor started the opening phrases, seeing the bows of the string instruments move upward. It was something famous, probably by Mozart. She could feel her hands starting to shake.

"I don't think so…something is wrong." Claudine whispered behind her, an uncertain tone in her sweet voice. Jess looked back at her, the singer's aria echoing in her ears. Claudine's blue eyes went wide as she saw her face.

"Mon Dieu, Jess, you are so pale," she exclaimed. Suddenly a grinding sound like an engine broke the graceful music. A unison gasp rose from the audience. Jess knew that sound. It was the same sound the blowers in the theater back at school made when they kicked on. She could only imagine the size of the blowers and air ducts needed for the massive auditorium of the Paris Opera House. The gears and fans started to pick up speed and grow louder.

"What's happening?" Claudine asked, a little frightened.

"Some one turned on the blowers, or something," Jess explained. Now the speed of the fans began to increase and blow even more strongly, which seemed technically impossible. No blower or any sort of air system would be designed to run that fast and strong. It blew under her black shirt and both the singers' long skirts and Claudine's dress were caught in the gusts of wind. The mirror in Claudine's hand as well Jessalyn's flashlight flew out of her grip and smashed onto the floor. Jess put a hand on top of her head to keep her cap from flying away. Some one had to have tinkered with the system to make it blow so violently.

"Erik…" she muttered under her breath. The wind had finally gained enough force to cause Claudine to tumble to the ground. Muffled shouts and screams came from the audience as confusion started to fall over the people. Stagehands rushed to secure the line sets, but still scenery rocked in the strong breeze and the poor singer was standing alone , being whipped about in the wind like a rag doll. Jess bent to pull Claudine up to her feet, pulling off the slender high heels shoes that weren't helping. She looked around for Dan or Tony but couldn't see either or them. Jess saw one of the stage managers reach for a microphone on a table, obviously a 'God mic' which would sound throughout the auditorium.

He switched it on and was greeted by a flash of blue electric sparks as he flung it away. "We have to help her," Claudine said, pointing out on stage. Jess took her hand and started to make her way center stage. People scurried on stage and through the wings to get out of the way of the unsteady scenery about to fall.

As soon as they reached center stage, a folly of sheet music flew at their faces. Claudine shrieked as the paper cut and stung her face. "Dan! Tony!" Jess called out again. Two pit musicians bravely climbed up to the stage and helped Madame Pursoe to the wings. Then Jess heard and smelled a spark of electricity. All the lights in the theater started to flicker on and off. The screams grew louder and no one made an effort to calm the audience. Jess still couldn't make out Tony or Dan in the crowd.

There was one person, however, she could make out quite clearly. Ambler stormed towards her, the dark figures of security personal flanking behind him. Even Claudine could see the anger in his eyes. "Jessalyn…what's going on?" she asked trembling.

A shower of sparks fell from above as the heat of the lamps caused bulbs to blow up and wires to burst into flame. "Just hang on. Hang on," she instructed, trying to dodge the falling sparks. She tried to back up, still holding Claudine's hand, but their escape was impossible as Ambler gained speed and closed in. Jess reached for the knife in her pocket.

"No…" Jess whispered in disbelief. Ambler reached forward and grabbed her arm forcefully.

All the lights in the theater went out.

More screams greeted the darkness. Jessalyn squeezed Claudine's hand even tighter, determined not to let her go. She barely felt Ambler as he knocked her over onto the stage and her knife fell out of her pocket spinning away in the blackness. Claudine gasped and called for help. Jess was still trying to get Ambler off of her. She could see nothing, but had to guess as she rolled to one side to escape from being pinned. She had to let Claudine go if either of them had a chance of getting to safety. "Claudine, run!" she told her.

"I can't see" she protested.

Jess grunted. "I know, just go!"

A pair of hands found her neck. Claudine slipped away, as Ambler dragged Jess up by her throat. She gagged, her lungs desperate for air. She clawed at him wildly. Then she noticed two pin points of yellow light that had manifested themselves out of nowhere. She had seen those eyes before.

"Erik!"

She felt the hands around her neck fall away. The sound of Ambler's enraged breathing turn into groans of agony. Suddenly there was a thud and something heavy fell into her lap, and she in turn fell backwards onto the floor. A splash of warm liquid spilled over her skirt, neck and face. She lay there, stunned for a moment still unable to see. Gasps and shrieks clouded her ears, until someone lifted her from her back, to let her rest on her knees. She sat there helpless in the dark and in the chaos as the liquid started to drip from her chin.

A slender and cold set of fingers caressed under her neck wile she was still in a daze. She shivered; knowing who those fingers belonged to.

Then Claudine screamed in terror." Jess! Jessalyn! Somebody!"

The lights came back on.

Ambler's bloody face stared up at her from where it had been placed in her lap. Sticking out of his back was the grey handle of her knife. Around his neck was a noose of black cord, but it hadn't been used to its full capability: he wasn't dead yet. Jess looked down at her hands and discovered they were covered in blood. His blood was all over her, even on her lips and cheeks. She gave a disgusted scream of disbelief.

Ambler's hand grabbed her arm and his mouth moved in horror. "Murderer. Arrest her!" he called with his last breath. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell lifeless into her lap once more. Jess was too dumbstruck to even scream again.

Claudine was gone and the shouts of "murder" from patrons and performers alike deafened her. The two security guards were about ten yards away, and they just looked at her. Without another word, Jess stood and ran away as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

The theater was in utter pandemonium. Dancers fled downstairs to the safety of the dressing rooms and stagehands abandoned their posts. Tony along with Dan searched for Jess. They had lost sight of her and Claudine just before the lights had gone out, and they still had no clue as to what really was going on. Tony looked everywhere, trying to slip on his dress shoes as he walked quickly. He checked behind curtains and dark spaces backstage where she could be hiding, trying to avoid being knocked down by the panicked mass of people. "Jess!" He cursed himself; he never should have let her go off alone.

"Tony." Dan grabbed his shoulder and pointed on stage. "Look." Tony's gaze followed to where Dan has pointed. On stage in the pool of a spotlight, was Ambler's body, blood pouring from his neck and back.

"Jesus….who did this?" he gasped in disgust. Suddenly he felt someone grab his wrists and pull him back. He saw out of the corner of his eye the same thing happen to Daniel. "Hey, what the hell is going on!" he shouted. Then he heard the click of metal and felt the cold substance against his wrist. The same someone threw him down on the ground telling him to shut up in French. Tony tumbled backward and then felt his head hit something hard as he passed out.

* * *

Dan struggled against his handcuffs and looked at his friend who had hit his head on the fly rail. "Tony?" The security guard who had handcuffed him produced another set of cuffs and secured him to a pole. "Why are you doing this?" he demanded.

The man looked down at him coldly. "Because you are in league with the murderer," he explained in labored English.

"But we had nothing to do with the murder! We don't even know what's going on! Let us go, please!" he tried to reason with the man, but the guard walked away ignoring him. Dan struggled against his restraints to no avail. Tony stirred beside him, but didn't fully wake up. Now Dan was starting to fear the worst. The stage was nearly empty except for the security personnel and policemen scattered about the stage. The lights began their flickering dance again, probably affected by the strong wind that had tossed them about.

He couldn't see Jessalyn or Claudine. This had to be the Phantom's work.

Then Dan felt a pair of fingers over his wrist and then a click. He could now move away from where he was chained. Another click and his hands were free. "What!" he exclaimed turning around.

The face of Lucas Delauney greeted him with a finger pressed to his lips. "Please be quiet, _monsieur_," the manager told him. Dan was in shock. _Now what's going on?_ Delauney went to Tony's side and Dan saw him take a set of keys and free Tony's wrists from the handcuffs. The man slapped Tony's cheek lightly, and then gave him a shake. Tony's eyes finally flew open and he sat upright. Dan sighed in relief. "Come we must move quickly." Delauney told them, helping Tony up to his feet. Tony glanced at Dan in confusion and Dan rolled his shoulder to explain he was just has puzzled as he was. They waited until a majority of the policeman ran offstage towards the dressing room, shouting orders to peruse.

"Who are they after?" Dan asked, knowing who was responsible for this.

"Mademoiselle Greene," Delauney replied bitterly.

"Jess! What would they be after her?"

"That is why we must move quickly. Your friend's life is in great danger." He told them, moving across the stage. They looked out on the faces of frighten patrons, still standing in chaos. Some had left and others were heading for the doors. However, a great number of people remained in their seats. Delauney stopped center stage and cupped his hand around his mouth.

"Mesdames and Messieurs, you must leave the auditorium immediately," he called out. "It's not safe here anymore." Gasps followed the announcement as people rushed to leave.

"Why? Will some one please tell me what's going on?" Dan shouted in frustration, and then he heard a loud noise as if someone had jiggled a bag of scions next to his ear. He let his eyes look up and focus up on the large elaborate chandelier. It was swaying recklessly in the wind.

"Oh shit," he whispered.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Opera Ghost  
Chapter Twenty-Five

Jess had managed to escape the police by the skin of her teeth. They didn't know the backstage hallways as well as she did. Tears of anger started to leak from her eyes as she thought of all those looks of horror on the faces of those she had passed, seeing all the blood on her. She got back to her room and locked the door. Just to be certain, she threw a chair against it, wedging the back of it under the doorknob. She stood panting, letting her bloody hand press against the door to leave behind a red stain. She could see her reflection in the mirror, blood spilled all over her. She could feel it dripping down her thighs and between her breasts. It was all over her hands. _How could there have been so much blood?_

Perhaps she had been in so much shock she hadn't seen the true extent of Ambler's wounds. She couldn't take it anymore and flung her long black shirt off. It made a wet slapping sound as it fell to the floor. There was no time to wash. No time for anything except to find Claudine. She was certain Erik had taken her and was intending to kill her. Unless Jess could stop him. She had no flashlight so she once again had to rely on the light of a candle. It was ironic that the candles Erik had left in her room were aiding her in his downfall. She grabbed a thick pillar candle and a box of matches, making her way to the mirror, and then through it. She discovered all she really needed to open the mirror was a good hard shove in the right place. Besides, it wasn't as if Erik had locked to mirror to prevent Jessalyn from returning to him.

Once again within the walls of the opera, Jess moved swiftly down the stairs Erik had fashioned. Down the same stairs Erik had lead her on their first chase down into the third cellar. She reached the storage area, walking beside the wall opposite the trap door that could lead some unfortunate into Erik's torture chamber.

She tried not to gag from the stench of the blood. Suddenly she heard a crash above her. It was muffled but from the impact and the vibration, Jess could tell it had to be something large. The sound of glass breaking fell like rain upon her ears to be quickly to be replaced by wails of agony. Jess fell to her knees, setting down the candle and covering her ears.

_Oh God. Where were Tony and Dan? Are they okay? Where is Dan?_

She sat there for a moment. She would have to be concerned about her friends later. There was one live she could save now. She had to move on.

* * *

They had barely escaped into the basement of the opera, when they heard the chandelier crash above them. Dan put a hand against the rapid beating of his heart. He had never ran that fast in his life. Delauney had led them to a maintenance entrance into the cellars. Before they descended, he handed Dan and Tony large flashlights from a utility closet and picked up a lantern for himself. Then in the light of the lantern, Dan saw Delauney remove a small handgun from an inside jacket-pocket and carefully load the bullets, letting the deadly pieces of metal slide through his fingers and into the barrel with precision.

"What's that for?" Tony asked coldly.

Delauney looked up at him and sighed. "You'll understand in a while," he offered, turning his lantern and walking into the darkness. Dan rushed after him.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to understand now," he demanded. Delauney turned swiftly towards him and Dan flinched, fearing the older and larger man would lash out at him.

"Gentlemen, I've known about the Opera Ghost for some time now. In fact, I found out when I first took this job about eleven years ago," he replied calmly.

"What?" Tony asked, his mouth hanging open in surprise. Delauney motioned for them to follow him down into the cellars and continued.

"I thought it was all just a story too. A myth, but then I noticed things about my new employees after a while. They acted as if they were walking on eggshells, as if trying to avoid something, or someone. I didn't believe in any ghost or superstitions that the theatre people held, not until I got the notes. There were the usual demands for a private box and a salary. I dismissed it thinking it was a joke, until a large sum of money was stolen from the safe in my office one night. I came in the following morning to see that the lock on the door had not been tampered with, but that skilled hands had simply cracked open the safe and taken the money. No forcible entry was evident. Naturally, I wanted to call in the police, but I called up the former manager first to ask his advice. I was furious and wanted to catch the prankster, but he assured me this was no one playing tricks. He said that if I brought in law enforcement to investigate, I would surely up end with causalities on my hands."

"You're joking, right?" Dan laughed in disbelief. Delauney did not share in his laughter.

"I wish I were joking. So, some fancy bookkeeping and a few white lies kept everyone happy. Things were quiet until I had to hire Monsieur Ambler for a partner. I told him about our situation and he was at once determined to rid us of our phantom. I tried to discourage him, warning him of the consequences, but he would hear nothing of it. He sold Box Five which immediately caused so many problems that I finally had to shut it down. You see Box Five has been _under renovations_ for the last two years. Ambler even sent a squad of officers down into the cellars to track down the Phantom. That little venture left three men dead, strangled by the Punjab noose," he explained grimly.

"Sir have you actually seen the Phantom?" Dan asked shakily.

"Many times. First as a shadow running through the opera late at night, then clearer. The last time I saw him, he was staring at me through the mirror in Mlle. Greene's room, and yes, that room did indeed belong to Christine Daaé all those years ago. He was a black figure, towering over me with two yellow eyes and then he was gone. Then your request came, M. Payne. I wanted to dismiss it, but Ambler saw it as an opportunity and was determined to have you come here. He thought you could bring the phantom out of hiding and rid us of our problems."

"Well that surely wasn't my intention, sir." Daniel informed him as they made their way into the third cellar. "I just wanted to finally find proof that the Opera Ghost existed. I had no idea that he was still alive. Why didn't you want us to come to Paris?" Dan inquired, still upset.

"Because I didn't want anyone to get hurt!" the manager snapped back. "He killed three trained police detectives! There is no telling what he could have done to young, unprepared students like you. I'm tired of covering up deaths that occur in the opera. I can't stand the guilt anymore," Delauney sighed. "Like I said, I just didn't want anyone to get hurt."

More screams from the aftermath of the chandelier crash echoed down into the cellars. "It's a little too late for that," Tony commented dryly.

* * *

Claudine moaned, finally able to open her eyes. Her golden curls had fallen over her face and into her mouth. She went to move a hand to brush them away, but discovered she couldn't move. Her hands simply would not move. She went into a brief panic when she found that her hands had been tied behind her. She had been placed against a chair with her hands behind her back. Claudine looked around the room she had been placed in.

Her chair had been placed against a large grand piano with one solitary candle on its glossy top. The wax had dripped down like small spider webs slinking across the black surface. She gazed across the vast room. The ceiling was extremely high and gave a hint of its location from some of the honeycomb-like holes spattering the surface. Claudine could smell the dampness in the air. There was a large false mantle piece with an opening, but no fire inside. Above it was a portrait, a painting of a Victorian woman. Beautiful, with blond wavy hair and crystal blue eyes, and except for her smaller chin and lower forehead, the woman in the picture looked just like Jessalyn.

Then Claudine noticed something else. The shadow of a tall figure hunched over in a high backed chair, facing away from her. The light of the candles only cast his silhouette into the darkness and not much more than a pair of long hands curled in the air were visible, and then he let his chin rest on them. He heaved a sigh, a long low mournful sigh.

"Please, sir," she called out to him. She could feel her wrists beginning to bruise from the tightness of their bindings. He didn't answer. "Please sir, let me go," she pleaded again. Nothing.

She tugged at her wrists until she could feel them crack and bleed. She cried out in pain. "_Monsieur, s'il vous plait!_" she shouted in desperation. Her control broke then, and she burst into hopeless tears, slamming her feet against the floor. She tried to make as much noise as possible, almost tipping the chair over in her efforts, but he paid no attention to her. She finally gave up, letting her head slump down and sobbing in frustration. _What was he going to do to her?_

"I think I heard something in the lake," the man murmured. Claudine jerked her head up in shock. This man's voice was beautiful: majestic in his simple phrasing but still at the same time cold and menacing. He turned to face her and now Claudine could see him. She suppressed a gasp. His face was covered by a black mask, two malicious eyes glared yellow from deep inside the sockets. Thin, pale lips awaited her answer and a large velveteen robe covered his thin frame. He was bare-chested and his cold white muscles didn't appear…human. On the floor by his chair was a white dress shirt, crumpled and stained with blood.

Her lips trembled and her teeth chattered.

_Le Fantome!_

"No I didn't hear anything," she replied quickly, shaking her head. "What do you want with me?" she tried asking him, now that he had made verbal contact with her. He just stared back at her for a while, and Claudine finally shut her eyes once more, unable to look at his yellow demon-eyes anymore. He ignored her, tilting his head to listen to the noise. Claudine opened her eyes hesitantly to see him stand up. He grabbed his blood soaked shirt and slipped it back on before her.

"Yes, I believe I heard a noise coming from the lake," he repeated out loud dreamily. Then he strolled out of the room causally, but Claudine called out to him.

"Please, won't you let me go now? I don't want to…"

The slam of a door was the only answer she got. Again Claudine tried to free herself, but to no avail. She sighed. The last thing she had remembered was her hand slipping out of Jessalyn's in the darkness, and then someone had grabbed her right off her feet and carried her away before she had passed out. She looked down at her cream dress and saw the hem was tattered and dirty. It seemed impossible that she had been abducted. Yet here she was.

"No there is no phantom. There is no ghost. There is no Phantom of the Opera," she whispered under her breath, trying to keep hold of her sanity. Then there was a loud thud that seemed to come from behind the wall to the left of her, as if there was a room behind the wall and something had fallen and made a noise. Or someone. "Who's there?" she called out her voice shakily.

There was a pause followed by several grunts and moans. Then an uncertain voice.

"Claudine?"

Her gloomy outlook vanished. "Daniel? Is that you?" she cried back.

"Oh thank God it's you!" he exclaimed. She couldn't see him though, so if he was in the next room, why didn't he just come out.

"Where are you? What happened?"

There was a sigh and then the sound of something pounding hard glass. "I think we have some how fallen…into the torture chamber," he offered.

"Oh man, this sucks," came the voice of Tony by way of a response.

"How…Who is in there with you?" Claudine asked.

"Tony and M. Delauney. Is there something you can do to help?" he wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure…."

"No wait," he cut her off. "No not really, because from what I know, you can't see or find the door on your side." Claudine looked around as he explained; she could still only hear the sound of his voice.

"It's true, besides…."

"Let me guess. You've been tied up," he stated.

"Yes."

Another sigh of despair came from behind the wall. "I'd never thought I'd ever be in this situation."

"The man who took me was here just a moment ago, but he left. To investigate something in the lake," she informed them.

"Mademoiselle," came the calm voice of M. Delauney from the behind the wall. "What did he look like?"

Claudine shuddered. "Terrifying. He appeared quite mad, but he could come back at any moment."

"But he's not here now?" Dan asked

"We should be quiet." Tony suggested in a sing-song whisper.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a wet slap across the floor. The echo of a footstep reached her ears. "He's here. Go away Dan, please," she whispered loudly. She braced herself. More wet footsteps were heard, gaining speed as they came towards her.

"No I won't go," Dan replied.

"Shut up," Tony commanded

"Please," Claudine begged.

Hair that was not her own fell against Claudine's neck and dress, then a dripping hand stroked across her face, cold as ice and drenched with God-knew-what. Claudine screamed.

* * *

A/N: As some of you might know, this story got nominated for a Phan phiction Award. http/ is over and I don't think I won. It still an honor though and thanks to anyone who voted and all the new reviews. 


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Opera Ghost  
Chapter Twenty-Six

Jessalyn circled around Claudine's chair, letting her see her face. "Ssshhh. It's only me," she told her, and was relived to see the panic on her face fade.

"Oh God, I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed. She turned to the wall and shouted, "It's only Jess!"

"Well thank God for that," a voice called back, followed by the sound of more voices.

"Dan, is that you?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, Tony and I fell into the torture chamber and…" he started.

"Whatever. I need you to be quiet. Okay?" she instructed. She bent behind Claudine's chair and fumbled for her multi-tool, which she had stored in the cargo part of her pants.

"Oh, but how did you get in?" Dan inquired in a whisper.

"Well Tony you remember that hole you found in the bottom of the lake? Its leads to a passageway. If you're quick enough, you can unlock the mechanics, slip in and close the opening before too much water gets in. Then I followed the flooded passage up to another gate, and I ended up in the wine cellar, right under Erik's house," she explained.

"Erik?" Claudine asked.

"You mean it was that easy to open up the gate and get inside the passageway?" Dan called from inside the torture chamber.

Jess ignored her, her wet fingers having difficulty opening her multi-tool to pull out the blade. "Surprisingly yes. I mean who would look of a hidden passage that would be also underwater?"

"Wow, so that's how he was able to flood the torture chamber and the gun powder in the cellars like Leroux described," Dan murmured.

"Dan, please be quiet," Jess told him again. She finally managed to pull out her blade and moved to cut the ropes that held Claudine in place. She started carving away at them, the knife shaking in her hand. Freeing Claudine was one thing, but now rescuing Dan and the others from the torture chamber was another. The cord finally snapped in half under her blade and Claudine immediately stood up and shoved the chair over on its side. She turned to face Jess and then she got a good look at her, still covered in blood. Even the dark water of the lake had failed to wash all of it from her skin and clothes.

"God, who did this to you?" she asked.

Jess lowered her head, speechless.

"So mademoiselle, how does it feel to be a murderer and hunted down as one?" Erik's cold voice stabbed at her. She turned around to see he had entered his home undetected. She backpedaled and grabbed Claudine, shielding the other woman with her own body.

"I didn't kill anyone. You're a liar," she spat at him. Erik seemed unfazed as he looked at her, removing his long velvet cape and letting it drop to the floor. She felt Claudine clutch harder at her hand in fear.

"I see that time has changed you, Christine, and that we are now truly…equals," he intoned. Jess still had her blade out. Erik smiled in triumph and then turned his back on her, but it was all she needed.

"Never!" She ran and jumped at his back. She knew Erik would not hurt or kill her, but if she was reckless, she could draw all his focus to her. Of course she was uncertain if Erik had anticipated her actions.

She got her answer quickly. Erik swiftly grabbed her, overpowering her efforts. He managed to grip her by her shirt and her pant legs, flipping her over his head, and not so gently letting her fall to the ground. Jess felt and heard several hard cracks against her back and arms as she landed and within seconds Erik had her pinned. His thin fingers wrapped around her wrists like shackles, but he knew she was strong enough to withstand it. From Claudine's point of view it looked like Erik meant to kill her for striking him, but from under Erik's gloating face, Jess knew it was nothing but a display.

Erik smiled. "I rest my case"

"Please, don't hurt her!" Claudine pleaded.

"Let her go, you monster!" called another muffled voice. Jessalyn's heart sank. _Daniel, no._ Erik's smile grew even larger under the line of his mask.

"Ah. I see that there is much more here than what can be seen." Erik looked over at the wall were Daniel's voice had come from. He kept Jess's right wrist in an iron grip as he dragged her over. Claudine had dropped to her knees and cowered as they passed. Her innocent eyes were dazed and her posture wretched at being unable to help Jess or escape herself. After a few seconds of locking gazes, Jess turned away from Claudine. Erik depressed a mechanism hidden in the wall, so fast Jess could barely see where it was. There was a click and a sizzle, and the wall seemed to illuminate itself. The bright light and the heat from inside the torture chamber was so intense she could see the shapes of the people inside, three figures crouching in pain and shock at the sudden change of atmosphere.

Jess couldn't stop her reaction as she brought her hands up to her mouth in dismay and murmured, "No."

"Ah, my dear this is a record," Erik gloated, now sounding quite mad. "Three rats caught in my trap. Were you trying to hide them from me, my dear?"

Jess shook her head, trying to wrench herself free of his grip. "I didn't know that they were all there." She looked back at Claudine who was weeping.

"Ah, but you are lying to me. I can tell. I told you many times Christine; you are not very good at lying." Erik started to pull her away from the wall. She could still see the figures inside.

"What does it matter Erik?" Jessalyn challenged desperately. "I'll do what ever you say just let them go. They have nothing to do with this," she pleaded.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, my sweet Christine. They are guilty of trespassing…" He turned to Claudine and hissed, "And conspiracy. They are too dangerous to keep around here, for much longer." Jessalyn looked up at him. His hair was thin and matted, but not from the lake water like hers, but because of sweat and pure rage. His eyes behind the black mask appeared to glow red now, like the blood he had spilled. She shuddered, seeing even Erik's finger's quiver in his grip as she did.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

He smiled sinisterly. "Well I suppose I shall have to show you." He then dragged her with twice as much force as he had before. She could feel her hand start to bruise, and knew Erik no longer cared if he was hurting her, as his tender compassion of before slipped further into insanity.

It had not been the first time Erik had done this.

He managed to haul her into Christine's bedroom, promptly throwing her against the bed. Erik knew that she did not posses Christine's frail body, and she could withstand his cruelness. The real Christine would have fainted by now or given in. Jess was not so quick to give up, usually, but now her friends were in mortal danger and she now had to face a madman, unarmed. Erik angrily charged at the large wooden closet flinging it open, the doors slamming against the walls. The dresses that Jess had discovered in there the first time Erik had brought her, were gone. There was only one dress now, a slim white one, which Erik grabbed and flung at her. "Put this on now!" he commanded.

Jess sat up on the bed and examined the dress that he had thrown at her. It was a beautiful piece adorned with faux jewels and décor to make the shoulders and torso shimmer and shine. It was actually more of a cream than a white with a flowing full skirt.

"Put it on. I'm sorry I don't have a wedding dress in your size, and I burned all the other gowns. Now change," he informed her.

Jess gasped as understanding hit her. "I…won't," she choked out.

"It's your time that you are wasting, and the temperature in your friends' cell is growing hotter by the moment," he told her. Jess stood up and walked to him, trying to look him straight in the eye. He didn't stop her, but stood perfectly still as she had to stretch her neck up in an attempt to stare him down. "I'm not going to leave the room, Christine. If I leave you alone for even a moment, you might try to do something stupid." He reached up his long pale fingers to her face. "Like last time, remember last time, Christine." Two cold fingertips grazed across her forehead. "You tried to kill yourself. I can't take that chance again." He took several steps backwards, giving a small graceful bow to her. "But if it would please your vanity, I'll turn my back."

She had lost to him again. No matter how hard she tried to be strong, he only met her with mockery. Reluctantly, she turned away from him and cowered in one of the dark corners of the room. She stood there for an endless moments holding the dress in her hands and shaking. Then she finally lifted her dripping shirt over her head. Her back and chest were still damp and her bra was soaked, so that it was nearly transparent. She was too afraid to even turn around to make sure that Erik was not looking at her. She rolled up her pants legs and then slipped into the dress. It fell to her ankles, its soft fabric caressing her thighs. Still shaking she reached around to start on the buttons. She could feel many more buttons than she expected and knew it would be a challenge to fasten them. Jess decided to start in the middle were she could reach. Slowly she managed to push one button into place and her slippery fingers moved up to the next one.

There was already another set of hands there. Jess froze, her elbows locking as her fingers came in contact with Erik's. Her lips started to tremble, and Erik without a word, began to close the buttons up her neck. When she didn't move her stiff limbs, Erik gently pushed a hand down on her lower arms to push them to her sides. He was inches away from her and Jess felt completely engulfed in his presence. Her skin did not quiver or shake when his fingers touched her slick back, but instead she relished his contact as if he was actually warming her. She didn't understand his calmness. Just a moment ago he had been mad with rage and jealousy. He could have simply ripped the dress off and overpowered her.

Her hair dripped all over the back of the dress, soaking it to the skin. Erik had to brush it to the side and he finally fastened the top button on her neck. The dress now felt tight around her throat, and she realized this gown was just like everything else Erik offered to her: a prison. Jess felt two fingers graze the small of her back that was still exposed as Erik savored the sensation of touching her, one that he was not accustomed to.

"I know why you came back," Erik said, finally finishing the last buttons. She turned to face him, her eyes lowered but still anxious to hear what he had to say. Erik sighed when he saw her, dressed in a gown he had intended for Christine long ago. He reached out for her left hand and she let him take it. He gazed down at the gold ring on her finger, giving a dry chuckle. "You didn't lose it this time," he exclaimed and then looked at her. She could see no more anger in his eyes, but tenderness, and she pitied him. Only in his mind were things going as he had planned. "You didn't come back to rescue them, but to stay."

He knew she was close to giving in and giving herself up to him. He knew that she could be desperate enough and agree to stay with him just to save her friends. Jess didn't want to say it though, and she didn't want the others to know. She had to convince him that she was still defiant at least until she helped everyone escape.

"My living bride," he whispered.

"No. I'd rather be raped by a monster than go to bed willingly with a murderer," she snapped back at him. She knew that would set him off.

Erik bit back on his lip. "Fine. You may have it your way!" he shouted, grabbing her forcefully by her upper arm. This time she shook him off, and stood on her own. He stormed out and Jess followed him He had darted through the room, and was staring at the half-illuminated wall. Jess walked carefully towards him, praying that her plan would work.

"Please Erik, just let them go…" she started.

Erik shot out both of his hands and grabbed her by the shoulders. With one swift movement, he pulled her in front of him, pressing her damp dress and body against his torso, which now felt more than ever hard and real.

"Monsieur Payne," Erik addressed into the torture chamber. "I regret… or perhaps I relish to inform you that mademoiselle's actions here tonight are nobler than they appear. I believe _my wife_ has something to tell you." His fingers gripped fiercely, digging into the flesh of her shoulders when he said "my wife."

Jess stood there blankly. _What did Erik mean by that?_ _What could she tell Dan now? That she was sorry, sorry for being so stupid, sorry for not being strong enough. Sorry that this was the only way out._

Then she realized. She saw the outline of the fingers in the torture chamber, suffering as the heat increased with every second, but one figure stood still. Jess saw Dan lift his hands next to his head, wanting to press his palms against the wall, but stopping short because of the hot glass wall. She wanted to see him and tears started to trickle at that thought. Jessalyn closed her eyes and could imagine Dan's face before, confusion plastered over his features, and hurt. Now she knew what she wanted to say, and what she should have said a long time ago.

"Daniel…I love you," she whispered through her tears.

* * *

A/N: If I ever take that long writing another chapter I give you my readers the permission to kick me. Sorry I just moved into my new place and started up a new job. But I do have more time now then when I was trapped in school. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Opera Ghost

Chapter Twenty Seven

"Daniel, I love you," Jess sobbed, her palms sliding down the wall. "I've always loved you and cared for you…always." Her knees finally gave way as she crumpled to the floor. "I'm sorry I had to come to this. I tried so hard…" There was silence for a long time. No one in the room or on the other side of the wall spoke, and Jess tried to stop weeping in vain. Jess turned to look up at Erik who was towering over her.

"You've…won. Just please let them go," she begged once more. Erik got down on his knees, kneeling beside her. He reached to touch her hair, letting the thick strands fall through his fingers.

"But you don't understand, my dear. They have to stand. We must have witnesses for our wedding," he informed her. Just as quickly as he had before, he reached up and activated a near-invisible switch. Jess heard the slow creak of the door before she saw it start to swing open. It was the hidden entrance to the torture chamber. Jess glance up to the place Erik had seemed to have pushed the release button, but could see nothing. It was concealed extremely well. Jess glanced at Erik, who started to move toward the door as soon as it was open just enough for him to pass through. Jess shot out her arm and grabbed Erik's ankle before he was out of her reach.

"Please Erik don't hurt them," she said. Erik extended his arm down to her, his head faced toward the door still. She accepted it, pulling herself back up to her feet.

"Of course not," he replied calmly. "As long as they do not attempt to harm me."

Jess could hear the hum of the torture chamber, the devices which must have controlled the heat now shutting off. She glanced over to where Claudine was still crumpled on the floor and before Erik could drag her away, she pulled away going over to her side. Jess gently put her hands around Claudine's shoulders, lifting the battered girl to her feet. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you." Erik was standing by the entrance to the torture chamber, beckoning them in. Jess could hear the others talking quietly inside. Slowly she helped Claudine walk since she could feel her legs slipping, barely able to support her. Claudine's already white knuckled grip tightened around Jessalyn's upper arm, and the rest of her body shook, but Jess pushed her onward.

"Please Jessalyn. Don't do this for our sake. Run and save yourself," Claudine whispered.

The heat of the torture chamber was still present and Jess could feel it even through the thick material of her socks. They were still damp from her swim in the lake, and she could hear the faint hiss of steam as each foot came in contact with the smooth floor. She grimaced as she saw Dan, Tony and surprisingly Lucas Delauney huddled in a corner. All of them had torn off their suit jackets and their shirts were mostly unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up. Their faces were covered in sweat. Dan started to head towards them as they entered but Jess put up a hand warning him.

"We have an agreement, Dan. Just don't come any closer," she told him.

Then she heard Claudine whimper, and felt another hand over the one that held Claudine. She looked up at Erik's now expressionless face.

"I think our guests should be comfortable in here," he said.

She removed Erik's hand and gently guided Claudine away, still feeling her frame shake beneath her fingers. Erik passed in front of them and Jess caught something out of the corner of her eye. Delauney grabbed something off the floor and aimed it at Erik. There was a bang as a shot was fired, and a small bullet rocked towards Erik's torso. Jess ducked.

The bullet passed right through Erik, as if he weren't there at all. Jess peered through half shut eyes as the bullet soared pass Erik without any sort of effect on him. It bounced off the wall and ricocheted back, almost nipping her right ear, before skidding across the floor. Claudine screamed. Erik turned an angered gaze towards Delauney, his yellow eyes smoldering with rage. Jess tried to stop him by grabbing his arm, but failed as it slipped through her fingers. He charged towards Delauney, knocking over the others as if they were noting but ants in his way. He kicked the gun out of Delauney's hands, before he could fire another shot. Then Erik delivered another blow right into the stunned man's jaw. He groaned and fell over in pain. Claudine ran back into Jessalyn's arms, sobbing.

"Erik, stop it! I have agreed to marry you, to stay with you. Take my life and spare theirs!" Jess demanded. Erik stood perfectly still for a moment, and Jess could count every harsh breath that escaped her lips in that dreadful pause. Then he grabbed Daniel up from the floor suddenly by his collar, and simultaneously picking up the fallen gun from the floor. He kept in aimed on Delauney and Tony huddled in the corner, stalking towards her. Her protests fell on deaf ears, as a strong hand pushed Claudine out of her grasp and forced Jess out of the torture chamber.

Jess stumbled out, tripping over her own feet, and falling to knock her head on the corner of a high-backed chair. She winced in pain and closed her eyes tightly, only to open them when she heard a thud next to her. She turned to see Dan on the floor, moaning. Jess immediately rushed to his side, enclosing him in her arms. She saw Erik out of the corner of her eye slam the hidden door shut. He started towards them, and Jess got up to her knees shielding Dan with her body.

By now she had begun to tremble uncontrollably, and she could barely see Erik coming towards her through the tears that were streaming from her eyes and down her face.

_This is the end. No way out now…but to surrender._

Jessalyn could smell now close to her the scent of a musky cologne mixed with the distinct odor of sweat. A soft cloth touched her face, ad Erik's cold hand wrapped around one of hers and brought it to the handkerchief on her face. She held her breath, until Erik traced a finger slowly across her cheek, spreading her tears from one face to the other.

"You must dry your tears, my dear. Tonight, is your wedding night," He said gently.

She was beyond all levels of desperation now. Jess knew that she was trapped, and if she didn't give in to Erik's demands he would kill her friends and possibly her with out any hesitation.

_There wasn't anything she could do._

Jessalyn pulled herself up, keeping Erik's handkerchief against her face. She finished wiping the rest of her tears before returning the handkerchief to Erik. She pressed the cloth into his hand, and then placed her other hand in his, gripping them tightly. He looked at her in surprise at first, and Jess lowered her eyes to the floor, still keeping her hands in his. She could feel her lips start to quiver, but forced them to stop as she spoke by biting down.

_Or was there?_

"Erik, please let me say my good-byes then, while you play our wedding march." She spoke softly, squeezing his hand even tighter when she said "our wedding march". Jess shut her eyes for a moment, not even believing the words coming out of her mouth. Now her entire jaw started to tremble. She saw one of Erik's hands pull an inch closer to her face. It was many long moments as his fingers cut through the air toward her chin, before finally resting underneath her jaw. She tried to stop shaking as she saw Erik's face move closer. She took in a deep breath, knowing what he wanted. She looked him in the eye before slowly closing her eyes and presenting her lips.

Erik pressed his lips tenderly to her forehead, letting them linger there for a few seconds. Unlike the rest of his body, his face was warm almost as hers. She was stunned that he had kissed her on the forehead instead, but he was perfectly calm and steady as he did so. As if he had planned this action for weeks, waiting for the right moment. _When she was finally his._

Erik let her go; walking purposely to his room, ready to play his well-prepared wedding march from the organ in his room. Jess watched him close the door to his bedroom, before collapsing down on the floor. Dan looked at her in disbelief.

"Please Jess don't so this…" Before he could finish, Jess marched over to the other side of the room reached down and yanked open the trap door.

"Don't make this more difficult than it is Dan," she said sternly, trying to not let any emotion show. "Just run while you can." Then she went back over to the torture chamber. When Erik had slammed the door, Jess had noticed that it hadn't shut and locked. She slid her finger into the small crack in the door and opened it, just as the house was rocked by the thunderous chords of Erik playing his organ. Inside she was greeted by the relieved faces of Tony, and Claudine. She rushed over to help Tony get the wounded Delauney to his feet. "Please hurry. You don't have much time." They rushed out and across Erik's parlor to the open trap door.

Daniel was still protesting while Tony and her lowered Lucas into the wine cellar bellow the house. "Jess, I won't leave without you."

"You can't possibly able to escape if I go with you Dan. Erik won't let me go no matter what," Jess said trying again not to cry. She was so sick of crying over things she couldn't control. Claudine and Tony dropped into the trap door and Jess nudged Dan to the edge. "Right under you is another trap door, which leads to a tunnel," She instructed. "The floor should have an inch of water on it. Follow it down till you reach a door shaped like a circle. Open it, then swim as fast as you can to the surface."

Claudine was pulling on Dan's shirt. "But won't the Phantom chase us? Won't he try to catch us once he realizes we've escaped?" she asked fearfully.

"He won't try to chase you. He doesn't care! It's not you he wants, it's me." She explained. Dan wrapped both his hands around her right one, pulling her slowly with him as he descended into the trap door. "Please Dan, don't do this. It's better this way," she pleaded with him.

"No it isn't. It's not the only way," Dan protested. "Jess, he doesn't love you. He only loves you as Christine. I don't…" he stumbled over his words. By now he was almost under the floor, still holding on to her hand. "Come with me. No one deserves this darkness and disgrace, especially not you."

She wanted to believe him. Dan was the most loyal friend she had ever had, and she loved him. Perhaps it was a love he could actually return. She squeezed his hand tighter, as a sign of trust.

She hadn't heard the music stop, but Jess felt Erik's hands grasp the back of her neck and shoulders. Dan couldn't hang on, and she felt her fingers slip once more from his grasp. The trap door slammed shut.

* * *

A/N: Here you go the next chapter thanks for your patience everybody. 


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

Opera Ghost  
Chapter Twenty Eight

Dan pounded relentlessly on the trap door, but somehow it had locked and he was unable to get through. He barely had enough time to open his mouth to utter a warning before Jessalyn was dragged away from him. Claudine desperately tried to stop him.

"Daniel it's no use. Let's just go while there is still time," she begged.

"Are you crazy? I just can't leave her here!" he protested, pulling on the latch with all his might.

"Jessalyn is risking her life to save us…" Claudine tried to reason.

"She doesn't have to do this, to sacrifice herself. It's stupid," he said between clenched teeth. He turned to see that Tony and Lucas and already descended into the tunnel below the cellar. Claudine tried once more tugging on his shirt, but he pushed her off. "I _won't_ leave her," he sighed, exhausted from his efforts.

Claudine stopped tugging and stepped back from him. There was silence for a moment, before Dan tried to open the door again. "You really care for her, don't you?" she asked. Dan looked back at her and saw remorse and sadness in the young woman's eyes. Sure he had flirted with her before, but he hadn't thought anything of it. He had imagined she felt the same way, but apparently he was wrong.

Dan nodded. "I was a complete idiot not to realize it until now." He knew that he had hurt Claudine and Jess. He couldn't blame Claudine for being infuriated with him. Claudine moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. Dan fell into the warm embrace for a moment and felt her lips tremble slightly as she kissed him on the cheek. Perhaps she wasn't ready to let him go.

"Then go to her," she whispered "You don't have much time." She pulled away to go into the second trap door, urging him on with her eyes. Daniel glanced around in the darkness, crowded by dusty barrels. _There had to be another way not out, but in._

* * *

Erik held Jessalyn tight against his body furious at her betrayal and at the same time still afraid that if he let go for one second, she would slip away from him forever. She was now refusing to look at him in, out of spite as she kept her head turned away. Frustrated, he shook her as if he was still a child with an uncontrollable temper.

"Stop…"she whispered raggedly.

"No. How dare you listen to that fool!" he spat. "What does he know of the love I have for you?" He reached up to touch her face and she grimaced in disgust.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, throwing her arms back and forth until he gave up resisting. She backed away and collapsed into a chair, looking at him finally. Her eyes were full of shock. She kept glancing at her hands, and then at his resting by his side.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your hands," she breathed, terrified. "They smell like death." He watched her pull her knees up to her chest, the unique strong build of her body seeming to fade and grow frail and weak before his very sight.

Erik sighed. _Nothing had changed._ He turned his back to her, half in anger, half because he could not bear to look on her face, so contorted with fear, any longer.

"I can't love you, Erik," she said. "And there is nothing you can do to change my mind…or my heart. I'm sorry…" She choked on tears, which gave him the faintest hope that she didn't truly mean what she was saying. "But that's the way it has to be."

"No, it doesn't." Erik said, still not wanting to look her in the eyes. "I know that living with me is not as _ideal _as you could imagine, but I will make you the happiest of women," he countered.

"No, we are literally from two different worlds. If it wasn't for what I've discovered these past months, I would still think you were just a fictional character. I want to believe," she stopped, sighing. "I wish you could have your happy ending, but some things just aren't…"

"Stop, you don't know what you are talking about," he interrupted.

"How do you know?" she challenged back angrily.

"No more excuses," Erik replied hollowly, turning back to look at her. He wouldn't be sensitive to her tears any more. He could be threatening, if he had to. "Christine, how can you think of leaving me for him? Haven't I been patient enough, waiting all these years? Waiting for you to come back to me. Life with me is not so bad, is it? Yes, it is different but I can offer you everything you've ever dreamed of. Anything in the world, not just shelter and wealth, but everlasting love and compassion without limits. Even immortality."

He expected her to be silent and speechless at his offer, but instead she sat up boldly, though tears still ran down her cheeks.

"Then say you love me, and say _my_ name," she demanded. Erik stepped back, placing his hand on the wall behind him. He couldn't believe what she had just said. _Was it just that easy?_

"I must know if you have fallen in love with me, or do you still think I'm Christine? Are you still in love with her?"

Her question hit him like a brick to his head. _Of course I love Christine, I'll never forget her._ He looked at Jessalyn closely. Her chin was square and her eyes not that exact shade of bright crystal blue. It was true that her hair was darker and lay flat against her shoulders instead of curling wildly around them. She filled out a dress that Christine's body would have appeared lost in. She spoke up, with spirit in her voice even when she was frightened, never in a hollow whisper. Her voice had an edge, not a clear bell tone quality. Though she may have turned away in anger, or winced if she felt threatened by him, she never refused to face him because she was consumed by pure horror. Even when she had knocked off his mask and screamed, her face afterwards had expressed pity and grief and had not grown pale with terror.

_Christine?_

His neck felt suddenly tense as he ran his shaking hand through his hair. "All I want is to be loved for myself," Jess pleaded. "That's all anyone wants, even you Erik."  
He watched her rise to her feet.She wrapped the fingers of her right hand over her left one, where she had kept his gold ring. It looked like she was going to take it off, and he would be rejected once more. Sorrow and regret filled him and he thought of all the awful things he had done. No wonder she didn't love him. He hadn't given her the chance to learn to love.

But her hand remained still and then dropped to her side. She gave up and fell back onto the loveseat, not having the courage to break his heart. _Why?_

_You don't deserve her._

"No," he said placing his hands over his ears. He then marched over to her and set beside her. He could no longer restrain himself anymore as he wrapped his arms around her torso, feeling her warm shaking body against his. He cradled her as if she was a child and she didn't struggle. "I love you…." he whispered, reaching up his hand to cup her chin bringing it inches away from his jaw, "Jessalyn…."  
Then he kissed her. At once he felt his ghostly lips spring back to life again, as they enclosed around her soft mouth. He kept his mouth around her lips and could feel her open as she breathed into him. He brought his right hand to her hair, stroking her hair tenderly. Her breath inside him was intoxicating, as if he could breathe again. She began to close her lips and Erik brought his around her bottom lip, slowly offering her several tender kisses before he dared to pull away.

"I love you, Jessalyn," said another voice.

Erik pulled away, still keeping one arm around Jessalyn's shoulder and snapped his head back. There stood in the center of the room, that detestable boy. His fists were red and his knuckles bloody, one hand lifted to the level of his eye in defense.

"Dan," Jess gasped.

"How did you get in here? I thought you would have scampered away with the other rats," Erik challenged.

"For the lover of trapdoors, you have certainly lost track of how many are in your house, sir," Daniel explained. "And besides, you were careless and left the torture chamber door open again."

Erik stood up, pulling Jessalyn along with him. "If you are so clever, monsieur, to find your way back into my home, perhaps you would have enough sense to leave."

"I thought I'd stay. You'll need witnesses for your false wedding anyway." Dan mocked confidently, advancing. Jess swung herself between them, even though Erik still kept a firm grip on her hand.

"Please, Dan, do what he says," she asked.

"Leave! I need no witnesses for this ceremony!" Erik shouted.

"No matter how much you trick yourself into believing she'll marry you, she won't love you. If anyone should know that it's you," Dan tried to reason

"You are wrong, sir. You have no idea what compassion and devotion I will lay before her. In time, she will learn to love me." Erik shot back.

"Stop lying to yourself. She will hate you for it, if you force her to live down here!" Dan took another step forward.

"Stop it! Stop it both of you!" Jess screamed.

Dan circled around them cautiously. "This isn't just a matter of pulling her from the world above to live with you. It isn't even about her courage to sacrifice her life for all of us. You'll rob her of everything. Keeping her away from her family, who will be heartbroken if she doesn't come home. It will be her funeral you are sending her to, not her wedding."

Erik boiled with rage. "You fool, how dare you assume anything? What do you know of the passion I've inspired in her. You who study books and films of fiction, who are engrossed in the fantasy which you believe _is my life._ You are the coward, not even worthy of my lover's affection or friendship." Erik paused in his fury of insults to turn away, disgusted. "You understand nothing."

Jessalyn was crying again. She brought her free hand up to her face and covered it. "Why must you two argue about me as if I weren't here, as if I were just a prize? Only I know how I feel. I make my own judgment and my own decisions. Me, me!" she sobbed now taking her fists and wailing it to the floor. "How could you do this to me?" she shouted glancing at both of them. "You claim to love and care for me, but God damn you both, you are tearing me apart!"

Erik and Dan were both silent for a moment. Erik let go of Jessalyn's hand as she slumped to the ground. He wanted Daniel to make the next move; knowing whatever he would say would hurt her more.

"I'm sorry Jess, but this isn't about deciding between us. I didn't mean it that way." He got down to his knees to reach her but Erik stepped forcefully toward him, causing him to jump back. "This is about you, your life. You have to leave here; you'll die if you don't."

"Don't listen to him," Erik snapped. He charged toward Daniel, stepping over Jessalyn's form with one stride and shoving Dan. He hit him with such force that he went sprawling backward and didn't stop till he hit the other wall. Erik pounded his fists on a nearby table. "I am tired of waiting!" he shouted as his temper flared beyond his control. "I've waited for over a hundred years. I love you, Christine. I want you, and I won't wait any longer."

He glared at Jessalyn, feeling his face burn. "Make your choice."

* * *

A/N: Speaking of waiting, thank you all for waiting and importantly your positive responses and attitudes towards this story I really wanted to finish this sooner but you can't always get what you want. I can tell you there are lest than 5 chapters left, so hang on. Thanks again to my beta and to all my readers and fans. 


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

Opera Ghost

Chapter Twenty Nine

* * *

Jessalyn felt like her fingers had gone numb and would fall off her hands as she stared between them at the two men. She examined them closely. Daniel had scratches on the left side of his head that were bleeding. The sweat from being in the torture chamber had soaked through his shirt, which was sliding off one shoulder. His hands hung at his sides, but still twitched anxiously. He wanted to make his move, but Dan knew better.

Erik's black robe was also starting to fall from his shoulders as he gazed at Jess, waiting for her decision. Jess couldn't tell if it was her imagination, but it looked like that every time Erik inhaled, his body quivered and became transparent. She extended her hand to him.

"I can't…" she whispered. "I can't choose."

The eyes beneath Erik's mask widened, stunned. He was so intent on watching her that he didn't notice Dan edging closer to her. Jess moved her extended hand in a warning gesture telling him to stop. "How can you ask me to choose, when the mention of the command tears my heart in two? I can't choose!"

Erik shook her head at her protest and strolled solemnly over to the mantle. His sudden calmness disturbed her. He picked up a long stemmed rose from one of the many that stood in a vase. She could smell the dirty water it had been resting in, and as Erik twirled it in it his fingers, she could see that it was black and withered. "Perhaps I should choose for you?" he asked sinisterly. Jess tried not to react physically to his twisted comment. She had to stay in control. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment.

_It was now or never._

"No you won't!" she protested.

"Excuse me?" He was mocking her once again.

"You won't force me to choose, and you won't make my decision for me. You never could and you never will," she said, quivering with newfound strength and defiance. Erik started toward her step by step, the dead flower still hanging from his fingers. "You couldn't make Christine choose, and you won't make me!" she finally shouted at him.

"You don't have your facts straight, my dear. Christine turned the scorpion."

Jessalyn backed away from the loveseat that had her cornered, into the open space of the room, but Erik was still coming at her. He inched closer, and Jess started to take her own steps…backwards. "Yes only after you threatened to kill her lover. If she answered 'no' you would have killed her along with everyone in the opera house. What choice did she have?"

"Would you like me to impose the same circumstances now?" Erik challenged.

"You won't dare…"

"Watch me! Christine decided to marry me. She was mine!" Erik bellowed. He had gained on her with his unnatural and unnoticed speed. His jaw trembled in anger as he jabbed out his hand. Jess flinched and brought her hands up to defend her face but opened her eyes to see it was just the rose he had pressed against her hand. She took it.

"I know you Erik. You wouldn't hurt Christine. I'll bet even if she had reached for the…" she wracked her mind trying to think back to the novel and all the things Dan had said. "The grasshopper, you would have stopped her, because you couldn't stand to see her gone…"

"I would rather die than not be with her…" Erik started.

Jess quickly cut him off. "I'm not finished!" Erik's bony hand gripped tightly around her right forearm, but she didn't stop. "You couldn't stand it if she died, even if you had perished with her. You would be overwhelmed with guilt knowing you drove her to choose death…"

"Jess, stop it." Dan's voice cut across the room. Jess glanced to see the look of terror sprawled over his face, knowing she was evoking Erik's dangerous anger.

"You couldn't kill her, and you won't kill me," Jess said, then looked down at the plain gold ring and the black rose in her hand. She let the rose drop to the floor. Erik watched her. Then she let her hand find it way to her right one, and despite Erik's grip she twisted to reach and remove the ring.

That set him off, and before she knew it, his other hand was around her neck, strong fingers closing around her windpipe. He didn't use enough force to crush it though. She heard Dan scream her name. "Stay back Dan!" she managed to get out before Erik squeezed harder.

She clearly saw Erik's narrowed eyes glow yellow, as if a light behind the sockets pulsed with his rage. "Why? What gives you faith? What give you hope that I won't kill you right now?" he asked in a husky whisper.

Jessalyn felt tears creep from under her closed eyelids and flow down her cheeks. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Because you let her go…" she said simply.

Erik's grip started to relax so that she could now breathe and speak easily. "Even though you had her, even when Christine was ready to be your wife, you still let her go." Jess took a moment to catch her breath. When she looked up she saw the same look on Erik and Dan's faces.

"She's right…" Dan echoed. "Even though you loved Christine, you still let her go." Erik turned to look at him, and with his attention diverted Jess finally slipped out of his grip and pulled away from where he had cornered her. She watched the reaction between the two men.

Erik shook his head in disbelief. "No…"

"Yes, you did. You let her go." Dan protested then turned to look at Jess. "Why can't you do the same now?" He was directing the question at both of them.

"No, that not true…" Erik looked at Jessalyn in desperation. "Tell him it's not…it's…tell me the truth, Christine," he pleaded.

Jess sighed and put her hands against her lips. Now she couldn't stop crying. "It is the truth. You loved Christine so much that you let her go. You had her, but _you_ let her leave."

"And look what happen! She died. I didn't want to lose her. Look what my generosity led to, the one thing I feared most…" Erik sobbed. "I can't bear to let that happen again." He dropped to his knees and Jess instantly ran to his side. When her dress brushed against face, he immediately sank lower, scooping up the hem and kissing it, still crying.

"Don't go! Stay with me Christine. You'll be safe with me. You can learn to love me and then you won't have to be afraid of anything. Not even death!" he begged.

"But I can't…" she protested. Jessalyn started to move away, heading towards the wall next to the torture chamber, but the clinging Erik crawled next to her. She didn't have the heart to push him away, and she could see Dan watching them. Erik was now starting to get back on his feet and he took her hands in his. "I can't be your wife!" Jessalyn screamed in desperation, "Because it wouldn't be real!"

"I'm real, Christine." Erik protested. "Can't you feel my hands? I'm here to protect you as your husband. It is your destiny…"

"No it's not!" then she felt the pressure surrounding her hands suddenly fade. She and Erik looked down at them and saw that Erik's once long and opaque hands had started to fade, becoming transparent.

_Just like a ghost…_

Erik pulled back, seeing the transformation spread up his wrists and to his arms. Jess slipped away from under him. "I told you it's not real," she shouted knowing the words that would follow would break his heart. "It's just a story." She turned to face him, and he reached out for her again.

All three watched in disbelief as Erik's reaching arms passed through her body, swinging out the other side. Erik held up his fading hands to his face, until they had finally vanished. Jess took a deep breath. She hadn't meant what she had said earlier when she had heard the strange noises at night and the singing behind the mirror, but she had to mean it now. It was the only way.

A large tear fell from left eye. "I don't _believe_ in you." The room was still and Jesslayn started to shake uncontrollably.

_No, you love him…_

"NO I DON'T! I don't believe in you!" she screamed in rage and anguish once again breaking Erik's wounded heart…and her own. She fell to the floor, wailing. Her fists pounded the heavy carpet, scratching and burning her wrists against the harsh material. She couldn't handle all this grief, the lies, constantly wondering if all this were real or not. If she didn't believe, it would just all go away. It had to. It just had to.

_Christine…_

"No…" she whispered again, then stiffened suddenly as she felt a cold wind surround her, as if someone had filled her entire body with ice for one brief moment. It was gone after an instant. She jerked her head up only to see Daniel first, except his focus wasn't on her. He was staring in complete shock the other way. "Daniel?"

He snapped back at the sound of his name, and within seconds was at her side helping her up. She just wanted to be held by him, encased in his warm limbs. "Dan?" she asked when he didn't response back.

"Jess, look…" he stammered, turning her around in his arms to face the other way. Erik was…hovering above the floor. His dark suit had faded into a shade of midnight blue, and she could see straight through it! His head was hung low as he skulked across the floor. Only the outline of his head, neck and shoulders remained as his legs vanished, replaced by a transparent void.

"Erik?" she called out to him. He didn't answer. He didn't even turn his head.

"Erik!" Now this time Dan called out for him. Nothing.

"Erik, wait!" Jess begged. Now she could see his barely existent frame heave with a sigh. He continued his march until he reached the door to Christine's room. He passed right through it without making a sound. Jess felt Dan stiffen in surprise along with her. She pulled away from him and rushed across to the door. She pulled on the handle only to find that it was locked.

"No!" Jess was frantic. "Erik, let me in. I'm sorry!" She pulled again. Then she remembered that she still had the master key that she had taken. She hadn't removed her necklace were she had placed it before the performance. She ripped it off her neck, breaking the fine metal chain. In desperation she shoved it into the lock, hoping. "Erik, don't go!" The key turned, and she was inside.

Erik was at the far edge of the room, next to something that had been placed in the room after she had left it last. Another beautiful floor length mirror, like the one in her dressing room. He was facing her, his black mask still covering his fading features. He stared at her with cold eyes, but whether they were cold with hatred or defeat, she couldn't tell.

Jessalyn could look right through him, and she her reflection on the other side. "Christine…" Erik started.

"_Yes my love?_" came a voice from Jess that was not her own.

"I love you more than life itself. If this is what you want, then I'll leave you." He said simply.

Jess shook her head. "No, I don't want that!" By now Erik seemed to have faded into the mirror itself. Jessalyn charged towards him. They had come so far and found the unthinkable, the unimaginable. It couldn't end like this. She had to stop him.

"Erik!" she cried, reaching out her hands to pull him back.

She was greeted only by a sea of shattered mirrors.

* * *

A/N: And no this is not a _dues ex machina_. 


	31. Chapter 30

Opera Ghost  
Chapter Thirty

Pierre Devalt was one of the few RN on duty during New Year's Eve. He didn't mind it too much; he had volunteered to work this holiday so he could take a longer Christmas holiday at the end of this new year. It was a fair trade, and besides the shifts on such a "rowdy" holiday could be rather interesting.

There were hardly any serious cases, mostly poor drunks who stumbled down in the street and scraped their knees. The exceptions came in around 11:30, when a call came in that five people were coming in seriously wounded. The caller gave no specifics.

Three of them were Americans. Devalt was there to see then off the ambulance accompanied by two doctors and two other nurses. The first out was a young black man, who had actually sat on the floor of the ambulance on the ride to the hospital. He looked extremely exhausted and his suit jacket was ripped at both shoulders as if he has been in a struggle. His face was dripping with sweet and a large wound on the right side of his forehead was swollen and seeping blood. He seemed to ignore his injuries as he helped the medics with the other two patients.

In the first stretcher was a middle-aged Frenchmen, also well dressed with a broken ankle, but his legs also looked twisted and mangled. He exhibited the same symptoms of exhaustion: sweating and shortness of breath. Perhaps most unusually, his pant legs were damp as if he had been wading in water. Behind him, being carried by a paramedic, was a smaller young woman. She was dressed in a very fine white dress, which was stained by what appeared to be dirty water. She was barefoot, with dark bruises on her face, neck and legs. Her wrists were bruised raw in some places. Her golden curls were matted against his forehead and she was shaking all over.

"What happened, _mademoiselle_?" Pierre asked her. A firm shake of the medic's head told him not to pry and he watched as the young lady's gaze was glued to the other ambulance.

The sky opened up as sleet started to fall and sting his face. Above the sirens Pierre could hear the sounds of people ringing in the New Year despite the cold and the rain.

* * *

Pierre walked quietly into the room that held the other two patients; both Americans, the same age one male and one female. Behind him, Dr. Rines tapped his clipboard and coughed. "More light, please?" he asked. Pierre reluctantly complied and watched one of the patients squirm as he brought up the dimmer switch. They walked over to the bed that held the young man. His card read "Payne, Daniel". He was hooked up to an IV. He had been on oxygen for a while, since he seemed unable to breathe normally.

Dr. Rines examined Daniel's upper arm. "Take a look at this Devalt," he exclaimed, pointing at a particular set of bruises. "His attacker used an insane amount of force to leave such marks," he stated puzzled. Indeed the bruises were in the shape of a hand, a hand with very long fingers. "I'm pretty sure these wounds are going to leave nasty scars, not to mention the damage to the skin and the nerves underneath. It's a shame really." He wrote something down on his clipboard. "What or who could have done this?"

Devalt shrugged, but felt a shudder as he stared at the long finger-marks on the man's arm. The young French girl was still in shock, the older gentleman was in surgery, and the other patient, the one would could possibly give them information to how all of this happened, wasn't saying anything.

Rines glanced over at the other bed which held the last patient, the most injured one. He raised an eyebrow. "Why is she not hooked up to oxygen like the others?" he asked upset.

Pierre bit his lip, hesitant to explain. "She was struggling against the nurses. She kept calling out a name and refused to let the mask or anything else touch her face, so they decided she was strong enough without it." There was silence for a moment. "She _is_ doing fine without it," Pierre offered.

"Struggled." The doctor sounded surprised. He flipped through some of his papers and walked over to the other bed. He gently looked at each side of her face. "It was a good call, through. Putting the oxygen mask on her might have caused more damage to her face." Pierre walked over and looked at the girl again. Apparently she had fallen into a window or a mirror for there were slivers of glass all over her body. They had pulled most of the shards out, even though she removed a majority of them by herself, crudely, before arriving. However there were still almost microscopic pieces still left in her face, and she would always have scars. Pierre had heard what the other nurses had said while they were disposing of the shards. From the angle and the placement, the girl seemed to have fallen face first as she tripped or was pushed. This was the girl that had come to the hospital in the dirty white gown and she exhibited signs of extreme exhaustion like her companions.

"She appears to have a sprained wrist as well," Dr. Rines noted out loud. "Perhaps from putting to much weight on it."

"She must have been attacked," Pierre blurted out his suppressed thought. "What else could have caused these injuries? They were all obviously attacked by someone or perhaps a group. Whoever it was had a gun because one patient had a bullet wound and a mark to his head as if he had been slapped by a bunt handle and…."

"Are you are detective now, Pierre?" Rines asked.

He sighed. "I'm just saying that it appears most of the injuries were inflicted during their retreat from their attacker. Whoever did this intended to kill all of them, except her." He looked down at the bed.

"Why not? You think this was an accident?" Rines asked.

"Yes, something in my mind says yes. It seems the others were defending her."

"Then why not the other young lady? Where in Paris would five people in dress clothes be attacked, fall into a mirror and during their escape, and were soaked to the bone with water? Your explanation on that!" Rines snapped

Pierre was quiet for a moment. "The Seine?"

"Funny."

"Well the report did say the ambulances picked them up at the Garnier." Pierre suggested. At this point Rines burst out laughing, knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"Nice try, but I don't believe in ghost stories, nurse." And with that he left the room, turning off the lights.

"Erik…." Pierre glanced over at the sound of a voice. It was the girl's. "Erik?" she repeated again. Then she stretched out her arms frantically searching. Pierre had to stop her before she pulled out of her IV. He grabbed both of her hands, trying to calm her. It seemed for work but only for a moment.

"Please, don't leave me, Erik," she pleaded, still delusional. "I'm sorry, Erik. I didn't mean those things I said. I need you with me. Don't go!"

"_Mademoiselle_…I can't do…" Pierre started.

"Don't leave me, Erik!" she cried again. Pierre watched as she started to rock in her bed, and didn't want to put any restraints on her. She had now started to cry and it hurt him to watch her. He shouldn't have been this affected, he had seen worst cases like this before, yet this was different.

"Erik, I'm sorry…"

Pierre sighed, rubbing her hands together between his. "I'm sure he understands…." Then her hands suddenly stiffened, and he felt her nails digging into his palms.

"No…I broke his heart again. I'm beyond forgiveness," she whispered softly.

Had she been awake the entire time? Had she heard him? "_Mademoiselle_?" he asked, but then he felt her shocked grip go slack. Pierre put her hands back down on her chest, folded gracefully. Then he checked her monitor. She appeared to be asleep. He was confused, but at least relived that she seemed all right for the time being. He finally walked away from her bedside, deciding it would be better not to record her reaction on her chart. Pierre let his nurse's jacket fall off his left shoulder, as he reached to turn off the light, reflecting on his long, strange shift.

_Some things were better off unexplained._

* * *


	32. Chapter 31

Opera Ghost

Chapter Thirty One

_Famous Chandelier Crashes, Again._

_Perhaps the phantom is not a ghost story after all_

Lucas Delauney set the paper down in his lap not too thrilled about the headlines. The crash had been making the front page for almost a week now, and the only surviving general manager had refused to comment. Lucas had given specific instructions to the building manger to inform any members of the press about the investigation, and work exclusively with the police. Only Lucas and the rest of the four in the hospital would know what really happened.

_Reports indicated that the chandelier rigging was safe and up to code and that only direct tampering with the system caused it to fall. This is the direct respond our paper got from M. Poole, the building manager for the Garnier._

The tabloids had not been so polite. On one occasion they somehow wandered through the hospital, found his room and were relentless in finding out how he'd been injured and who the other people checked in with him were. Despite his protest, it finally took some swearing on his part and a call to security to get the reporter to leave and to have the photographer's film confiscated. He vowed not to let any of the others be dragged into this. It would all be kept secret, even if it cost him his job and his sanity.

All but Daniel had been listed in stable condition and could now sit up in chairs, or in his case, a wheelchair. But Jessalyn's spirit was still very weak and she refused to get up or walk around most of the time. Today the doctor had ordered her to get up and at least sit up in a chair for a few hours. But she was now at the far end of the room they were all sharing, and staring blankly out the window.

_The police are continuing forensic investigation to discover who was responsible for this terrible accident._

Lucas sighed. "It's probably a good thing Erik was really a ghost this time around. They can't find his fingerprints if he cannot leave any."

_Again we are happy to report that no one was killed, but at least 25 people were injured, possibly more._

"Please, don't talk about it." Jessalyn spoke up, forcefully. Lucas hadn't heard her speak so strongly in a long while. "I don't want to hear that name ever again." She hadn't even turned to face them.

"Sorry Jess," Daniel offered.

"So you think it never happened?" Lucas asked her boldly. Daniel looked at him in shock. So did Claudine and Tony as they looked up from their card games.

There was silence for a long moment and he was about to challenge her again but she beat him to it. "Well it would have been better if none of it had happened. So why don't we all just pretend just that? Nothing happened."

"You must be joking," Lucas scoffed.

"I want to get on with my god damn life!" she shouted, finally looking at him. He eyes were full of tears and she had probably been crying since the nurses had brought her in. "Don't you? Haven't you had enough? People will forget all this happened, so why can't we?"

"What makes you think this will all go away?" Lucas continued despite Dan shaking his head at him as a warning.

"People forgot about it back then. This story will just become fiction, just like it did before," she stated coldly.

"I'm in the mood for some lunch. Aren't you Tony?" Claudine interrupted. Delauney smiled inwardly. Claudine knew her employer. He was usually a quiet man but when something upset him, most of the time ignorance, it was best to get out of his way. Tony seemed to agree and wheeled Claudine out of the room and down to the cafeteria, shutting the door behind them.

Now they were alone.

"M. Delauney, please don't. She's already in enough pain," Daniel asked.

"She is causing her own pain by denying it. Jess, you can't seriously think all of this was imagined. And no one is blaming you for what happened…. But you can't make all the pain go away by trying to forget."

"And why can't I?"

"Because if you had chosen that path, you would have already left Paris. You were cleared to leave two days ago," he pointed out.

"I wanted to stay for my friends, they need me," Jess protested.

Daniel sighed. "Jess, if you need to leave, you can. I want you to get away from this. It will…" he stopped, gulping. "Help you heal."

"I'm not crazy," Jess hissed bitterly.

"Neither I am. But Jess I saw him, as plainly as I see you now. I felt the heat of the torture chamber, and I have the scars."

"Stop it." She cut him off. Then she turned her attention back to Delauney. She was completely focused and she was confident. She would not be proven wrong. "Don't you see? I have to stay. He needs me."

Both of them were thrown by her comment. Jess had been so cool-headed before. Even in the middle of a crisis she had managed to outwit her captor and had all of her friends escape with their lives. But now she seemed bizarre and irrational.

But Delauney knew how to stop that. "Who needs you? Daniel or Erik?"

Her face became frozen in anger. "Shut up!" she screamed. "A man—no--two men are dead because of me! I have to live with that. I'd rather not. And if acting crazy and pretending nothing happened is the only way to do it, then so be it!" She stood up and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

Jessalyn swore under her breath and she walked fast through the streets. First the hospital staff had taken all her personal belonging, and still had them locked up, lost somewhere. So she was forced to sneak into Delauney's room that night. She had banged her head on the metal bars under the bed, and wondered if it was worth it. But when her fingers touched the treasure in her pocket, she knew it was. The staff might have her master key locked away but Delauney's master key was just sitting in his pant pocket in a bin underneath his bed.

She had managed to get a pair of scrubs, and had "borrowed" Tony's jacket as she carefully made her way through the corridors. She had waited by one of the entrances for her perfect moment. An ambulance rolled in and in the midst of the chaos, Jessalyn slipped out unnoticed. It had started to rain again, just like it had on the night of the chandelier crash.

She didn't have any socks on and after a few blocks, her feet were soaked. But she didn't care as she kept on her frantic pace. She knew the way back, even in the dark, even in when the streets signs made no sense. It was as if something was calling to her, urging her forward.

_Erik._

She knew what it was.

_I'm coming, Erik.

* * *

_

Before she knew it, she was in front of the opera house again. She leaned on the Metro entrance. The opera was usually lit up at night for any tourists taking a late night romantic walk, but not tonight. Even the street lamps in front of the great structure were dark. She turned down the Rue Scribe, and found a door that Delauney's master key opened easily. She found her way trough the service hallways and passages into the cellars. She knew she could find Erik's home again if she were blindfolded.

Jessalyn stopped at the 3rd cellar, where she had first found the portrait of Christine. She wanted to use the staircase that led directly to the dock by the fifth cellar. But it wasn't there, a wall stood in its place. There was very little light in the room and Jess strained her eyes as she examined the wall. To her, it seemed new.

_They just built this wall…it's all a cover up._

Still determined she worked her way back to the path she and the others had first used to get down to the cellar. The memories flooded back: the scent of the caverns, and the sting of the water against her skin. But something was different. The path that had required the use of flashlights before, was now brightly lit with work lamps hanging neatly above her head. The path that had been cluttered with discarded props and furniture, had now been swept and repaved. The entire cellar had been cleaned and polished. Her mind had been deceiving her. She hadn't smelt the musk and mold of the cellar but now her nostril were full of the smells of cleaning solution and fresh cut wood. Jessalyn quicken her pace and bolted down the stairs, which now shone from the new white concrete.

She heard noise of the clanking of pipes as well as voices. She finally reached the lake to discover another perfectly clean space. The water was almost drained and several workers in gray waders stood where the dock had been. The dock now lay in pieces of broken dark wood off towards a corner and the men looked up at her, muttering confusion in French. Jess was stunned. Her body was stiff and she felt like her feet had been nailed to the ground. A worker came towards her and asked her something. Unfortunately she couldn't understand him.

"Please, my French isn't very good."

"Miss, you shouldn't be here," he said, switching to English. He looked her up and down, wondering why an American in hospital scrubs and jacket was doing in the cellars of the opera.

"But what is going on down here?"

"Mademoiselle, we have orders to clean up this place. We've been working on it for weeks, right after the accident."

Jess finally realized she had been the hospital for at least three weeks, if she counted correctly. "But what about all the water? Where will it go? I thought it was key to the architecture of this…"

The man chuckled. "Nothing technology can't repair. Don't worry about it, miss."

Jess slumped down to her feet, letting her bottom rest on the now clean cold stone. She put her fingers over her ear and into her wet hair. _Gone? It was all gone? It's was a cover up._

Another man chimed in. "Yeah I suppose it takes the whole spook effect away from the place, but these are government orders. Straight from the top."

Jess continued to stare in disbelief at the almost empty lake. A place she had almost met her Maker in twice and now was sealing her fate.

_Maybe I just imagined the whole damn thing_, she thought.

"Hey look what's over here!" A voice shouted from future back in the caverns. Everyone snapped their head up to see a worker pull something black out of the water. She didn't know why, but Jess jumped down into the ankle deep water and trudged over with the rest of them. _Maybe it was something, anything! _

The man laughed as he finally pulled it out of the water, a large sopping wet piece of fabric. "It's a gentleman's cloak. That's what been clogging the drain!" He joked. Jessalyn slowly reached out to touch it, much to the dismay of the others. They went to stop her, but one of them, the first who had seen her, held them back with a firm shake of his head. They mumbled under their breath in French, probably remarking about the state of her sanity. She unfolded the cape, instantly recognizing the familiar brown lining and the gold fasteners. It was Erik's cape. She wanted to smell it, she if it had any hint of his scent. She wished she could wrap herself in it, hoping that it would magically transformed back into the warm garment, fresh off his shoulder.

"Looks pretty old fashioned to me," one of them commented.

Jess could feel tears starting to leak over her lower lids, and she couldn't stop them. She didn't want all these strangers to see, but she couldn't stop them. She looked down at her soaked sneakers and legs, watching the first drop fall and strike the water below.

Then she noticed something, glistening in the water. No, under the water. She bundled up Erik's wet cloak, and tucked it under her arm, ignoring its icy dampness against her thin shirt. She deftly reached under the water and picked up the object. She held it above the water, rubbing away the dirt and grime to see what it was. She glanced up for only a brief moment, to notice all eyes starring at her.

"It's nothing." She said quickly, turning away "Good evening gentlemen" She trudged back through the lake, as the level of water shrank from her knees to below her ankles, but her eyes were focused on the palm of her hand. It was a ring, a plain gold ring.

She stepped out of the water almost afraid to look, but she had to. Making her way up the steps she slowly rotated her left hand to see that there was nothing on her ring finger. She must have lost Erik's ring that night. She had tried to take it off before, it had infuriated him. She must have lost it, but he had found it. Just like he had done before and he returned it to her, _returned it to his Christine_. But she couldn't return the favor.

There was no skeleton by the lake to return the ring to. All she had left of Erik was this ring, his cloak and the _frighteningly…wonderful _memories.

There was nothing left of the Opera Ghost.

Jess made absolutely sure she was far away, in a dark hiding place, one of the many that had belonged to Erik. She fell to the ground and wailed with the knowledge that all their compassion, hers and Christine's, had been in vain.

The End?

* * *

(A corn ball till the last)

Sorry that my muses was failing me in getting this last chapter out. I had to satisfactory wrap up the ending. I had about a dozen ideas, but I couldn't end it without saying some sort of final goodbye to Erik. Also sorry if anyone was expecting some miracle ending were Erik truly comes back to life and they all live happily ever after in the land of fluff. As you can tell from some of my other phics, I am the queen of unhappy endings...(well at least a duchess)

However I have been kicking around the idea of a sequel. Not totally devoted to an E/C shipping but more of the murder/suspense mystery, in which Jessalyn and Delauney return to tthe opera to stop some paranormal detectives trying to uproot more ghosts legends at the opera. If anyone is interested in a sequel, give me some feed back and let me know.

Thanks again to all who read and reviewed. I didn't expect for this story to get even 25 reviews much least over 300. Aldo thanks to my Beta, Mel who stepped in to help me get my words flowing. Thank you all again, and I hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
